Shutter
by Godless Hippie
Summary: AU. Emily's a photographer, Naomi's a journalist. When Emily's camera lens lands on those dangerous blue eyes of Naomi Campbell on a wedding, she doesn't have the heart to look away. Alternates to Emily and Naomi's POV.
1. A Wedding

**Author's note: Hi there guys. This is my first Naomily fanfic and I'm quite nervous about it. But to be fair Naomily makes me nervous all the time. Thank you for taking the time in checking my story out. My summary sucks but give it a try? **

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV.<strong>

The alarm clock started making that annoying high pitched noise again. I blindly reached over my bedside table and smacked it to stop, basking on the silence that followed. Reluctantly, I peeled my eyes open. They adjusted to the light that the morning sun brings through the windows as I stare at the yellow ceiling of my room for a couple of minutes to get my bearing on things. I stretched my arms over my head, trying to shake the remaining sleep off my eyes and attempted to remember why I was awake at 7am. _Right. I have a wedding to shoot._ Yawning loudly, I get out of bed, fixing the duvet and stacking the pillows into a neat pile before I padded to my kitchen.

I should be having a heavy breakfast so I could go around my task for today without passing out but I was too lazy to cook anything decent plus I'm not really hungry. So I opened the cupboard and took the cereal out, making a detour to the fridge to grab the jug of milk. Propping myself on the bar stool, I started eating my breakfast, thinking about the day ahead.

I find myself smiling. I love my job, most of the time it doesn't feel like work at all. I'm a photographer and I take pictures for a living. My dad said I was born for it. He often tells me the time I got my first camera, him and mum were stunned to see pictures that a nine- year- old couldn't have possibly taken. Katie's camera was all snapshots of boys in school while mine contained landscapes and people high with their emotions. I always got drawn to them, how colors of nature complement each other wonderfully. Or how beautiful the human face could be, expressing wide range of emotions in just a matter of seconds. All I want to do is take those moments with my camera and immortalize it for other generations to see. Seems very idealistic isn't it? Yeah, I haven't lost that idealism in me. Most of my mates from uni have probably lost it by now, having exposed to the harsh bitterness of the real world where money what really matters.

On our twelfth birthday, Katie got two pairs of new heels while I got my first decent camera. From then on I was unstoppable, filling up one photo album at a time.

After college I went to uni and spent four years perfecting my craft. It was worth it, probably the best years of my life. I got exposed to a whole different level of photography. It wasn't just a hobby anymore; it's a profession.

So here I am three years later and it's still fucking wonderful. I freelance, mostly because I didn't want to have a boss to order me around. In that way I get to work on my own pace. I live by sending my works to various magazines and other publications and getting paid decent amount for it. My works have been part of photo exhibits two times already, and they pay generous money for that. I was able to convert one of the rooms in my apartment to a studio with the money from both exhibits.

Sometimes however when Katie and mum's wedding planning business is short with photographers, I fill in. This is one of those times. Mark, one of their regular camera men, has his wife in the hospital so I took his post in the mean time.

I was rudely snapped out of my trance by the telephone ringing. I sighed, knowing who it would be. I went over to the wall on the other side of the counter where the phone hangs and answered on the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"Took you so long to answer lezza," Katie's voice cut through the line.

"Good morning to you too Katie," I replied calmly. "What do you want?"

Katie scoffed and I could feel her eye roll through the phone. "I'm making sure you didn't drink yourself sick last night, pass out on another house and forgot you have work today."

I rolled my eyes and let out a heavy breath, my patience wearing thin. "Well I didn't. I stayed in last night."

"These are high- paying people Emily, don't fuck it up."

"Fuck sake Katie, I know how to be a professional okay?" I answered with a hint of annoyance. "If you'll be treating me like this, go look for another camera man to fill your gap up."

Katie must have hinted the irritation in my voice and when she talked again, her voice had less venom in it. "I can't do that now, you need to go yeah? I was just making sure everything's fine. Mum would kill me if anything goes wrong with this. Alright, Em?"

She still hasn't entirely gotten over the fact that I grew away from her shadow when we went separate ways after college. She went to another uni to study interior and fashion designing. Every time I talk back at her or don't take her crap, it still threw her off. Uni gave me that backbone that Katie took away from me, whether that's intentional or intentional on her part. It was liberating to say the least how I grew as my own person. Because there, I was just Emily. I didn't have a twin for them to throw comparisons with. I fucking loved the freedom.

I sighed and decided to lay off her. Knowing how Jenna Fitch handle's the business, Katie's definitely in a lot of pressure right now. "Fine. I'll be there at 10 to set things up, it wouldn't take long anyway."

"Right. Thanks Ems." I was hanging up when I heard Katie call out.

"Anything else?" I asked, pressing the phone back to my ear.

"No charming the guests now, alright?" she warned.

I smirked at myself. "Katiekins, you know I can't promise you that," I said with my seductive Fitch voice.

Katie made a gagging noise on the other line and I waited for a lesbian joke for her to throw my way but it didn't come."Just… fucking behave yourself Emily. Don't go all friendly to the girls then upset them later."

"Hold on, are you giving me relationship advice?" I asked with a grin. "Let me get my pen so I can jot it down."

"Fuck off, loser," Katie said and hung up. That's the best goodbye she could give me.

I hopped in the shower not long after I finished my cereal. After all the hot water was gone, I went back to my bedroom with just my towel on and looked for something to wear. Since I'll move around a lot, I decided to wear something comfortable that won't hassle my movements. I picked out a black skinny jeans and a crisp white shirt. Plain and simple. To be honest, I didn't want to draw attention to myself. The past weddings I had to shoot, a couple of guys tried charming their way into my pants because I was dressed rather… let's just say they liked what they saw. The shock on their faces though when I tell them I was gay. Never gets old. I had to snicker when I remember a guy called Charles choked on his vodka when I told him about my sexuality on mid- sip of his drink. Vodka poured out his nose, the poor guy. On those previous weddings, a couple of girls shoot me looks of interest too. Now that kind of attention I would welcome. There was Emma, Lauren, Sophie, Natalie. Really, I could go on.

I hastily dried my hair and jumped into my clothes, leaving three buttons undid on my shirt. After, I put make up on and tied my hair into a messy ponytail. I placed my things on one back pack: two cameras, a tripod, camera lenses, charging equipments and other stuff I'll be needing for the shoot. Thinking it would be chilly out, I put a leather jacket over my shirt and put on my black beaten Vans shoes. Now I look inconspicuous. Or at least I think so.

My moped was parked on a lot beside the building I'm staying. It's orange and looks as beaten up as my shoes but it's still sturdy. I bought it off for 300 quids from a garage sale I happen to pass by on my way home two years ago. It can sneak around traffic and it isn't as high maintenance as a car: I think it's perfect. Katie would insult it from time to time on how I look ridiculous driving around with that 'toy'. I just wink at her and tell her the girls think it's cute. That shuts her up immediately.

She hasn't entirely adjusted to the fact I am gay even if I knew she knew it all along. I think she didn't want to admit to herself that I won't be the same as her. Dad and James were fine with it, didn't make a big fuss. Mum though, up to now I shudder at the look on her face when I finally came out to them. After, she was constantly on my back trying to turn me straight, setting me up with her friend's son and other whatnot. That's why I moved out as soon as I could afford a place for my own where I could be gay as much as I want to be._ Yeah, a place to bring home all the girls_. Until now, anything that reminds her I'm gay, she develops selective hearing and ignores it entirely.

I rode up to the church where the wedding will be held. It's a big white building on top of a hill overlooking Bristol. The wedding's at 11 and I have an hour to sort things out. People are already piling up inside as I parked my moped alongside the guests' cars on the parking lot. I rounded up the back where I would meet Thomas. Thomas is one of the regular photographers of Fitch Wedding Plans. Yeah, that's the name of mum and Katie's business. Their tagline:_ changing your life, one Fitch wedding at a time_. It's embarrassing, really.

Thomas is a nice bloke, he's always smiling with that genuine smile of his and treats everybody like they're his long time friends. He's really nice to work with and I find myself liking his company.

"Hello Emily, it's so glad to see you," Thomas greeted me with his Congolese accent and I smiled immediately that his politeness always bring. When Thomas was newly hired on Fitch Wedding Plans, Katie had a thing for him. His fluent French made my sister's knickers tie in a knot. But unfortunately, Thomas was already taken. His girlfriend's name is Pandora. I've met her twice and she and Thomas are just the cutest couple ever. Pandora has a weird style of talking but Thomas seems to understand her completely. It's probably why they're perfect for each other.

"Hey Thomas, ready for today then?" I asked laying my bag on the floor. I take one of the cameras out and started attaching the wide- range lens on it.

"Yes, I am very excited today. The weather is magnificent and we have a good- looking couple to shoot," he said with smile. I haven't seen the couple yet but Thomas already had since he did their prenuptial photo shoot. I heard that the couple's about the same age as me and Katie said the groom's 'well lush and fit'. So much for being a professional Katiekins.

Thomas and I divided the work. He'll be documenting the ceremony while I go around taking pictures of the guests. Another guy, Justin, will be videotaping the wedding.

Katie showed up ten minutes later clad with her purple cocktail dress. Thank fuck she isn't wearing leopard print. She still thinks those things are fashionable. She stopped short when she saw what I was wearing.

"What's that? You look like a total lezzer," she said running her eyes over my clothes.

"Well I am," I found defending myself. "And you told me not to charm the guests so…" I said looking down at myself.

"As if that would stop you from jumping them." Katie had an awful talent of making me sound like a sex fiend.

"You're not paying me to dress up like you so keep schtum alright?" I countered, already getting tired of this argument.

"Whatever, wedding starts in twenty, get yourself out there." Katie shoved a wedding invitation on my hands before she stormed off. I opened it to look at the schedule of the events before I glanced over the couple's names: Frederick McLair and Elizabeth Stonem. The woman's name sounds familiar but I couldn't place where I've heard or read it before so I shrugged it off and followed Thomas out.

Thomas and I went our separate ways. Him on the front by the altar while I positioned myself over the guests, just like what we agreed to do. The wedding started not long after and I set to work. Katie was right, Mr. McLair was fit and lush. He's a tall man with brown complexion. He's got messy black hair and a boyish grin. Exactly what Katie's types are. Elizabeth Stonem looks as gorgeous as her groom with her wedding gown, in my humble lesbian opinion. I took a lot of shots when she was walking down the aisle and when she reached the altar, I sneaked a peak of the images._ Beautiful_. There's an air of mystery on her and her blue eyes are really captivating.

The ceremony lasted for an hour and the photo shoot in the church took another before we all went to the reception area.

I rode my moped to the reception, it was set outdoor just ten minutes away from the church. The place looks magnificent. Big tents are put up over the grassland and they used white cloths to shade the place which billows in the wind, adding beauty to the scene. Tables and chairs are everywhere and there's a stage set up for the band to play on for later with the band's equipment is set up. Paper lanterns are suspended by lamp posts but won't be light up until tonight. "Nicely done Fitch Wedding Plans," I mumbled to myself. I positioned myself on the entrance, taking pictures of the arriving guests with my other camera. And that's when I saw her.

My heart and mind went overdrive. My palms started to get clammy and thank god my camera strap's over my neck or the poor thing would have landed on the ground the moment I lose grip on it. I looked at her face and I wondered why I didn't see her at the church. She has a shoulder- length slightly wavy platinum blonde hair that's faintly moving from the wind. Her eyes are what caught my attention though. They're the bluest eyes I've ever seen and I couldn't look away for the life of me. If Elizabeth's eyes are beautiful, hers are stunning. I was able to pry my eyes away from hers and examined the rest of her. My gaze moved down to her lips which are fixed on a line, no expression on them. But I also noticed how kissable they are. _Whoa there Fitch._ She's wearing a pale blue dress that reaches her knees. It accentuates every curve of her body and makes the color of her eyes stand out more. I unconsciously licked my lips on the exposed skin of her shoulders with only the thin straps of her dress going over them. Her creamy white skin looks so soft I want to sink my teeth in them. _Good riddance_. She has heels on that makes her taller than she already is. I snapped out of my blue- eyed blonde- filled daydream and decided to take a picture of that beautiful gorgeous lady. Just as my finger clicks the shutter, she must have sensed my presence because she looked up straight to the camera and shone those dangerous blue eyes directly at me.

I only had the power to press the shutter before I timidly dropped the camera, trying to act like I wasn't some stalker and smiled at her. She studied me for a second, flicking her eyes downwards trailing them up and locking her gaze with mine. _Oh god, those eyes. I could spend my life staring at them._ She must have sorted that it's my job to shoot people with my Canon because she smiled back, the expression of her eyes changing from suspicious to friendly. She has the most expressive eyes I've ever seen. She walked pass me to the tables and I got a good whiff of her perfume. It's a mix of something sweet like vanilla and lavender.

Oh Emily Fitch, you're a goner.

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi's POV next time. :)<strong>


	2. Duty Before Pleasure

**Chapter two! It's longer than I intended to be. **

**I don't own Skins, hope I own Naomi Campbell though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi's POV<strong>

I told them I don't want to do it. Fucking no. But again, no one listened to me on how a complete disaster this would turn out. That's where the good stories come from they say, people doing silly things. This would be a hell of a good story then.

My friends Freddie and Effy are getting married. I'm very happy for them of course, after three years of being together they've finally decided to seal the deal. But that's not what I'm protesting about. The problem is they asked me to sing on their fucking wedding. No, scratch that, more like demanded while threatening to fire me on my job if I didn't. Have I told you how I fucking hate injustice?

It all started when I got the job at _Examiner_. It's a news magazine that goes out fortnightly. I was skeptic on taking on the job at first because my father's already working for them. Old Michael's the Editor in Chief. But the Examiner was a decent magazine, they are known for delivering the news in very unconventional ways; marking their spot in the readers' mind. The news staff has a young age group, probably the reason they don't settle on what's in the books, they formulate their own styles; they're adventurous. Almost all of them are in their twenties, with just a few exceptions of the editors.

But_ Examiner's_ on crossfire of how the staff is a bunch of young writers given the liberty to write on a posy magazine. Most of their critiques are old school publications so the judgment is actually biased.

Truth be told, _Examiner's_ competitions are actually afraid because it's showing how boring and bland their magazines compares to it. I ended up grabbing the opportunity of working for them because it possesses the things I wanted for a job; liberal, idealistic, non- comformist, unique. Not like those magazines that run stories only their sponsors wanted to run, therefore defeating the purpose of public service.

Freddie happened to be the son of the publisher so technically, he's my boss too and he's got the liberty to fire me if he wanted to. I know he won't do it, but you never know: desperate men do desperate things. Effy's one of the writers like me, she got in four months after I did. That time, people are still doubtful of my competence because my dad's their boss. Effy never took that fact to question my talent on writing. She gave me respect I found lacking from others. We found ourselves always getting coffee together and passing tips to each other. We became the other's best friend, but there's nothing else there.

We have the same principles in life, Effy and I. We both agree that a gender's just a body, but love is love. She's been with a couple of girls before and I have history with them too when I was in uni. But all Effy's thoughts of girl romance vanished when she met Freddie.

Five weeks after Effy got the job, the publisher's son visited our office. He's probably trying to get a hang on the business because he'll be taking over his father's job soon. Eff and I were sipping coffee over her cubicle when Mr. McLair walked in the office doors. He took one look at Effy and I swear I could hear his little boy heart double in size at the sight of her.

Effy ignored him for a good two weeks before agreeing to go out with him. After that, Effy seemed to be as loved up as Freddie does. I miss a bit of her but Freddie isn't hard to like. He actually knows his way around the business, not like those people whose only reason they got the job is of family connection.

On Effy's absence, another person crept up on me. Cook's one of the four sports writer of the magazine; he's been a staff a year earlier than I am and he's a good mate of Freddie. He likes to stop by my cubicle once in a while constantly making dirty jokes and trying to get me to his bed but once you see past that, he's actually not that bad.

Cook's life has been rough. His dad's the Editor in Chief of the newspaper _News Portal_. But Cook's dad is not like Michael, I'm afraid. If my dad's keeps on encouraging to do better on my job, Cook's dad's doing the opposite. Cook had a background as a juvenile delinquent. He was constantly on trouble with the law, breaking into establishments, drugs, getting into fight, that kind of thing. He should let me run a story about his life, it's a great human interest story.

Cook applied for the job in_ News Portal_, because he wanted to prove his dad his capabilities. He passed all the criteria but his dad opposed his hiring, said his son's irresponsible and won't do good on the post. They ended up not taking him because his dad threatened to resign if they hire him. But Cook's a renewed man and he's a great sports writer. When I read his articles, I could feel the tension of the game, like I was there to witness it myself. I respect him and Cook respected me back because he understands what I was going through with my struggle to prove myself. We became good friends once I made clear I didn't want to shag him. But who am I kidding, he's still on it, the fucker.

I worked my ass off for Examiner, to show I didn't get the job because my father holds the highest post in the staff. It's true, Michael didn't even know I was applying. After two years as a news writer, I got promoted to news editor. Again I didn't want to accept it since I wanted to continue covering events rather than getting stuck at the office correcting other people's mistakes.

Effy convinced me to take it. I deserved it more than anyone else in the staff, she said. Effy isn't the type to say something she didn't mean to. So fuck it, I said and accepted it. I made a deal with Michael that I'll take the job but would be sent to assignments from time to time.

I edited my own works before but never did I edit others'. It turned out being an editor was alright. It feels great when people hang on to my words, how they look at me expectantly when I'm telling them what their articles needed to make it better. What can I say, I loved the power.

Dad said I was made for the job since it only comes second nature to me to detect wrongs on everything and I live to point them out._ Haha, very funny Michael. I'm sure mum fell for you for your good sense of humor._ I'm being hard on him, I know. But he's the man that named his only daughter Naomi fucking Campbell, did he know the mockery I had to endure while I sported that name? Yes, that and it's his fault I'm on a pickle at the moment.

He was the one blabbed to our officemates that his Naomi could sing great, winning every singing contest she joined when she was still a tiny thing. We could have left it off there, thank you very much. But no, he went one step further, bringing a video of me when I was twelve singing on one of those sodding contest. They all had a good laugh about it for a week. Who would expect the snobbish, always- rolling- her- eyes Naomi sings on pansy contests like that?

"Come on Naomi, no second thoughts now," Effy told me as she watched my reflection on the mirror. She must have sense what I was thinking about. Hell, she always sense what I'm thinking about. Effy's weird like that. Her makeup's being done and she's sitting on in front of a three way mirror in her hotel room as the makeup artist, Chloe, gets to work.

"I know, I know, but I'm about to make a complete arse of myself in front of people from the office, not to mention your family and Freddie's. Am I not allowed to get nervous?" I countered, standing up from where I am sitting on the bed and started pacing.

"Naomi, do you think I'll ask you to do this if I know you'll make a complete arse of yourself?" she asked with her eyes closed as Chloe place make up on her eyelids.

"I dunno," I shrugged.

Effy's eyes shot open and glared at my reflection. "Of course not. I'm your best friend you cretin, why would I do that?"

"Right. Sorry," I quickly apologized. "I'm just… I'm not sure."

Effy turned on her chair to face me. "Okay will you just stop moving around? You're making me dizzy," she said holding her hands up. I stopped my back and forth march and stood in front of her. "I've seen you sing, there's nothing to worry about," she assured me.

"Uh yeah. You saw me sing first on my dad's video recorder and second when I was so drunk off my face I snogged Cook." I cringed at the memory of kissing him. Not that he's a horrible kisser, he was quite good actually. It's just that I don't do things out of my control. And drinking too much vodka that night that I forget all my morals in life brings unhappy memories.

"Well, have as much alcohol in your system if that would do it. You're singing in my wedding Campbell and that's it," Effy said firmly, turning back to face the mirror.

I'm fucked.

...

I kissed Effy goodbye before I went to the church. Since she's the bride, she'll be arriving last and I couldn't come with her because JJ and Cook needed a ride. JJ's the photo editor of the magazine, we're probably the youngest editors of the staff. He's best friends with Cook and Freddie. I'm not that close to him than I am with Cook or Freds but we're alright I guess. The way he talks on complex run on sentences makes the OC in me pull all my hair out but JJ couldn't help it. When he gets locked on like that, you have to stop him or he'll drone on forever.

They're both wearing tux as I met them on the hotel's parking lot, standing beside my green Ford Focus. JJ's on a bow tie while Cook's a sporting a carelessly done neck tie. "Looking respectable as ever James," I laughed at him. I stood in front of him and I tried to fix his lopsided tie.

"Oh you know me Naomikins," he smiled. "You're looking fucking great yourself babe." He eyes me up and down with his seductive stare.

"I don't think I like where your mind is taking you Cook." I lightly punched him on the shoulder as finished salvaging his tie. "JJ, looking suave," I offered JJ who's tapping his foot on the floor.

"Thanks Naomi, it's 90 cotton and it's very comfortable," he said, smoothing his front with his palms.

...

"Hey Naoms, got ya little song number sorted then?" asked Cook beside me while I drive the car. He brought his feet up to my dashboard and I gritted my teeth to stop myself from swatting it away.

"Cook, get your fucking feet off or I'll chop them off you."

Cook abruptly brought his feet down. "Alright, chillax babe," he grinned. "Suicide mission's still on go then?" I fixed him my Campbell death glare.

"Cook, I suggest you stop talking or there would be 96% chance Naomi would lose patience further resulting to reckless driving which ends up to accidents almost all the time," JJ said in the back seat.

"Yes Cook, suicide mission's still on green light. No chance of retreating," I sighed. Cook threw his head back and laughed throatily.

"Don't worry babe, the Cookie monster got your back."

"And what kind of help could you possibly offer me?"

He made a look, thinking hard for his answer. "A comforting shag," he eyed me suggestively.

"Fuck off," I groaned. "Maybe what I need is some sort of moral support," rolling my eyes at him.

"What, you nervous?"

"It does happen once in a while."

"Could've fooled me Naomi Campbell," he grinned.

...

We arrived at the church 15 minutes later. I parked my car beside an orange dilapidated moped. "Who would ride that to a wedding?" I asked incredulously as we get out of my car, locking it with the automatic key.

"This ride is fucking mint," laughed Cook, running his hand over the hand brakes.

"Leave it James," I warned. This man has the weird talent on getting into trouble. I don't want him ruining a bike from a teenage boy. Not on Effy's wedding, no.

Freddie's already at the church waiting for his bride and we went over to him as we attempt to placate him. He smiled nervously at us.

"This is it man, I'm getting married," he said cracking his knuckles in an obvious way of releasing nervousness. He's wearing his own tuxedo, his hair's still stubbornly messy even it's his wedding day. He looks charming with it anyway.

"Good luck Freddie. There's only 23% chance that Effy might change her mind and run away but the other 77% is in your side, based on statistical studies with couples getting married under 25 years old," JJ said and fidgeted with his bow tie.

I quirked an eyebrow, Cook bits back a laugh and Freddie frowned at him. "Thanks mate, that really helped me out."

"Sorry, based on your tone of voice, you're being sarcastic therefore you do not mean what you're saying-"

"JJ, you're getting locked on," I said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Bugger. Sorry."

I turned to face Freddie. "Good luck Freds, seize the day," I told him, giving him a hug.

"Thanks. Looking forward to your song number," he grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Why don't we find our seats," I suggested to the other two.

Cook, JJ and I sat at the second row of pews as everybody else around us settles on their seats. Effy's car arrived not long after and soon she was walking down the aisle with her dad. Everybody fell silent as they watched Effy and Jim Stonem make their way to the altar. Jim's patting her hand where it was tucked in his other arm. Effy have a small smile on her face but her eyes are full of emotions.

Freddie looked like he's luckiest man alive with his impish grin playing on his lips as he watched with pure admiration as the woman he loves walk to him, about to make a vow to be with him forever.

The ceremony went on smoothly. I teared up when they exchanged vows. _Damn it, I said I won't fucking cry no matter what._ Cook wrapped his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me lightly. "They're perfect for each other, our Freds and Eff, aren't they?" he whispered to my ear. I nodded, wiping tears off my eyes with my hankie. He kissed the side of my head. "It's alright Nai. We love them, and we're well happy for them aren't we?" he said with a smile. You gotta love Cook sometimes.

"Thanks Cook," I said, sniffing and wiping the rest of my tears away.

"Anytime babe," he smiled and we focused back to the wedding ceremony.

...

Two hours later, we're set to go to the reception. Cook and JJ are riding on the limousine Freddie and Effy would be in. I couldn't obviously leave my car behind so I drove there alone, arriving a little bit earlier.

I was busy thinking about the possibility of forgetting the song lyrics of the song whilst I walked toward the reception area from the parking lot when I sensed someone observing me. When I raised my eyes from the path I was walking on, I was greeted by a camera lens. The flash went off and I blinked rapidly for three seconds. I was ready to bare my claws out to this person who's unabashedly taking pictures of me when she let her camera fall. Warm chocolate brown eyes gazed at me; they look guilty for having caught but they didn't waver as they stare at me.

My cold demeanor melted as she warmly smiled at me. Her hair, it's the most vibrant and reddest shade I've ever seen. God I don't know what I like more, her hair or her eyes. Or her cute button nose or how her dimples show when she smile. I quickly checked her out. No, not checked out. I was merely observing. Her outfit makes her look like some chic artist. She might be a hired photographer for the event, I realized. Oh, not someone who really wanted a picture of me. That's sad, I'll gladly pose for a picture if she wants one._ Oh fuck, what am I saying?_

I smiled back at her, hoping she didn't misinterpret my hard stare a minute earlier. I want to stop by and say hi, really I do but the Campbell rule number eight says duty first before pleasure. Don't look at me like that, I have my own rules in life. I want to be there for Effy on her special day and I still need to find the band, make sure we're set for later. Besides, she's obviously working and I can't disturb her without any reasons aside from _I want to tell you you look adorabale_. But I wouldn't pass up on meeting this very interesting stranger. _Stay alive, I will find you,_ is what I'm thinking when I walked passed her and noticed our obvious height difference. Can she be the cutest human ever or what?

I looked for the band and found them over the bar on the right side of the buffet table. "We don't play sober," the lead guitarist told me as I gawked at them taking shots. They're on their matching white tux suits. "Mr. McLair said it's cool."

I shrugged and ordered a drink for myself. "Jinx then, I don't sing sober too," I said clinking glasses with him.

"You're Naomi then?"

I nodded.

"Fuck girl, you don't strike me to sing that kind of song," he said.

"Most people don't," I said downing my shot. It burned as it travelled down my throat. "Everything sorted then? I don't want to disappoint the newlyweds," I asked him.

He winked at me. "We got it Naomi, practiced for it well. Can play it with our bloody eyes closed."

I raised my eyebrows at him. He's a bit like Cook, this guy. "Alright then," I said, satisfied with his confidence. I thought about ordering another shot. 

_Well Mrs. McLair actually encouraged it_.

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest, I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, dunno why. But tell me what you think? Thank you. ;) Chapter three soon.<br>**


	3. You And I

**Okay chapter three. I hope it doesn't suck too much. Thank you for the subscribers and all that, now I know people actually read this. :D Longer than I intended to be but better than chapter two... I guess.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

I walked aimlessly towards the other side of the lawn, taking a much needed break from duty. Fucking hell, I've been on the go since this morning and it's already 5pm. I only had the time to change the battery of my camera before I get hauled back on the scene. There's nothing eventful going on to the party this time anyway, just a lot of talking and eating and dancing. Besides, Thomas got it covered. I saw a lone bench over the far end of the lot, facing the valley of the hillside and decided to spend my minutes of solitude with it. I sat down and leaned on the weathered wood and reached for my jacket pocket for a smoke. I'm not a smoker person really, I smoke when I'm tired. Or nervous. I lighted the fag and inhaled deeply, the chemicals entering my body already making me feel better. I puffed out the thick cloud of smoke, watching it ascend and disappear on the chilly dusk sky.

My thoughts drifted to the blonde from earlier. Fuck, if I have known what I will be discovering tonight I would've worn something better than my worn out sneakers and faded jeans. I've seen her a couple of times and every time she just gets prettier and prettier. Based on my observation, she's a good friend of the bride and the groom. Not a relative though, far from their looks.

After the blonde- filled reminiscing, I focused on the view from where I'm sitting. The bench is on the edge of a hill and below me are city lights blinking, different in colors, mixing up until they're just a blur of pleasant sight. The artist in me started tingling and I just have to take a picture. I laid my fag on the space beside me and took my camera, which is still conveniently strewn over my neck. I readjusted the lens and lighting, making sure I got the best angle and clicked the shutter. I checked the result on the LCD screen. _Perfect_.

"Thought you're hired to take pictures of weddings not some obscure scenery only deep shit artists understand," a voice from behind me spoke.

My heart skipped a bit when I turned to look at the stranger talking. It was the blue- eyed deity herself. Once again I dared to stare on those eyes, which a little out of focus. Someone's been drinking. Her eyes still have the same intensity they contained the first time I saw them. Her voice was playful when she spoke and she's sporting the same playful look as she stared back at me.

Her eyebrows slightly knitted and I realized I was staring longer than I should. _Right, I need to talk._ "I was. I mean I am but I couldn't pass up on it." I looked at the city lights then back at her. "Besides, as an artist I'm required to be a douche once in a while." I took a dig.

"Yeah?" Her eyebrows raised, amused look on her face.

I nodded. "Yes. I mean we have an entire curriculum for it in uni. Douchery 101, then Advanced Douchery. My professor had a Ph.D.," I said, trying to keep a straight face. "What a douche."

"You think you're funny."

"I'm hilarious."

"Fair enough."

A smile's playing on her lips and she's studying me closely. I decided to give her a proper answer. "I don't have a choice, really. It's a reflex for me. Like every perfect moment is a gorgeous woman; my camera doesn't have the heart to say no."

_Shit_. I didn't mean to say that. Way to fucking go Fitch. Next time just wear a fucking neon sign around your neck that says **I'M GAY.**

The pupils of her eyes contracted and her playful look wavered as she processed what I said. I braced myself for what's to come next; either she walks away or stutter a reply just to fill the awkwardness.

She surprised me when she grinned and walked over the side of the bench. She crossed her arms and inspected the scene in front of her. "Really?" she said more than to herself than to me. "Does that mean I'm one of those gorgeous women since I've caught you sneaking a shot earlier?"

A blush crept up on me before I could stop it. I'm glad she wasn't looking at me when she asked. I allowed myself to smile though. "You could say that," I offered nonchalantly. She laughed softly, the sound's music to my ears. She turned to look at me, offering me a smile. I smiled back at her.

"Want to sit down?" I asked taking the fag off the space beside me. I saw her hesitate for a second before sitting beside me on the bench.

"Actually, you don't mind if I take a drag?" she asked, crossing her legs and looking at my fag.

I passed it to her. "Not at all."

"Thanks," she said gratefully before placing the still-burning fag between her lips, taking a long drag. _We're practically kissing_. She kept the smoke in for a four seconds, I counted, before she released it to the air. "Fuck, that's better," she sighed.

"Seems like you needed that."

"You have no idea."

She moved to pass it back to me but I shook my head and smiled. "It's okay, all yours. I have more if you want."

"Nah, I'm good. Besides rule number 36 says never accept a second fag from a douche." She took another drag and I watched as she gracefully exhaled it to the air. This girl could smoke.

"What kind of a lame rule is that?" I asked, a confused smile creeping up on me.

"One of my 128," she simply shrugged. We sat silently for a while as she finished the rest of the fag. She flicked the remaining embers away when she's done and turned to look at me. "Actually a second fag would be very much appreciated."

I laughed and pulled out the packet off the pocket of my jacket, giving one to her. "What happened to rule number 36?"

"Rules could change depending on the circumstances," she replied breezily, securing the fag between her lips. I flicked the lighter to life and drew the fire to the tip. "I'm planning on changing it soon."

"Oh yeah? Change it with what?" I asked, returning the lighter to my pocket and leaning down to the bench.

"Never pass up on a free fag. Especially if it's from a douche."

I giggled. "That's a good one."

"I know."

"I'm Emily."

"Hello Emily," she smiled at me.

"You're not gonna tell me your name?" I asked when she didn't say anything else.

She laughed. "It's Naomi."

Naomi. "Naomi," I tested her name on my tongue, and even in the darkening day, I saw her pupils dilate when she heard me say it. "Naomi," I said it again, just to see that reaction again.

"Congratulations Emily, you can fucking say my name," her voice dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

I laughed softly. "You've got a beautiful name."

She snickered. "No shit. Wait till you hear my last name."

That pikes my interest. "Yeah? What's your last name?"

She pursed her lips and shook her head. "I don't have to answer that."

What could possibly be her last name? Something awful- sounding perhaps. "Suits you then, I'll soon find out anyway," I said with a shrug.

"And how are you gonna do that exactly?" she challenged.

"Easy. I'll ask people around." I looked passed her, to where the party is. "I'm sure one or two people know your name since you're invited to the wedding and all."

"Stalker much."

"Or you could spare me the time and tell it to me now," I offered.

"Why would I want to do that?" She looked at me, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because… that makes it easier," I said slowly, dragging my words out.

"I'd like to see you put effort into it."

My mouth opened in surprise. She really is something. "Fine then," I conceded, leaning my head back to the bench, a bit disappointed.

We were silent for a couple of minutes. I was surprised with her sudden outburst whilst I pick on my old jeans. "Fucking hell, it's Campbell alright?" she said urgently.

"Huh?" I stared at her, confused. What is she on?

"My last name, it's fucking Campbell," she huffed.

"Okay. Don't be so angry," I said carefully.

"Well, you stopped talking and shit," she reasoned.

"I was just… thinking, Naomi… Campbell," I said, realization of her name hit me. But I was able to hold in my laughter, she looks properly pissed already.

"Go on, take a dig. I've heard every single fucking lame ass joke about it anyway," she said opening her arms in invitation. I realized how much shit she has to take, people not taking her seriously, because of her name. That must have been very frustrating.

"Don't worry, I won't," I simply said. "You still have a beautiful name Naomi."

Her features softened instantly. "Oh." She looked sheepish after. "I apologize for being intense," she said, biting her lower lip. _Oh god, can I bite that rosy lips for you?_

"I like it intense." The words left my lips before I realized I said it. I crunched up my face, shutting my eyes tightly, shame engulfing me. "Fuck. Shit, sorry I didn't mean that. I mean… not what you're thinking." I felt my face grew hot.

Further surprising me, Naomi burst out laughing beside me. "Is that a reflex too?" she asked when her laughter subsided. I pursed my lips and looked down on my camera. Jesus, you're such a fucking twat Emily. "Emily, really. It's fine," she assured me when I didn't reply. "For the record, I like it intense too."

My eyes almost bulged out my head. This woman's going to be the death of me. "Yeah?" I asked, recovering from my humiliation.

"Oh yeah," she asserted, smiling wickedly my way. She finally finished her fag and she threw it away just like the first one. "Right. Thanks for the fag but I need to head back, my little number's up any moment."

"Little number?" I asked curiously. I stood up when she did.

She stopped and surveyed me standing beside her.

"Jesus, you're fucking short," she said. There's no malice in her voice, just pure amusement.

"That's not a very nice thing to say Naomi."

She bit back a laugh. "Sorry for hurting your feelings Emily," she mockingly apologized.

"So, what's this little number you're saying then?" I asked as we both walked back to the reception.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Just before I could argue with her, a guy with a short brown hair and carelessly done tie walked in front of us.

"Naomi, were you gone Princess?" I instantly noticed the name drop. _Princess? Is he… are they?_

"Went for fresh air," she said.

I laughed. "Fresh air, you smoked two cigarettes," I butted in.

"Yeah, well. Guess that's my own version of fresh air." She smirked at me.

The Cook guy glanced at me and a sudden confused look clouded his feature. I looked at him with confusion as well, it's like he knows something I don't.

"Cook, didn't your mum told you it's rude to stare?" Naomi frowned at him. She too noticed his odd behavior.

"Oh what the fuck. There's two of you?" he finally said guffawing, clapping his hands in the process. He's got throaty deep voice, this man's loud.

"What the fuck are you on?" Naomi said shoving him lightly, looking confusedly at him then at me.

"I'm guessing you've met Katie," I said with a small smile.

"Yeah, babe. That one's fierce. Ask her for a dance, threatened to chop my thing off," he gleefully shared.

"Katie, who's Katie?" Naomi looked at me for explanation.

"She's my sister, twin actually. She arranged this wedding," I replied sheepishly. Her eyes, fuck those eyes, went wide in shock. She seriously needs a license for having such dangerous eyes.

"Oh." She looked at me like it's the first time she'd seen me.

"Get your ass onstage Naomikins, you're up," Cook told her. Naomi looked at me, indecisive. "Go on, I'll keep your lady friend company," he said pushing her towards the general direction of the stage where the band's starting to sing _All I Want Is You_ by_ U2._

"Good luck," I said smiling at her, giving her a nod.

"No funny business James," she warned and pinched a handful of Cook's cheek. Cook just smiled at her.

_Funny business? What does she mean?_

Cook and I stood as we watch her head towards the stage. He turned to me a second later. "Right. Hello there Red, I'm James Cook. Call me Cook because I like you." He held his hand out.

I took his hand and shook it. "Hi Cook. I'm Emily Fitch. Call me Emily because that's my name." He laughed out loud.

"Nice one. Finally met the hotter twin." This guy's charming, I gotta admit. I'm growing to like him already. Unless he's Naomi's boyfriend then…

"Don't let Katie hear you say that." I grinned back at him.

"I probably wouldn't. Come on then, you wouldn't want to miss our Naomi sing." He ushered me to follow him. We made our way to a table by the right side of the stage. I realized it's the newlyweds' table. They're sitting together with a curly haired guy in a bow tie. Cook and I sat on the two vacant seats. "Hi," I greeted the bow tie guy who's sat on my right.

"Hello," he smiled back. He looked at my camera then back at me.

"Nice camera you have there," he commented. "And expensive as well."

"Thanks. I actually needed it for work so."

"Yes of course. You need top quality camera if you are a photographer. I have one of those as well. I'm JJ by the way."

I shook his hand and smiled. "Hi JJ, I'm Emily Fitch."

His eyes widen and his gripped on my hand tightened. I smiled confusedly at him. Did he meet Katie as well? No, not possible. He reacted when I told him my name.

"You're Emily Fitch."

"Uh, yeah. Do you know me?" I asked. He finally released my hand, Cook leaning in to listen to our conversation.

"Yes, yes. Of course, you're Emily Fitch. It's me, Jonah Jeremiah Jones. Our magazine already bought seventeen of your works, and well since I am the photo editor, you contacted me about them," he said excitedly.

JJ Jones. Oh, right. He works in_ Examiner_. I remember that particular magazine because they pay well and JJ sends a pretty long but rather nice e-mails, praising my works. "JJ!" I exclaimed, finally realizing who he was. "Of course I remember you." Then my brain clicked. Elizabeth Stonem. Yes, she writes for the magazine. That's why her name's familiar.

"I'm quite pleased you remember me Emily, that boosted my self esteem at some extent."

I blushed at his words. "Thank you for your e- mails by the way, they're all nice and sweet." I smiled at him.

He seemed pretty proud of himself. "You're welcome, you had great shots. The pictures of the London riots are exceptional and may I add, very dangerous to take. You could have been trampled," he said with lighting speed.

"Shit, you're one of those fucking hardcore photographers, aren't ya?" Cook told me, looking impressed.

I smiled at him, feeling pleased with myself as well.

"It would be perfectly understandable that you refuse my request for I know it's a personal thing to ask, granted, but may I..?" JJ asked me, looking at my camera again.

"Sure," I said, unhooking the camera off my neck and passing it to him.

"Thank you," he said. He studied the exterior of the camera switching it on. I watched him study my shots when a voice across the table made me look up.

"Who's your friend Cook?" asked the bride Elizabeth, eyeing me curiously across the table.

"This is Emily Eff, Naom's friend. He's my friend now as well, am I right red?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Naomi's friend?" Elizabeth said, raising her eyebrows.

"Well actually we just met, lend her a fag," I explained. "I'm here to take pictures." It would be weird for them to see a guest both of them don't know.

"Sweet," she simply said. "I'm Effy, this is the lucky man, Freddie," she introduced themselves.

Freddie waved at me and smiled with a laidback smile. "Hello there Emily."

"Hi. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks."

After the introduction and formalities, the band finished the song they were playing and I watched as Naomi walked on stage. The lead guitarist secured a microphone on the mic stand and placed it on the middle of the stage. Naomi stood in front of it and cleared her throat.

"Hi. I'll be singing, obviously. I would like to point out though that I was forced to do this." A ripple of laughter went through the crowd while Cook's laughing maniacally beside me. "Mr. McLair said he'll sack me if I don't do it. So here it goes. Hope it's worth it Fredster." Freddie smiled and gave her two thumbs up.

I was expecting some old song that people normally sing in a wedding. My eyebrows shoot up when the guitar and piano started playing and she started singing seconds later.

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh_

_I'd give anything again to be your baby doll_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

Oh fuck me, that's Lady Gaga! I watched in awe as she sing. She's slightly swaying, in tune with her singing. Freddie and Effy stood up and went to dance. This girl's constantly surprising me. Oh my god, she looks beautiful.

Before Naomi hits the chorus, she seems enjoying herself despite her earlier protestations, even removing the mic off the stand.

_Something, something about this place_

_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy_

_Yeah something about, baby, you and I_

Now I understand why Freddie wanted her to sing, her voice is heavenly. She threw her inhibitions away, feeling the song with her body. I was fixated, I was rooted watching her. Half of the guests are on the dance floor, dancing as Naomi belts out the lyrics.

I almost didn't notice Cook asking me to dance with him. With great effort, I looked momentarily away from Naomi to address him. "Maybe later?" I answered him quickly before I looked back at my religious viewing on Naomi. But then I have to look back at Cook because he's staring at me with a grin on his face. "What?"

"Got your eyes on our Naomi then?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I stared back at him, attempting not to give anything away. "Don't you worry Red, she's got her eyes on you too." Oh okay, they're definitely not together. Unless Cook's suggesting I get on with his girlfriend. Which is unlikely.

A wild applause followed the ending of the song. I clapped my hands as well, falling harder than I ever was to anybody. She went over to where Effy and Freddie are still on the dance floor. She hugged both of them before going to where Cook, JJ and I were left on the table.

"That was amazing," I said a bit breathlessly, I didn't notice I was holding my breath as she walked closer to our table.

"Thanks. I guess you liked it." She grinned at me.

"Nice one Blondie, fucking ace!" Cook laughed while he ruffled Naomi's hair.

"Oi! Clumsy bastard," Naomi said swatting his hand away.

"Come on then Naomikins, Emilio, let's get drinks. Cookie needs a refill," he said. "Coming Jay?" he looked at JJ who's still sitting on the table.

JJ looked up from my camera, _oh shit right my fucking camera_, and shook his head. "No thanks Cook. You know what alcohol does to my body." He looked at me. "Emily, can you spare a minute?" he asked seriously.

"Sure," I said. I let Cook and Naomi go on to where the bar is, telling them I'll be with them in a minute before sitting back down beside JJ. "You're not going to tell me my shots suck right?" I said with a nervous laugh.

JJ blinked. "No. As a matter of fact, I'm quite impressed with them, for the record I've always been impressed with your work." I blushed a bit. He scrolled to the last shot I took, that of the city lights, then a shot of Effy and Freddie dancing, sun setting in their background, and finally of Naomi. "These shots are quite impressive, may I put, and you would be a great asset on my team."

"Thank you, that's generous for you to say."

"What do you think about working as a photographer in _Examiner_ Emily?" JJ asked.

I was surprised. I didn't expect a job offer. "Well, uhm…" I trailed off.

"Sorry for suddenly asking, but you have great potentials. But again you already know that." He fished out his wallet from his back pocket, picking out a card. "Here, take my card. Think about it, will you Emily?" he asked hopefully.

I eyed him carefully. "Thank you. Uhm, I have to ask something though."

"Go on."

"Does Naomi work for _Examiner_ too?"

JJ smiled knowingly at me. "If it helps, yes. Naomi's our news editor. If you accepted the job, you get to see her every office hours."

I blushed crept up on me. "That's not… why I asked," I lied through my teeth. "I still have to think about it."

"Of course you'll need time to weigh your options. Feel free to call or visit my office any time you get your decision made then we'll talk about the details, scope of work, compensation, working hours and all of that."

I stood up. JJ stood up too. "Thank you JJ. I'll be thinking about it." He gave me my camera back. "See you later." I kissed his cheek, smiled at him and followed Cook and Naomi to the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think please? I don't know if I'm writing this properly or not. R&amp;R, they always make my day, really.<strong>

**Do you want Emily to take the job?  
><strong>

**BTW, I was listening to _Consequence by The Notwist_ while I was typing the bench scene and I think it suited the moment.**

**Chapter 4 soon.  
><strong>


	4. Job Offer

**Hi guys. I just want to thank you all, you've been very generous on the reviews in the last chapter. Thank you for sharing your thoughts, I'm not entirely sure on what will happen to this but I'm taking it one chapter at a time. This chapter's shorter than the rest but I hope you enjoy. (^_^)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi's POV<strong>

I sat behind my desk in my office, nursing a serious migraine. It's shit day at work and the pressure of today's building up on me. One of the articles supposed to be published this week have a discrepancy on the fact checking department. They got one date wrong. Jesus, now they have to pull out the issues already printed.

Everybody had been hauled in the newsroom and got another fucking lecture from Michael I've heard at least 9 times already. Are you fucking kidding me? One person fucks up and everyone got reprimanded. Garth, the guy who made the mistake, was apologizing profusely the whole morning. It took all my willpower not to snap at him and tell him to shut the fuck up. Committing error on your details is the worse a journalist could do. You might as well quit and write fiction if you can't get your fucking facts straight.

I leaned back on my chair, rubbing at my temples. It had been two hours since we're called in the conference room, I've edited two articles from the interns since then. Garth's stupidity, articles peppered with unnecessary commas and no coffee this morning added up to the stubborn pounding in my head.

It's been a week since Freddie and Effy's wedding. They're still on their honeymoon in Brazil and I went back to my old routine on going to work at 10am, editing, copy-reading, writing, dealing with writers. Boring stuff.

I haven't seen Emily since that night. Emily Fitch. Flaring red hair, warm brown eyes and deep husky voice. That's been pretty much what's going through my head the past six days.

After talking to JJ, Emily followed Cook and I to the bar where we already downed two shots of vodka each. Emily had a couple of shots before Cook led her to the dance floor for a dance, followed by JJ later. None for me I'm afraid.

We spent the night chatting, drinking, laughing at Cook's ridiculousness. Just having fun. _Fun_. Huh, I haven't done that for a while. But with the presence of that redhead, there's no other way but to have fun.

On the short amount of time I spent with her, I learned that Emily's a warm person, basically the opposite of me. It was refreshing to see how she listens attentively at JJ's ramblings or how she puts up with Cook's indecency. She's care- free and up to everything thrown her way. So when Cook found out that she's into girls and started asking some uncomfortable questions, she didn't get pissed at him, answering the less lewd stuff.

_"So Emilio, girls are better than boys huh?" he asked on his fourth shot of vodka. I was on my fourth too, Emily on her second._

_Emily smirked, taking her time to answer the question. I waited silently for her response. "I've been with two guys my entire life. Twice is enough thank you," she simply said._

_"I could attempt to change your opinion on that, what you say?" Cook asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her._

_I was ready to slap him over the head for taking it too far but Emily just laughed. "Sorry Cook, you're handsome and all but just not my type."_

_"Ah, but when you change your mind, call Cookie alright?" he asked rather hopefully._

_"You got it. But not in this lifetime I'm afraid."_

Emily's passionate on her work. When she talks about it, there's a glow in her eyes similar when other talks about their significant other. It makes me jealous in a way. _What the fuck, jealous? Get a grip Naomi._

By the end of the night, I knew she had charmed Cook and JJ. Well yeah, admittedly, me too. Yes, Jesus why does she have to be so irresistible? She did not get thrown off by my snarky remarks. She used it to be more endearing instead, answering me with humor without skipping a beat.

It's a shame how my time with her was cut short. She had to leave early, said she has commitments early in the morning.

_"I'll wait for your call Emily. Thanks for considering it," JJ said before she left. I furrowed my eyebrows. Wow, did JJ asked her out? No fucking way._

_"Yes JJ, I'll think about it," she smiled kissing him on the cheek. Whoa boy, but I thought she was gay?  
><em>

_"How about a hug for Cookie before you leave?" Cook opened his arms._

_Emily smiled and walked over, Cook enveloping her to a bone- crushing hug. When she broke away, she looked at me._

_"Goodbye Naomi." The hint of shyness in her voice plus those brown eyes' burning intensity bearing on me made my stomach flutter._

_I cleared my throat and snapped out my vodka- dazed head. "I… yes, goodbye."_

Then she was gone. _No hugs and kisses for you Campbell_. I didn't ask for her number or I don't know, anything to assure I'd see her again. Nothing. Stupid fucking brain not functioning properly at that time.

I later find out JJ offered her a job. _Thank fucking Christ._ Since then I was waiting for her to drop by, or something. But no such luck.

I should get coffee and a fag soon or I'll turn into a proper grumpy bitch I usually get. Just ten more minutes of solitude then I'll fuck off, I decided.

My plan was rudely interrupted when I hear a tentative knock on my office door. I fucking swear if that's Garth, I'll rip his throat out and stuff his body on my filing cabinet.

"Come in!" I called out, trying to get all the irritations from today off my voice but failing miserably.

I had my eyes closed while still massaging my temples when I heard the person who dared to come in. No, it wasn't Garth. It was someone better. Way fucking better.

"Hi."

I froze. It's that delicious sexy husky voice I'll never get tired listening to.

I abruptly snapped my head up to meet her face. My breath hitched to see the familiar vibrant red hair and that face that speaks nothing but warmth. I probably looked shit because her smile turned into a frown when she saw me. "Is this bad timing? I'm sorry I can leave if you want," her voice apologetic.

"No!" I said louder than necessary, it startled both of us. I scrunched my face. "I mean… it's fine." She's wearing a light blue skirt that I could see her bare legs from the knees down. Jesus too much exposed skin. Her shirt's a darker shade of blue and she has a red cardigan over it. Too cute. "Sit down." I gestured on the chair in front of my desk. "Please."

"Okay," she said, taking a seat. "Not a good day at work?"

I sighed and leaned back on my chair. "Yes. Pretty shitty to be honest." Wait, I shouldn't be whining to her about my shit day. "But it's not important, what are you doing here?" I asked even though I already know the answer. "Took your stalking skills to a new level?"

She laughed and I swear the fog in my head dispersed. "No. I went to see JJ actually," she said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've heard that before," I said pretending to look bored. "That's in line with,_ I was in the neighborhood and I thought of dropping by_, and _I didn't know you also work here, what a coincidence._"

She rolled her eyes at me but smiled afterwards."You know a lot of stuff about stalkers Naomi. Were you a stalker before?"

"Okay, you got me. Congratulations you've caught on." We smiled at each other, enjoying our playful banter. "What did you see him about?"

"Who?"

"JJ. What did you see him about?"

"Oh." She gave her head a little shake. "It's about the job he offered."

I feigned mild surprise. "Oh I see… and?"

Emily darts her tongue out to wet her lips, thinking about my question. I noticed it's a habit of hers I'm growing to like. "I… I didn't take it," shaking her head in reply.

"No?" Oh. That's a bit… disappointing. "May I ask why?" I unconsciously moved myself forward, leaning toward the desk. Closer to Emily.

Emily took out a deep breath before answering. "It's not that the offer wasn't appealing. JJ offered my a great deal, financially wise, that is. But I'd rather stick to freelancing, is all. I liked that I wasn't limited to one scope of project." She looked sheepish while she was saying it. "JJ was being really nice about it, I'd feel guilty if I told him over the phone so I came over."

"I see," was my contribution to the conversation.

"Of course I wanted to see you too," she said after. There was no shyness in the admission. Her voice was full of conviction and it made me blush. Furiously. It takes a lot of effort to make Naomi Campbell blush. Emily's pure honesty throws me off, she's not shy to speak her mind. I find it endearing, and rather sexy.

"Well um… er…" I stuttered in reply. Illiterate twat. Emily seems to enjoy my moment of shock because she was just sitting there, smiling broadly and being adorable. I cleared my throat. "You vindictively done that in purpose," I accused her.

"No I didn't."

"Did too."

"Did not."

I leaned back on my chair, watching her smirk away her moment of victory. "I suppose it's nice to see you too," I said plainly running my hands over the armrest of my office chair. "Now you've seen me, what are you gonna do about it?"

She quirked her eyebrows and brought her left wrist up, looking at her purple watch. "Well my watch says it's almost 2pm, and I was wondering if you want to grab lunch? With me of course." She dropped her hand back to her lap and look expectantly at me.

I wouldn't say no for the life of me, but I'm not gonna give in that instantly. "Hmm, I don't know. What's the magic word?"

"Lesbian?"

I chocked on my laughter. Emily snickered. "You're lame."

"Sorry, I thought you meant _that_ magic word," she said, trace of smile's still on her lips. "Would you like to grab lunch with me Naomi. Please?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Where you're taking me to lunch."

She bit her lip and seemed to be thinking hard about it. "Fancy Italian?"

"Never been with an Italian but Freddie's Italian and well, he's hot. Don't tell Effy I told you that."

"I meant Italian _cuisine_ Naomi," she said pointedly.

"Oh. Italian cuisine seems alright."

"But you still think Freddie's hot."

"Yes I do."

"I couldn't deny you that. My friend runs an Italian restaurant just near here, how about it?"

"Alright," I said as I stand up. Emily stood from her chair and waited for me to put my stuff in a purse.

"Let me clarify something though," I said as I shut the clasp of my purse and walking around the table.

"Clarify away."

"This is not a date."

"Call it all you want, you're having lunch with me and that's all that matter."

A faint blush crept up on me again. "You're smooth talker aren't you, Emily Fitch?"

"I try." She held my office door open. "After you ma'am," she said cheekily. I smiled at her and went out the door, Emily following me seconds later.

All stress from today disappeared. Turned out coffee and cigarette is not the best way in relieving my stress. It just takes one redhead to get on the day.

* * *

><p><strong>I know a lot of you wanted Emily to take the job. That was my initial plan but when I started writing it, it didn't feel quite right. I hope you can forgive me. :3 Reviews please? I'll be delighted to hear from you.<br>**

**p.s. in case you were wondering, Naomi sang _You and I _by_ Lady Gaga_ during the wedding.**

**Next chapter, I'll tell you about how the lunch went down on Emily's POV. See you soon!  
><strong>


	5. Giuseppe's

**Hey everyone. Another chapter typed in. Again, thank you very much for the reviews, I'm glad you agree that it's better if Emily didn't take the job. I promise I'll make it beneficial to the story. :) Here goes nothing...**

* * *

><p>Naomi parked her green car at the lot in front of the restaurant my friend Ricky owns. I didn't bring my moped with me on my way to their office and I don't think Naomi would agree on riding it on our way here so having her car was good I guess. The place is a wooden building between a coffee shop and an office building. I come here sometimes, maybe two times a month.<p>

I had a sickly happy smile plastered on my face throughout the drive. Naomi Campbell's having lunch with me.

I had hard time thinking about JJ's offer. I doubted if I could adjust having an employer after three years of freelancing. I didn't know the demands of the job when you have to go by your boss's rules, your boss's deadlines, and your boss's limitations in what you do. JJ's not bad to be a boss I guess, the guy's writing me letters of praise for fuck sake.

In the end, I reached the verdict not to accept it. I decided I can't give up my freelancing career, I have so much fun with it. Believe me, having Naomi as a co-worker alone almost made accept the job. But not accepting it doesn't mean I don't have a chance with her. I'm determined I won't let it go that way. I'll fight tooth and nail to get to know this woman.

Naomi and I made our way to the entrance, the door guy greeting us as he opened the glass doors. The place was half full. It's designed with wooden chairs and tables, lights partly dimmed and music's playing low on the speakers.

"I like it here," Naomi told me as she scanned the place.

_Score one for Fitch._ "I'm glad you do. The food's amazing too," I said smiling at her.

"Good afternoon ladies. Welcome to Giuseppe's," the waiter greeted us. He's wearing a white shirt with the colors from the Italian flag gracing his apron tied around his waist.

"Yeah, hi. Table for two please?" I asked.

"Yes, if you could come this way please." We followed him on the left side of the restaurant, past the other customers. "Will this be fine ma'am?" he asked as he showed us our table.

"Yeah, thanks. It's fine." Naomi and I took our seats. The waiter giving us menus, telling us he'll be back in ten minutes to take our order.

Naomi scanned the menu as I pretend to scan mine. Well because my eyes keep darting across the table to look at her. _My god, she's beautiful._ She looks deep in thought as her eyes travels up and down the menu, silently studying the food choices. She fascinates me endlessly, she can sit there and do nothing and I'll still be mesmerized.

Like she did the first I was staring at her, she looked up and caught me looking again. Like I did the first time, I smiled at her, but not as guilty as before. We looked at each other for a moment but then she was the first to break the eye contact.

"Stop looking at me like that," she mumbled, staring back down at the menu. My smile grew wider; the shyness in her voice's evident.

"Like what?" I asked innocently.

"I dunno… like I'm a remarkable and awe- inspiring being."

"You are."

"Shut up," she said but smiled at me.

"Did I tell you you look beautiful in your office clothes?" I asked again. Because she is. She doesn't have a blazer on, just a white shirt, rolled up halfway to her forearm. It's tucked on her high- waisted black pants and she's wearing black heels. Her blonde hair's tied tidily on a ponytail. Like a strong independent woman. Which I'm quite sure that she is.

Naomi opened her mouth twice without saying anything, as if she's trying to object what I said. In the end, she settled on a simple 'no' as an answer.

"Well you are."

She took a deep breath, and I wonder of it's from exasperation. "Thank you," she said sincerely and smiled at me. "You're not too bad yourself."

"I know." We grinned to each other for what seems like a minute before we got interrupted.

"Ems!" a voice called my name and I looked up to see a dark haired woman with brown eyes and I realized it's Ricky, coming over to our table.

I waved at her and stood up. We hugged as she reached the table. "Hey Ricky."

"I think I saw a chunk of red hair and I knew it was you," Ricky laughed.

"Time of the month. I need to taste your pizza again."

"It's all you eat when you're here. I'm telling you Em, take home one of my pizza boys and he'll make unlimited pizzas for you at home."

I smiled and looked at Naomi, who's looking at us.

"Ricky, this is my friend Naomi. Naomi, this is Ricky, she owns the place," I introduced them to each other.

Naomi stood up and shook Ricky's hand while Ricky pulled her to a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Naomi," Ricky said as they both pulled away.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Naomi replied smiling politely at her.

"So which modeling company are you from?"

Naomi looked confused at the question. "Well… I'm not a model," she replied.

"Oh?" Ricky looked at me with questioning look.

"Naomi's a journalist. She's the news editor of a magazine," I said, rather proudly.

Ricky smiled and nodded her head in understanding. She looked back at Naomi. "Sorry. Emily used to date models, you know girls way taller than her, and I assumed you're a model too because of your height. But wow, a writer's mind with a model's body. I'm quite impressed Ems."

I just smiled sheepishly, not offering Ricky any explanation. Naomi's doesn't seem to mind though, she's looking at me with an amused look on her face but there's a smile ghosting on her lips.

"Which magazine do you work for?" she asked Naomi.

"_Examiner_."

"Luke subscribes to those," Ricky said nodding her head. "He's my husband actually," she added to Naomi. "Well I just stopped by to say hi. I'd better leave you to it; I'm still needed in the kitchen."

"Yeah sure," I said, smiling.

"Later Ems, nice to meet you Naomi."

"Great to meet you too."

"Yeah, thanks Ricky. Tell Luke I said hi."

"Will do."

"Bye."

When Ricky was out of earshot Naomi looked at me, amused. "I thought she was making fun of my name, it turns out someone used to date models," she grinned as we sit down again.

I smiled timidly. "They're girls I used to have photo shoots with, I get into that gig sometimes. I buy them dinner, not exactly a date," I shrugged.

"You didn't correct her though."

"Yeah, well. Sometimes it's nice that people think highly of you."

"Vain."

"Aren't we all?"

"Touche."

The waiter with the Italian flag apron came back and took our order. I ordered pizza, as promise, while Naomi had the Ravioli. He left with our order but came back later with a bottle of wine, said it came from Ricky. So we're sitting here, sipping our wine as we wait for our food.

"Remind me I still have work today and consuming more than two glasses of wine is not advisable," Naomi said as she sips on her glass. I rested mine on the table as I laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm your voice of reason for today."

The food arrived fifteen minutes later. We fell into an easy conversation as Naomi and I eat our lunch.

"How did you become friends with Ricky?" Naomi asked curiously as she scoops the pasta with her fork and as I bite into my pizza.

"See the pictures hung on the wall?" I asked her. Naomi looked around, nodding as she sees them. They're black and white pictures from various places in Italy. "I took them." Naomi studied the picture closed to our table, a picture of a coffee shop.

"It's pretty. They're all beautiful," she said, gazing her eyes back at me and smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Thank you. Ricky went to an exhibit I was in and she saw four of those and asked me if I had more. I did and she offered to buy them all. We became friends later on."

Naomi smiled her understanding. "When did you take them?"

"Two years back. I just got a place for my own and I thought I'll celebrate."

"You love your job don't you?" Naomi asked out of the blue, her eyes looking curious.

I nodded. "Yes. Very much. I don't think I could stand doing something for living if I don't love it."

"That's really good to know."

"Why, don't you love your job?" I asked, realizing that she didn't talk about her job much when we're at the wedding. I wonder if she silently resents it.

"No, it's fine. I like how my works frantic, always trying to beat the deadline but at the same time making sure your work's not something your editor would throw back in your face if you pass it in. It's exhilarating. Tiring job, but keeps my life going. It's the kind of job I'd like to do until I grow old. You learn a lot from the lives of people from all walks of life, the one you write about, the one you write for. You continue to push yourself to do better because you owe it to your readers to bring them good story."

I was studying her closely while she was talking and I love the passion in her voice as she started talking about herself and her job. She didn't talk about herself much before, Cook was the one telling me random stuff about her. As much as I was grateful I knew something about Naomi, I kinda wish she was the one telling me about her. Well yeah, I was a bit jealous how much Cook already knows that much about her, wondering if I could get to know her as much he does, maybe better than him. Or in my wild dreams, know her better than anyone. _Okay, one little Fitch steps at a time._

"Sometimes if it's shit day in the office, I just needed a break. Thanks for providing me that break today Emily" she smiled rather shyly. My heart swelled at her look.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I get to help out."

We talked more after that, about everything and anything. It seems so natural for both us, how we feel comfortable talking to each other. Naomi told me about her family and how and her dad's her boss.

"Is it bad or good that you work with your dad?" I asked, my mind drifting to Katie and how she gets pressured at her and mum's business.

"Sometimes. Others don't think I'm good enough. They were thinking I got in because of Michael. I proved them wrong the fuckers, now I'm news editor." She seemed so proud of herself and I smiled broadly, loving this side of hers.

x

We finished our food and were sipping the remaining wine on our glasses when I remembered something.

"Oh I have something for you," I said placing the wine glass on the table as I reached for my bag.

"Yeah?" Naomi asked, surprised.

I pulled out a brown envelope, neatly tucked in my bag. "Here." Naomi eyed it suspiciously, looking at me then at the envelope then back at me. "Come on, it won't bite I promise," I urged, smile tugging on my lips.

She frowned thoughtfully and took it. "Can I open it now?" she asked me, not sure what to do with the thing.

"Yes, you may."

I watched as she opened the flap and pulled out the thing inside. Her mouth slightly opened, her eyes widened in surprise. I smiled, glad that she seems to like it. She rested the envelope on her lap and used her other hand to run it over the material.

"Do you like it?"

She looked at me, like she's realizing I was still there. She blinked, nodded her head and smiled. "Yes, I love it Emily. You're very talented in what you do," she said. I felt the sincerity in her voice and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

I gave her a copy of the picture I've taken her the first time. I zoomed to her face and printed the image on a 6x10 photo paper. Naomi's expression was a mix of surprise, curiosity, suspicion. That and her undeniable beauty plus those killer blue eyes, I can say she's one of the best subjects I ever had. The most beautiful subject I ever had.

"You're welcome. It's your price for catching me." She laughed softly. "And well I guess you at least deserve one because I kept four."

"Did you?" she asked, raising her perfect eyebrow at me.

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Oh, you know. Put it on my gorgeous women album." I made air quotes on the gorgeous women and Naomi laughed.

"All four of them?"

"Uh-huh," I said unconvincingly.

"I suppose I cannot deny your album that," she smirked.

"That would be heartless Naomi."

"Yeah, I suppose."

x

We had to leave shortly after because Naomi still has things to do at her office. We walked back to her car, Naomi stopping by the driver's door.

"Are you sure you don't want a lift?"

"No, it's alright. I'm going the opposite way and I think I need a walk, I feel a bit disoriented with all the wine."

Naomi laughed. "Alright."

We stood there looking at each other.

"Naomi?"

"Yes, Emily?"

"Can I see you again?" I asked hopefully. Very hopefully. I'm not like this with the girls I asked dates before. I was normally confident, using all my charms to get them to say yes. But when I'm staring at those intense blue eyes, I get restless, my palms get sweaty. Naomi Campbell's stare excites me._ She excites me._ I fucking love the feeling and it scares me the same time how a look can bring out too many emotions in me.

"Well you already know where I work. Guess I don't much have a choice."

My face fell a bit, not the response I was hoping for.

"It was a joke," she added hastily upon seeing my expression. "Yes you can see me again. I'd like to see you again too." My face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree upon hearing that.

"For a real date next time?" The admission that she likes to see me again boosting up my confidence.

I saw her pupils do the thing when I said her name the first time. _Oh jesus, she's perfect._ "Sure."

"Great."

"Give me your phone," she asked me softly. I grabbed my phone from the pocket of my cardigan and gave it to her. She also retrieved her own phone from her purse. Her hand brushed against mine as she we swapped our phones and I shuddered at the contact. _Fuck, I hope she didn't notice that._ I typed my number on her phone, checking the numbers three times to make sure I didn't give her the wrong number and gave it back to her. She passes my phone back to me, another brushing of the fingers that lights me up.

"I better go. Thanks again Emily. I had fun."

"I did too. I hope the rest of the day goes well."

Before I knew it, Naomi stepped closer and leaned down, kissing me on my right cheek. Vanilla and lavender and something uniquely Naomi filled up my senses. She leaned back and smiled after and got in her car. I watched as her car backs off from the parking lot and speeds down the highway out of sight.

She just kissed me. Her lips on my cheek. The feeling of those lips on my skin. Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck.

It's safe to say that that kiss ensured a ridiculous grin from me the whole day while my Fitch brain's thinking about our next date.

* * *

><p><strong>For feedbacks, comments, violent reactions, love letters, drop it on the review box. :) Tell me what you think. I'll give you a real date between the girls, way better than this. But not in the next chapter though, because Effy and Freddie comes back next chapter. See you soon guys. o**


	6. Coffee and Dinner

**Chapter six, guys! More about Naomi on this chapter. So like I said, I don't have a concrete idea what would happen here so suggestions are very much welcome. I'd love to hear what you think. **

**_bebrave_- there would be better date, next chapter that is. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Effy's sharp voice cut through my reverie. I looked up from where I was sipping my coffee, across my office desk to look at her. She's raising an eyebrow as she sets her coffee down.<p>

"What? Yeah… course," I answered hastily that made her eyebrow rise higher.

"What did I say then?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me Naomi, what did I just say?"

Carefully, I sip on my coffee, raking my head on what might have Effy was talking about before I got lost on my own thoughts. "Uhm. Christ the Redeemer, right. You're talking about how great Christ the Redeemer was," snapping my fingers. They way Effy rolled her eyes and scoffed, I knew I got the wrong answer.

"Not even the same city. I was talking about Sau Paulo, not Rio. Christ the Redeemer was five minutes ago Naoms," she said exhaustedly. She doesn't seem to be offended that I was being a horrible friend at the moment because she didn't say anything else.

"Oh. It's not my fault Brazilian cities sound the same for me," I defended, although both of us know I can name all the major cities in South America. "Sorry Eff. Go on talk, I promise I'll listen this time."

Effy and Freddie are back from their honeymoon in Brazil three days ago, and Effy's gone back to the office today. She's still on her post- honeymoon high and she's smiling broadly the whole day, which is quite peculiar if this was any ordinary day. Because Effy doesn't smile with her teeth showing, she just smirks knowingly around, like she knows every secret you have. Now we're back to our tradition of getting coffee together, this time whilst she talks about the places her and Freddie had been to.

Although I wasn't listening a hundred percent because I keep thinking about the texts Emily's sending me since we had lunch five days ago. Well, it's safe to say that her texts reduced me to a sappy git in less than a week. She keeps sending silly jokes and puns and sweet little messages I find cute and adorable altogether. She didn't come back after our lunch at Ricky's because she was having photo shoots all around town. _Fuck, I want to see her again._ Five days is for far too long not seeing that vibrant red hair and that look of mischief on her face.

She also kept on checking that my decision to go on a date with her is still intact. I find it charming that she seems as eager as I when it comes to our date.

I leaned back on my chair, sipping at my coffee waiting for Effy to talk again but she didn't. She leaned back on her chair too and stared at me, smirking knowingly. Her look unnerves me, just as every time I'm under her stare. It's like I'm under a microscope, getting scrutinized closely by a scientist hoping for some discovery to take place. "That's okay Naomi, I know who you're thinking about."

"What?"

"Not what, who."

"Who?" I said, feigning innocence. _Oh shit, she knows_. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're never good at playing dumb." I opened my mouth as if on protest, complain that I'm good at playing dumb sometimes but I decided against it because I figured it's a compliment, coming from Effy. And taking pride in good at playing dumb doesn't seem quite right.

"Well then, who am I thinking about?" I challenged.

"Oh let me see. Short, brown eyes, on Cook's words 'smoking hot', JJ's words 'exceptionally talented', redhead with a camera. Ring any bells?"

"I wasn't thinking about Emily," I said rather crossly.

"No?"

"Nope."

"What are you thinking about then?"

"What I'm going to wear tonight on dinner with my parents."

"Bullshit. You don't give a fuck what you wear on dinner with your parents," she said instantly.

"Yes, I do."

"No Naomi."

"Sometimes…?"

"No."

"Damn it Elizabeth," I cursed, knowing I'll never win at this. "I told you should have been a lawyer. You're natural at cross examining people. And not to mention making them feel they did something illegal."

"You're making me sound great Naomikins. It's flattering, really. Makes me tear up." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me Campbell?"

"Fuck off Stonem, that's not how you talk to your boss."

Effy's smirk's gone, replace by a genuine smile. "So, you're thinking about her then. Emily Fitch."

Her name alone provokes a reaction from me. I felt my heart beats a little faster. "Just a little bit," I mumbled, sipping at my coffee.

"How much a little bit?"

"Just… a fucking _little bit_, alright?"

"You seem to have a lot of fun with her at the wedding," Effy commented.

"That I did," I admitted freely, thinking about that night again. "But what's that to do with anything?"

"It has something to do with everything Naoms, it means you actually enjoy her company, a rarity of its kind."

"I just don't like people that much okay," I found defending myself.

Effy chuckled. "Heard she declined JJ's offer. That must have been heartbreaking for you."

"It wasn't," I said dismissively, avoiding her gaze because she could tell I'm lying if I did. _How does she know all of these?_ "Why would it be?"

"No chance for office romance, office sex, that sort of thing," she shrugged, smirking at me in the process.

"Oh God Effy," I said, scrunching up my face, hiding my face on the paper cup. My head's full of images involving me pushing Emily up my office door, then sprawled out on my office desk while I kiss her senseless. It made me blush. _Jesus when did my mind turned into a pervy teenage boy?_

"Oh," Effy said, noticing the pink that stained my cheeks. "What are you thinking about?"

"Shut up."

Effy decided to have mercy on me because she wiped the smirked off her face and looked at me solemnly. "So, tell me about her."

"What do you want me to say?" I said, lost at her question.

"Stuff you know about her, anything, so I know my best friend's in good hands." I smiled appreciatively at her words, Effy doesn't show affection much as I do and it warms me up when things like this happens. Because Effy cares, I know she does, she just isn't a showy person.

"I didn't get to talk to her that much but I know she has a twin, her name's Katie. her dad owns a gym and she's got a pervy young brother, and her mum's homophobic."

"Wow, the Fitches are one interesting family," she said raising her eyebrows.

"They seem like it," I grinned.

"I saw her twin at the wedding."

My ears perked up at this. "You did?" Effy nodded. "What does she look like?" I asked, then feeling stupid for asking it. "I mean do they look the same?"

"Same height, similar looks. They're twins after all. But her sister's surely isn't gay."

"What made you say that?"

"You should've seen her outfit."

"Does she have the same hair?" Seriously, I'm being too eager on asking these questions.

"No. Her hair's almost brown."

"Oh."_ Hmm, I wonder if-_

"I know what you're thinking Naoms."

"You're a fucking mind reader now too?"

"You have an expressive face, it doesn't take a genius to work it out. You're thinking if you're with the hotter twin."

"I wasn't fucking thinking- I'm not with any twin alright," I said hotly.

"But you know you want too," she teased. She got me. She knows that I fancy Emily. Sipping the rest of her coffee and shooting the cup on my trash bin, she stood up from her seat. "Coffee break's over. Have to get back to finish writing that thing up about Gaddafi." She shut the door behind her as she left and I was deciding what to do next when she poked her head on the door seconds later. "Oh Naomi, she's the hotter twin." She winked at me before disappearing again.

**X**

I pulled up on my parents' driveway later that night for our family dinner. Mum made sure I come over for dinner at least once a month ever since I moved out almost three years ago. Since I am the only child, they grew very protective of me and well they want to know what I'm up to now that I'm not living with them anymore. I quickly checked my hair on the mirror, making sure it didn't get ruined on my way here before killing the engine and getting out of my car.

I stood and surveyed the house I grew up in. It's quite big, perched alone on a hillside with trees all over the area. There's an impressive Japanese garden in front that my mother spent time landscaping herself. It's her job, by the way; Gina's a landscape artist. I definitely enjoyed growing up in this house with its spacious grounds and large house, I never ran out of places to play. The only downside is I didn't have playmates because our closest neighbor's a mile away.

I walked up the front door and pressed the door bell. It was later answered by Jane, our house helper since I was nine. I like Jane; she's always been patient and motherly to me. She's practically part of our family now.

"Good evening Naomi." She stepped aside to let me in.

"Hey Jane," I smiled and got in, feeling warm the moment I stepped out the chilly air.

"Can I get your coat for you?" she asked me.

"Yeah, thanks." I shrugged off my coat and gave it to her. She hung it over the coat hangers.

"They're over the den, your mum and dad," she told me. I nodded and made my way over the den as Jane went to the kitchen.

Gina and Michael's sitting on the leather sofa, sipping wine and talking to each other. I cleared my throat and stepped in the room. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Hey, there you are love. We're wondering when you will be here," Gina said standing up from her seat, enveloping me on a hug.

"Obviously I'll be here at seven, since you told me to be here at seven mum." She just smiled and lightly pinched my cheek.

"Hey kid," Michael waved from his seat. No need for a hug, I see him every day at work.

"Hey dad."

"Have some wine, chicken's still cooking in the oven."

I occupied the chair on the right side of the sofa as Michael pours me wine.

"So how was work?" he asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Your husband's on it again," I looked at Gina, who just giggled.

"I'm asking as a father, not as your boss." He gave me a glass of wine.

"What difference would it make, I'll still say the same answer, _dad_," I retorted. Michael laughed.

"Now come on Naomi, place nice."

"Christ," I sighed. "It was a bit shit at work dad, thank you for asking," I managed to say, sipping at the wine.

Gina patted my knee before she went on to talk about her new project on a hotel. Michael and I listened, nodding along at her stories. After that, Michael went on to talk about a UN convention he'll be attending next week in New York, which I got more involved in the conversation.

We all moved to the kitchen when Jane came in to tell us that dinner's ready. I put more servings on my plate, since I haven't had lunch because of the articles that needed to be edited.

"I noticed someone visited your office a couple of days ago," Michael said looking suggestively at me in the middle of dinner.

"A lot of people comes in my office dad."

"I'm talking the one with the red hair."

"Yeah, so?" It's always been like this on dinners: they ask me stuff and I always get defensive, they'll be lucky if I actually answer the question.

"I'm merely pointing it out sweetheart," Michael said, holding his hands up. "The hair's hard to miss."

"Oh, who's the guy? Is he a friend of yours? A boyfriend perhaps?" Gina was on it right away.

"What is this, surveillance culture?"

"I'm just asking love, of course your dad and I wants to meet this guy if he's someone special."

"Jesus, it's not a guy mum," I rolled my eyes as I stuff chicken bits into my mouth.

"So who's the girl, is she your girlfriend?" She didn't get thrown off the fact that it wasn't a guy since she knows I had history with girls before.

"She's not my girlfriend alright. She's my friend, I met her at Effy's wedding." She nodded and smiled at me, encouraging me to get on with my story. "She did ask me on a date though," I added hastily. I looked across the table to see Michael grinning at me. He did this on purpose so I could open up.

"And did you say yes?"

My eyes darted over the table, considering it's useless in denying anything. "Yeah," I mumbled.

"What's her name?"

"Emily."

"She's got a nice name," Michael quipped.

"Yeah, not like mine," I fired back.

"Your name's perfect." I shook my head and chew on my chicken.

"Well it's nice you're considering in getting to another relationship. It's almost four years since Nathan."

My hands froze at the mention of his name. My whole body stilled, and I was paralyzed for a minute. Memories started flowing back in my head, the ones I tried all my might to stop from remembering because it brings me immeasurable amount of pain. I tried to act like it's nothing but they must have noticed my behavior since the clattering of utensils against plates stopped.

"Are you alright love?" Michael asked worriedly.

"Yeah," I managed to say through the tightening of my chest. "Just need to use the loo." I immediately stood up and left, leaving my confused-looking parents on the table. I locked the door as soon as I entered the bathroom, opening the faucet and trying to distract myself with the flowing water. "Get out," I said as memories of him comes flooding back. "Get the fuck out."

My parents didn't know I still feel like this every time I remember him, or get reminded of him. They wouldn't mention him if they knew. I didn't want them to know he still affects me, or they wouldn't allowed me to move out.

I didn't how I stood there wasting the water as it drifts down the drain. I almost jumped out of my skin when a sudden familiar sound pierced through the air and I felt something on my pocket. It took me time to realize that it's my phone.

I took it out my pocket, my hands fumbling with it as I checked the Caller ID. It's Emily. I drew out a long breath, exhaling it slowly before answering it.

"Hello?" I answered, trying all my might to sound normal.

"Hi, hope this isn't a bad time?" Emily's voice filled up my senses. I felt myself calming down at her voice.

"No, it's perfectly a fine time."

"Great then. Hello Naomi."

"Hi Emily."

"I was wondering if you're doing something else this weekend?" she asked me and it hit me how shy she sounded. I allowed myself to smile.

"Uh, no. Why, what's happening this weekend?"

"Our date."

I chuckled on the mouthpiece. Emily can be shy at one second then be bold and endearing the next moment. "The whole weekend? I'm afraid I have to think about it," I said biting my lip as I heard her laugh on the other side.

"I didn't mean the_ whole_ weekend. I meant this Sunday."

"Oh. Well you should've have said so." I ran my schedule through my head. Sunday seems vacant. "Sunday would be fine."

"Great, because I'm not taking no as an answer anyways. You either come or I have to drag you."

"Really now? I could charge you kidnapping for that you know."

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it." I could feel her own smile radiating off the phone and I felt myself calming up altogether. "Can I pick you up in your place at 9am?"

"9am?" That sounds awfully early. "Where are we going?"

"If you don't mind I'd like to keep that as a secret for the moment."

"You're not bringing me to your van with me duct- taped I'm hoping."

"No. I'll ask you nicely to get in at gunpoint."

I chuckled at that. "Alright. If it doesn't hurt to ask, what should I be wearing?"

"Anything, as long as you're comfortable with it," she simply said. I figured it wouldn't be so much of an issue what to wear.

"What should I bring?"

"Just don't forget to bring yourself, it should be alright," she said playfully.

"Fine, I'll text you my address so you'd know where to actually pick me up."

"Thanks, I'll see you Sunday Naomi. I'll let you go now." Shy Emily was back.

"Yeah, see ya." I hang up and couldn't help the grin spreading on my face. Returning my phone back to my pocket, I unlocked the bathroom door and went back to dinner. My curiosity's tingling at what will happen on Sunday.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Katie and Emily the same okay, and I personally think they're both equally hot so lay your pitchforks down. :)<strong>

**So since this is AU, I thought I'd put in a husband and a father that Gina and Naomi very much deserve. Hope you're on me with this. ;) Also, while I was envisioning what would Michael Campbell looks like, Jason Isaacs came to my head. So feel free to share that vision with me... or not, your call. :P**

**I kind of enjoyed writing this part. Next chapter, Emily asks Naomi to get in her van at gunpoint. LOL, I'm kidding... or am i? xD**

**Again, I ask you, beg you, for reviews. They really help me a lot. **Naomily's first date coming up, I'll see you guys soon. ****


	7. Unconventional Date

**Alright here's what I've got in mind on Naomily's first date. It's a bit unconventional, but Emily planned it, of course it's unconventional. ;)**

**I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it instead of reading some Italian Literature for my Lit class. Uhm yeah, priorities.**

**_0o_**_**- Ow, my bad about Sao Paulo. I didn't have internet when I was writing it and I relied on my memory about the spelling, which is a bad mistake most of the time. LOL. I really appreciate your suggestion and I'm totally gonna work on that! I enjoy reading your reviews so much. :***_

**_Sunday Morning by Velvet Underground_ is Emily's song on the first part of the chapter. Listen to it, it's nice. ;)**

**Dedicate this to all of you who reached chapter 7. ;)**

**Hope I don't disappoint.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

I leaned back on my moped at the lot in front of Naomi's building hanging my head down, staring at my red era Vans shoes. It's as beaten as my black pairs. So do the blue, yellow, green, and purple pairs back home. I took my hand from where it's stuffed on my summer shorts pocket and checked the time on my watch. 8:40. I huffed and rested my arm on the handlebars of my moped. I arrived quite early and I've been standing here for ten minutes already, debating whether I get up to Naomi's apartment or stay here until 9am before doing so. I guess I was looking forward to this date so much I arrived 30 minutes early. _Oh well, the hearts wants what the heart wants._

I didn't want to scare Naomi away by looking overly eager and decided to stay here and kill some time. I pulled up on my gray cardigan and walked back and forth on the pavement, humming _Skinny Love_ to myself. I must have walked at least ten laps around my little circle before I stopped, trailing my head up at Naomi's building. It's a high rise building, maybe at least twenty floors high, the glass walls are gleaming on the sunlight. My apartment building's not as impressive as this one and I wonder if the rent's even close at what I'm paying in mine. Not that I would like to leave my apartment to live closer to Naomi. _Hmm… that's an idea worth considering._

I peeled my eyes away from the establishment and looked over at my moped. I find myself grinning. I washed and polished it yesterday and it's now looking impressive with how shiny it is. Of course it's supposed to look good with my date. I didn't entirely consider the fact that Naomi might refuse to ride the moped with me though, the thought only occurring to me now. What if she refused? Fuck, well we can always use her car but that would not look good when she's driving on a date I planned. _Oh, fuck it. There's only way to find out._

I took my back pack and slung it on my back as I made my way inside the building, the attendant asking me on the entrance what's my business. I told him I'm going on the seventh floor for Naomi Campbell. He let me go and I made my way to the elevators and rode silently alone up six floors. I find myself getting nervous._ Fucking hell Emily, get yourself together now. You don't get nervous, yeah?_ I checked my reflection on the elevator doors, making sure I look nice.

The doors opened seconds later with a ding and I walked on the carpeted corridor to flat number 712. I took deep calming breaths, checked my watch once again to see its thirteen minutes before 9am and pressed the door bell on the right side of the door. I stepped back and waited for Naomi to answer. I darted my eyes around to calm my poor heart._ Damn it, alright stop fidgeting and keep your cool._

The door opened ten seconds later and Naomi's standing in front of me with a black bathrobe on while her still- wet hair's hung loose. _Shit, too early._

"Hi, God sorry. Am I too early?" I apologized. Naomi's eyes travelled over me, starting down then up to meet my eyes. She smiled moments later. I smiled back at her, feeling my palms get sweaty.

"Hey, no I guess I'm running late. I got hold up on the phone by someone and I had to rush to get ready." She's still breath- taking, especially with wet tousled hair like that. "Come on in," she ushered me, opening the door wider. I move past her and stopped when I'm three steps inside, smelling her freshly soaped skin in the process. I decided it's my new favorite scent. She led me to her living room. "Do you want anything? Tea, coffee perhaps?" Naomi asked as I sat down on her red sofa.

"No thanks, I'm good," I smiled politely. There's a hint of flesh exposed where the ends of her bathrobe meets. I'm trying to keep my eyes on her face and not travel downward, which I'm finding really difficult. _I don't want her to think her date's a perv now, do I?_

"I'll put some clothes on real quick. Wait for me?" she asked me looking down at her current state.

I grinned. "Of course."

Naomi disappeared on a creamy white door at the end of the hall I'm assuming her bedroom. I sat back on the comfortable couch, taking in my surroundings.

In front of the sofa's a wooden coffee table. Beside it is a magazine rack, full of_ Examiner_. On the wall opposite the couch is a large flat screen television with the rest of the entertainment unit below it. On one side the room is a shelf with pictures of different people, I noticed from where I'm seating's Naomi's in a lot of them. I wanted to see them closely but I feel like it's snooping so I stayed put. The wall above the shelf, there's five different framed flowers, all different in colors. The rooms looks elegant, just like her.

I took a copy of_ Examiner_ from the rack and flipped through it, studying the photos in the issue. I stumbled on an article Naomi wrote and spent five minutes reading it. It's about the domino effect of people in Africa and Middle East revolting on their authoritarian governments and the effects of it on the economy. She really has a good command on the language. After reading it, I took another one from the rack and looked for another article of hers. I found another on the third magazine, and I spent time reading it. While I read, I pictured Naomi in my mind while she's writing this piece of work, the concentration she must have been in. A smile tugged on my lips. I went through seven magazines before I got interrupted.

"Enjoying reading my articles then?" I heard Naomi's voice and I looked up to see her smirking at me.

I just smiled at her because the way she looks rendered me speechless. She's wearing a grey loose top with a black and white polka dotted blazer over it. Her black shorts are doing wonders on her legs and a pair of doll shoes on her feet. "Wow, you look… beautiful," I told her, standing up from my seat.

She smiled timidly, her eyes sparkling. "Thanks, so do you. I followed your dress code." I smiled and wondered what she would wear when I didn't turn up earlier. I'm glad I did though because she looks stunning in those. "Let's go then?" I nodded and placed my bag back to my back and followed Naomi out her flat.

"Still not telling me where we're going?" she asked as we made our way to the elevators.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, you don't mind not knowing it until we're there?" I asked and pressed the going down button.

"Okay, I don't mind," Naomi simply said. The elevator arrived and we silently rode our way down the lobby.

"Oh yeah, I've got to tell you something," I said when we're near the exit doors. I bit my lip and looked at her.

"What is it?" she asked, sounding a bit confused. "You're not true to your words when you said you'll hold me at my gunpoint whilst ask me to get in your van, is it?"

I giggled. "No. Although it has something to do with our transportation," I told her, pushing on the glass doors and stepped out on the street. Naomi raised her eyebrow in confusion. I looked at her, and then looked pointedly at my moped, then back at her. She stopped short when she saw it. _Oh shit, she's not riding it_. I waited anxiously as she studies it, surprised when she laughed.

"I should have known that moped is yours," she giggled and moved towards it.

_What?_ "What do you mean, have you seen it before?"

"Yeah, I parked beside it at the church on Effy's wedding. I thought it was some teenage boy's."

I bit my lip to suppress the laugh emanating from me. "I'll looked pass that remark, because this time you're riding it with me."

She looked at it, running a tentative hand over the leather seat. "Okay," she shrugged and looked up at me. She actually looks excited._ That's my girl._

I retrieved the yellow helmet hanging on one of the handlebars. "Safety first of course," I said.

"Gentleman," she quipped and I helped her put it on, securing the straps around her chin. She smiled and thanked me before I put mine on, which is a dark olive color.

"Ready?" I asked behind her as we settle.

"Yeah," Naomi's said close to my ear and I shuddered when she wrapped her hands around my waist. I switched the keys on, the moped starting.

I drove carefully, putting on moderate speed as we venture our way on traffic lights. I inched my way out the city and soon we're out the traffic, only trees and houses on either side of us. I thank the weather gods because it's shining brightly today but the air's cool. Perfect for our date.

"You haven't still exactly told me where we're going by the way," Naomi finally said behind me after around twenty minutes of driving. We can't exactly talk with our current state. Her front's pressed lightly on my back and I felt my heart beat erratically as the slightest feel of her breasts pressed against me.

"You'll see soon enough," I told her. "We'll be driving for a while." I sped up a bit, making Naomi grip tighter around me.

After fifteen minutes, I heard Naomi gasped and I looked ahead to see she saw what we're going. "Are we going over there Emily?" she asked me.

"Yeah. We're nearly there," I said, letting myself get excited since she knows about it already. Ahead of us, not far away, are dozens of hot air balloons. Most are still on the ground and four are already on air, dotting the sky with their colorful envelopes.

"Wow," I thought I heard Naomi said.

We arrived soon on the area, I parked my moped and hung our helmets again on the handlebars. Naomi ran her hands over her hair, checking if it didn't get ruined. I took my camera out from my bag and hung it over my neck. We started to walk around the area which is set on very vast grassland. There's a lot of people around managing the hot air balloons and visitors like us. Tents are put up for food stalls, souvenir shops, and other booths for amusements. It's got a festive vibes on it. "Do you like it?" I asked Naomi glancing over her.

She looked at me and smiled broadly. "Yes, never been to this kind of event before," she told me. "I like it more than I should."

I wide grin spread across my face, feeling proud of myself. "You do?"

"Very much."

"It's an annual thing, this festival. Mel… well I use to go out with her, told me about it and we went together two years ago. Last year, I was alone."

"Where was Mel last year?" A playful smile tugged on Naomi's lips.

"We we're not seeing each other since, we moved on," I shrugged.

"And this year is a date with me?"

I nodded. "And I have a feeling this would be my best visit yet."

"Let's see about that, shall we?"

"Yes please."

Naomi and I walked around the tents, getting artificial tattoos on one of the booths; I had a half moon on my lower leg while Naomi had a flower on the same spot as I. I bought us large ice creams cones on one of the ice cream trucks parked and spent the rest of the tour on the tents eating them.

We ventured our way around the towering hot air balloons, air necks craning as we stare up at them. Their envelopes are huge and colorful, casting large shadows all over the area. I manage to snap some pictures on the side, well most of it are Naomi, smiling cheekily on the camera and some stolen shots when she looks away and doesn't see me taking them. At one point, I gave her the camera and let her take pictures upon her request. She seems to have fun with it, taking pictures of me too while she had it. We have few pictures together, and I'm already looking forward in printing them out.

"I like that one," Naomi pointed over the hot air balloon in flight with its envelope styled as a pig head.

I snorted and nodded my head. "Yeah, it's quite perfect. That one's my favorite," I said pointing over the one shaped as a wine bottle.

"Bit of an alcoholic, aren't you?" she smirked when she saw what I was pointing at.

"No, I just like wine bottles. A lot."

"Sure you do."

"Are you having fun Naomi?" I asked her. We're seated below a tree shade a bit far from all the excitement, where an aerial flight display's going on.

"Yes. I haven't had this much fun in a long while." Her voice's very sincere that I didn't have a choice but to believe her.

I smiled gratefully and stared adoringly at her. "I'm glad. Thanks for agreeing in coming here with me even if you didn't know where I'm taking you." I continued staring at her, mesmerized at the beauty in front of me. She shook her head and smiled, breaking eye contact with me.

"You keep on staring at me like that since this morning, it's making me nervous," she said softly.

"I make you nervous?" _This is news to me._ Naomi nodded, biting her lower lip. "You excite me," I blurted out. She quickly glanced at me, looking surprised. "Well… I mean yeah, I meant that but not in a perverted way. I'm endlessly fascinated by you, you know? You're very beautiful and intelligent."

I watched Naomi swallow, her eyes doing that thing again, and blushed. She stared down for a second before looking back up and participated to one intense eye staring with me. "I'm fascinated by you too." She said finally. "I like how very honest and confident you are. You're unconventional; you don't stick to the norms and do your own thing while having fun. I respect you for being yourself."

_Oh god_. This is one of those moments that is so good it hurts. "That's probably the best thing someone told me about me," I breathed.

"It's true," she said, giving me a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad the feeling's mutual, you know that we like each other," I told her feeling bold. She could make me feel nervous and confident in just a sentence or a look. It's an exhilarating feeling.

"Yeah, that's why we're on a date," Naomi pointed out.

"Yeah," I agreed cheekily.

We sat down silently for some time, watching the large hot air balloons in the sky; more of them are in flight now. I glanced on my watch and noticed it's already lunch time. "I'm hungry, how about we grab lunch then we'll ride of those things?"

"We can?" Naomi sounded surprised and excited as we stood up from our spot on the grass.

"Sure we can, that's the highlight of our date," I winked at her. I didn't know who reached out for whose hand, maybe we met halfway, but we ended up holding hands as we made our way back to the tents. I glanced down at our intertwined hands and can't help the big grin on my face. Naomi's hand's feels soft and I noticed how graceful and elegant her hands are, just like the whole of her. Our hands seem to fit perfectly with each other and I indulge myself for a bit, thinking they're meant for each other to hold.

"What are you smirking at?" Naomi asked me and I glanced at her, she's also smirking.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking I could get used to holding your hand," I said nonchalantly.

"Did you?" she giggled.

"Yeah, feels fucking wonderful. I never thought hand holding could be as great as this."

"What other things you have in mind, maybe we can put them into test too," she offered, mischief evident in her voice.

I coughed on my closed fist. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Don't I?"

"That's currently strictly for Emily only."

"Your lost."

_Yeah, I know. But I don't want to scare you away hun._ I swung our hands together, enjoying the weight of her hand moving around with mine._ Fucking hell, this is marvelous._

I left Naomi for a while as I get in line to buy us lunch. It took me ten minutes to reach the end of the line. When I got back to her, there's a guy chatting her up. He's wearing an ID indicating that he's sort of part of the event, an organizer bloke. I walked determinedly back towards them, keeping my cool. Naomi smiled when she saw me.

"Sorry for the wait, the line was long."

"That's alright. Ems, this is Dylan." Despite the little jealousy bubbling up on me I couldn't help it that my poor heart skipped when she called me Ems.

Dylan's got brown eyes, messy black hair and a stubble. I shook his hand with my free hand. "Hi, I'm Emily."

"I'm Dylan. I fly that thing over there," he indicated a normally shaped hot air balloon only twenty meters away from us, "And I was wondering if Naomi would like to have a try riding it but my bad, I didn't know she's with someone," he said with a grin.

"Sorry about that. Maybe next time, yeah?" Naomi smiled apologetically at him. I'd feel bad for him too if he's not trying to flirt with Naomi.

"Yeah no worries. But if you're interested ladies, I could give you a free ride on it if you want?" He offered.

Naomi looked at me, letting me decide on it. Fuck it. There doesn't seem to be malice in his intentions and I nodded. "Yeah, sure. We'll stop by later, just gonna take a quick lunch." I held up the paper bag where our lunch is.

"Great, you know where to find me. Enjoy your lunch." He smiled at Naomi one more time before walking away, back to his post.

I looked at Naomi when he's far away enough. "Let me guess, he offered you a ride in exchange for a date."

Smiled sheepishly. "No, he just wants us to ride it together."

"Cocky. But he seems nice."

"Yeah."

_And he's got good taste, I'd give him that_. I reached for her hand and she didn't hesitate in wrapping it around mine and we went back to our spot on the tree shade. There's an evident skip to my steps. I held her hand more firmly this time but not in a possessive way. _Hold my hand babe, and never ever let go._

"What you got?" Naomi asked me as we sat back down under the tree, this time we're leaning on the trunk.

"I got four sandwiches and milkshakes," I said bringing them out the brown paper bag. "What do you like, turkey, bacon, chicken, or ham?"

Naomi ended up taking the chicken and ham while I got the turkey and bacon. We talked while we leisurely eat our lunch. It's so relaxing sitting here with her, hearing her laugh and talk.

"You're staring again Fitch." she told me and I realized that I am, abandoning my sandwich on my lap.

"Are you gonna take that against me?" I grinned and sipped on my milkshake.

"Probably not."

I bite on my sandwich and thought of something. "How about we play a game?"

"What game?" she asked, looking up from her ham sandwich.

"We take turns asking each other stuff about our self. I mean I don't know how old are you," I said shifting in my seat so I could look properly at her.

"24," she offered chewing on her sandwich.

"I'm 24 too."

"What if I don't feel comfortable answering some of your questions?" she asked, picking a bit of her sandwich and putting it in her mouth.

"Just say, I'll understand," I encouraged.

"Okay, I'm up for it," she said. "Only I get to ask you first."

"Sure."

"When did you dye your hair like that?"

"When I was 16, just before I enter college. Katie dyed it like this too but she got tired of the color easily and changed it. I didn't though." She looked at my hair and nodded, satisfied with my answer. "When did you dye yours?"

She looked at me looking mockingly indignant. "Who said I dyed it?"

"You didn't?"

"Yeah okay, I did," she giggled. "I was 17." She didn't offer the explanation and I left it at that, since it's her turn to ask. "How many girlfriends have you had?"

"You have to be specific with your question."

"Is that not specific enough?" she asked confusedly.

I shook my head. "Define girlfriend."

"Oh god, I didn't read the dictionary today."

I laughed out loud. "I meant what's your description of a girlfriend. What a girlfriend for you might not be a girlfriend for me."

"What's a girlfriend for you?"

"One question at a time please."

"Fiiine." Naomi pursed her lips, thinking about it. "Okay, I'll change my question. How many girls have you been with that you had at least three dates with? I hope that's specific enough."

I nodded while mentally counted how many they are. "Uhm, seven."

"Wow, bit of a lover there."

"You could say that." I bite on my bacon sandwich as Naomi sip her drink.

"What's your longest relationship?"

"I'm afraid it's my turn to ask the question."

"Fine."

"How many girls have you been with?"

"Two. First one was back in college, the other one's my first year in uni."

"Are they pretty?"

She shook her head. "Nuh- uh, my turn. What's your longest relationship?"

I smiled, she doesn't let up. "Two years and four months."

Naomi raised her eyebrows, looking skeptic. "Yeah?" I nodded. "What happened? Well assuming you're not together any more," she said slowly.

"Of course we're not together any more or I wouldn't be here with you," I laughed. "Her family didn't approve of us, threatened to cut their ties with her if she continues being with me."

"She left you?"

I shrugged, didn't mind her asking me again. "Yeah, I didn't blame her though. Her family's all she's got. Aside from me of course. I'm used to it though, not being a priority. We used to have the 'I love you more fights'. I guess I won." I smiled sadly at her.

"Do you know what happened to her now?" she asked me softly.

"She's married now, with a guy."

"Did you-"

"Go to her wedding?" I finished for her. She nodded and I shook my head. "No, I'm not that of a masochist."

Naomi reached out and took my hand, squeezing it, smiling at me. "Sorry to hear about that."

"I moved on. I guess we're not meant to be, she wasn't brave enough."

"Definitely her lost though," Naomi smiled. I smiled at her, her attempt in cheering me up's working.

"Thank you. You owe me four questions by the way."

"And I'm ready to answer them."

"When's your birthday?"

"September 15."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red." I swear she took a quick glance over my hair when she said it.

"Favorite food?"

"Garibaldis."

"Really?" I asked incredulously. I was expecting something out a fine dining restaurant's menu.

"They're the best," she defended.

"Will you go out for another date with me if I asked?"

She smirked but answered anyway. "Yes."

"Naomi?"

"Yeah?"

"I know our date's not done yet but will you go out on a second date with me?"

We both have our full on smile at this moment. "Okay, I agree on a second date."

"And a third?"

She laughed out loud and I sighed blissfully at the sound. "You're always this spontaneous?"

"I am spontaneous. Among other things."

"I'll think about it."

"Let me know when you decided. I'll be waiting."

"Okay, but I think you know what my answer would be," she winked at me.

"How about we get that free ride from Dylan?" she asked me later, having our sandwiches finished.

"Cool," I said standing up, offering her a hand which she took. We didn't let go and we walked towards Dylan's hot air balloon, our hands swinging slightly between us.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? *fidgets with hands*<strong>

**Hot Air Balloon by Owl City goes nicely with this chapter. Hear it out, it's a very catchy song.**

**Would you like to see how the balloon ride went on or do we move on? Drop me a review so I'll know, yeah? :3**

**I think holding hands Naomily is soooo cuuutee and adorable... **

**Okay, I have a habit of being specific on my OC characters and I was thinking about Penn Badgley as I typed in Dylan. Again, feel free to share that vision with me… if you like.**

**Again, tell me what you like to see more or what would you like me to tackle on the succeeding chapters because I love hearing from you guys. Kisses for all, see you soon! (^_^)**


	8. Balloon Ride and Rainy Night

** Hullo there guys! Hey look I updated after three days! Yeah, because I decided to follow through the story and see how the balloon ride goes (and a little bit after that, haha). **

**This goes to _0o_ and _bebrave_; I worked on your suggestions (yes _bebrave_, i did worked on that lol) so hope you enjoy this chapter. And also to_ fookyeahskins_ for figuring out that I'm from Tumblr, LMAO.**

_**pictishx- **_**there would definitely angst on the later parts of the story, don't worry about it. ;)**

**Here's a little something for you all and thank you very much for sticking to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi's POV<strong>

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Emily surprised me in a lot of ways today. She arrived while I was still in my bathrobe, that's a fucking surprise for sure. Then she brought me on a hot air balloon festival. On a moped.

I normally don't like surprises, I just don't the have time for them. I always wanted to be in control. But Emily seems to bring out a more care- free Naomi; someone who doesn't mind trying new things and actually enjoy it.

Now she's holding my hand on our first date. Fucking hell, that never happened to me before. Not that I have a lot of things to compare it with. Her hand feels small but firm and strong as she playfully swings our hands in the air.

This is definitely the first date I'll never forget.

I felt Emily squeeze my hand and I looked up to see we already arrived and Dylan's standing over the balloon with two other guys.

"Hey, how's lunch?" Dylan greeted when he broke away from the conversation with his mates.

"It was great, thanks," I smiled back quickly. He's actually nice, guy's got manners.

"You ready for the ride?"

"Sure."

"Come on then." He ushered us with his hand. Emily and I followed him. "Hope you're not afraid of heights ladies?" he asked as he patted his two other companions to get to work.

"No, I'm cool I've rode twice already, its Naomi's first time," Emily answered.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine," I assured him, glancing at Emily who grinned.

"I'd give you fifteen minutes up there," he said leaning on the gondola once we got in. "It's gonna go up two hundred feet. It's anchored so don't worry about flying off." He winked playfully at my direction and I allowed myself to smile. "Alright, enjoy the ride ladies, don't try to jump off."

Dylan adjusted the fire and one of his mates untied one of those huge ropes. He gave us a small wave and stepped back. Next time I know, the balloon's soaring high. Despite my assurance that I'll be fine, the sudden change in altitude made me grabbed on the closest thing to steady myself, and that something happened to be Emily.

"You alright?" she asked me, placing her hand on the small of my back.

"Yeah," I breathed, smiling reassuringly at her. I went to stand over the edge, leaning over. There are a lot of other balloons in flight, the sky's now full of them. I looked down and got a bird's eye view of the scene below, hundreds of people walking around.

Emily took her camera and started taking pictures on the nearby suspended balloons, snapping the shutter in quick manner and checking the result on the LCD. I like watching her when she uses her camera. It's rather fucking sexy. She turned to me and took a shot; she smiled when she dropped it back to hang on her neck. I smiled back, somewhat used to it. We stood side by side on the edge, holding on to the gondola as we exhaust the time of our ride.

"It's beautiful up here," I said offering her a smile.

"Yeah," she agreed, scooting closer to me. Emily's arm slowly wrapped around my waist and I found myself relaxing on the touch. "Now I'm kinda glad the balloon guy's got a crush on you."

I rolled my eyes. "Whoring your date out for a balloon ride, eh?"

Emily laughed huskily, her hand squeezing my waist for a brief second. "I'm only kidding."

We were silent for a while, enjoying the solitude of the ride. I sneak a glance at Emily; the sexy funny redhead I first met is gone and in her place is a child with how excited she looks. She's looking around with a euphoric grin on her face. She must have sense that I was staring at her because she turned to look at me.

"What?" she said with an amused smile, unaware the effect her ridiculous cuteness is bringing me.

Suddenly, I want to show her how much grateful I am for this. She's been nothing but sweet and kind throughout our date and I there's a sudden urge to thank her somehow. Coming out with nothing else but it, I dipped my head down and place a tentative kiss on her lips.

When I pulled back, Emily's brown eyes gone wide, evident surprise on her face. Pleasantly surprised though, so that's a good thing. Her shock face turned to smug and she grinned dopily at me.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"You're nothing but wonderful today, I just had to."

"Like a thank you kiss?"

"You can put it like that," I said.

"Can I give you my thank you kiss too?" she asked mischievously, but she looks expectant the same time.

"For what?"

"For being wonderful as well."

I smirked and nodded my head. It's only fair I guess. Once she moved past that I actually agreed, Emily leaned in, darting her tongue out to wet her lips before she meets mine. I met her halfway and she sighed when our lips connected. This kiss was better; at least both of us are aware it's happening. It's been years since I've kissed another girl and this is a fucking good way to remember how great it is. They're soft and sweet. Jesus, I fucking missed this.

It's supposed to be just a peck but when Emily pressed her lips firmly on mine I kissed her back, wanting to feel those soft lips move against me. Taking it a good sign, she pulled me closer to her with her hand still on my waist and I reached up to cup her cheeks, deepening the kiss. Emily's lips feels fucking amazing, her kisses were firm, very sure of what they're doing. She darts her tongue out and sweeps it against my lower lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and let her in, her tongue searching for mine and finding it instantly. I heard myself whimper when I tasted her mouth.

The kiss was everything I could hope for; it was friendly, gentle but at the same time there's unbridled passion. And we're on a fucking hot air balloon, how more romantic could that be?

Once we have run out of breath we didn't have the choice but to break away, gasping lungful of air as we did so. At this point there's only one thing running on my mind: Jesus Christ, Emily Fitch is a fantastic kisser!

We stood there, Emily staring intensely at me, her eyes darting between mine trying to gauge my reaction. Slowly, a grin crept into my lips.

"That's my way of saying you're welcome," I told her and she broke into the widest grin I've ever seen.

We were interrupted when we felt the balloon moving. We realized that we're being pulled back down, our 15 minutes is over.

"How was it?" Dylan asked once we touched the ground.

"That was incredible," I answered as Emily and I climb off the gondola.

"Yeah, it was great," Emily agreed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed." He smiled at us but it lingered longer in my direction. "You coming back again next year, I was hoping you would accept my invitation next time."

I laughed, he's determined this guy. "I don't know yet, I'll find you when I would," I answered.

Dylan laughed, a throaty laugh, and scratched at his stubble. "Granted you haven't forgotten about me by then."

"I have a sharp memory," I joked. "Thanks again Dylan," I said sincerely and he nodded his head.

"Not a problem," he said, patting me lightly on the arm.

"Yeah thanks again, but we better go. Think there's still others who want to ride," Emily said rather frostily beside me.

I turned to her, concerned by her tone. "You okay?"

She stared at me before nodding her head. "Yeah, just need to use the loo," she simply answered.

"Sure, it was nice meeting you ladies. Naomi, always a pleasure," he gave us a small wave.

I waved back with my free hand, the other hand's taken by Emily and she was pulling me away.

**X**

"Oh shit," I heard Emily mutters under her breath. I leaned over my seat from where I'm sitting behind the moped, worried at her sudden outburst.

"What's wrong, did you forget something?" I asked her. We're on our way back to the city, and the sun's starting to set behind us, the air's chillier this time.

"No, but it looks like it's gonna rain soon," she said and I looked at the sky ahead of us. True enough, the clouds are thick and grey, ready to dispel the rain it contains any time. We're still halfway on our trip, I don't think we'd make it back to mine in time.

"Oh fuck, your camera Ems," I suddenly realized.

Emily burst out laughing, shaking the moped slightly and I got scared for my life on that brief moment. "Yeah, I'm worried about my camera and not the fact that you'll be drenched and might get sick," she said with a little shake of her head. "Don't worry, it's in a water proof bag."

"Oh, okay then."

"But you're not so I have to go faster." I nodded then realized she couldn't possibly see me and hastily said yes. "Though you don't mind if we stop by my flat, it's closer than yours. It's just until the rain's over." I told her it's okay and wrapped my arms tighter around her as I felt the moped increase in speed.

Bits of rain started to pour when we pulled up in front Emily's building, soaking my blazer and my hair. Emily parked the moped on a shaded spot, safe from the rain. I followed her in and we climbed three flights of stairs to Emily's door. By the time she let me in her flat and closed the door, the rain had started pouring hard.

"Whew, that was close," she told me, shrugging off her wet cardigan.

"Yeah," I agreed taking my blazer off as well leaving my loose top over, feeling the cold creeping up my body. Emily dumped her bag on the couch before she walked over the window and peeked at the curtains, the sound of rain intensifying when she did so.

"I don't think this rain's gonna stop any time soon," she said with a frown as she moves away from the window to look at me who's standing awkwardly, shivering slightly, not far away from the door whilst I clutch my blazer in one hand. "I'll lend you clothes, you'll get sick in those." I nodded, grateful at the offer.

I followed Emily to her room at the end of the hall. Her room looks nice, yellow's painted on the walls and ceiling. The wall at one side of her room's full of pictures, it's like a larger than life collage, you could barely see a hint of the paint because every possible space is covered with photographs. I walked over to it, studying them whilst Emily busies over her closet looking for something to wear.

There are pictures of sceneries like sunsets, pictures of beaches, and countryside. Events like parades, concerts, festivals dotted the wall with their colorful atmosphere. Then photographs of Emily with friends and family. I finally saw her twin sister Katie on two pictures. Effy's right, they look similar but they're not identical. Katie have a rounder face and is styling a brunette hair. There are some candid pictures of Emily alone but mostly when she's with girls. Lots of different girls. I furrowed my eyebrows at the sight. They all look gorgeous, like Victoria's Secret models. On one photo, she's being kissed by two women on either cheeks. Further up, I caught one when Emily's kissing one of them, some gorgeous brunette. _Why did this woman asked me on a date when she can have these? These women who I'll never compare to?_

"Naoms this shirt's a bit loose on me, maybe it'll fit on you just right," I heard Emily's voice from behind and I turned around abruptly to see she's holding up a green button up shirt then a pair of grey shorts. "Will this be fine?" she asked oblivious on the self doubt clouding over me at the sight of the pictures on her wall.

"Yes, thanks," I said grabbing the shirt and shorts from her.

"Would you like to shower?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"The bathroom's across the hall, green door. There are fresh towels on one of the cupboards, just go grab one to use." After thanking her, I left and walked out to the hall, finding the green door instantly. I closed the door and took off my slightly damp shirt, sighing in relief to get rid of the cold texture against my skin. Outside, the rain's harder than ever.

I stripped naked and stepped in the shower, sighing in relief at the warm water cascading down my body, relaxing my tired cold muscles. My thought came back to the pictures. Fuck, stop worrying. She's definitely interested in you or she wouldn't put effort on your date. I tried to convince myself and stopped over thinking once I finished showering.

I changed inside the bathroom and went out with me rubbing the towel against my hair. I walked around Emily's apartment and found her on the kitchen, standing over a kettle placed on the kitchen counter. She changed to her house clothes: A black singlet and a pair of shorts. It's the most skin I've seen of her and I unconsciously bit my lip at the sight of her creamy white shoulder blades.

"Hey, how's the shower?" she greeted me with a smile.

"Great, thanks."

"I didn't know what you'd like. Tea or coffee?" she asked, pouring hot water on two big comical looking mugs.

"I'll have coffee thanks." We made our way to her living room, clutching our mugs of coffee on our hands, and sat on the sofa. "I had lots of fun today," I told her, sipping at my coffee.

"Me too, today was great," she smiled broadly leaning back on the sofa, tucking her feet underneath her. I looked fascinatingly at her, how cute she blows on her coffee before taking a sip on it and how she licks on her lips when she finished.

After we finished our coffee, Emily offered me to show her studio and I gladly agreed to it. "It's not much and I spend most of my time here so it's a bit cluttered," she explained sheepishly as she twists the doorknob and pushed the door open.

This room's bigger than her bedroom. The walls are plainly painted with white. Equipments were on the centre, the lights, wallpapers, extension cords, bar stools. Studio lights were rigged on the ceiling. There are thick curtains draped over the windows, not permitting any light from outside to enter. The opposite corner of the equipments is a long desk with an office chair. On the desk are different cameras, lenses, chargers, a laptop.

The wall left side of the door is like a mini lounge, there's two shabby old couches facing a small flat screen telly on the wall with two other bean bags on the carpeted floor. A coffee table on the center.

"This looks great."

"Yeah, it's my favorite place. I could practically live here," she said sitting down on one of the couch. I sat down on one.

"Is that a fridge?" my eyes widen noticing it against the wall.

"Yeah, told you I could live here" Emily grinned moving towards the mini fridge. "Want one?" she asked pulling out a beer can.

"Sure," I said holding my hand up to take it.

We stayed in her studio talking to each other about anything we could come up with. After about four cans of beers each, we're tipsy and we keep on falling into fits if giggles without any real reason. I could still hear the pelting down of rain outside and noticed that it's getting late.

"Did you know all along that you're gay?" I suddenly asked. Emily erupted into giggles, and I joined in.

"Oh fuck, my tummy," she gasped out clutching on her sides. "Well, I think I was eight when I noticed it but I only admitted it to myself when I was 15," she said when she stopped giggling herself to death.

"What made you?"

"When you keep it in long enough, the pressure would build up until it bursts out, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm actually asking some shady science reference not the actual reason," I said and we burst out laughing again. I couldn't fucking breath properly.

"I'm serious. Mum and Katie were always on my back how I'm suppose to act more like Katie and I slowly realized how I'm not like Katie at all. Because whenever she shoves a guy on my way, I dodge them to the side because there's this girl behind him I would like to chat up. Always. But I didn't have the confidence then to actually do so."

"How'd they have taken it when you came out?"

"Mum went ape shit, Katie barely talked to me for two months. I'm glad my dad and James were alright with it or I would have lost my mind back then," she said, scratching her beer can with her thumbs. "But it's better now. Not perfect but definitely better." I nodded, somehow grateful that I have my liberal thinking parents who would love me whatever I chose to be or whoever I chose to be with.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"From earlier, were you jealous of Dylan?" My curiosity getting the best of me. "I meant your demeanor changed when we came back down the balloon so I was just wondering," I explained.

She looked up from her beer and shrugged. "I would be mental if I wouldn't be. Sorry for dragging you away like that, I shouldn't have."

"Don't be sorry, I'm not mad. Sorry for making you think I'm flirting with him," I told her.

"No I don't. But I'll be damned if I let him hit on you on our date."

I chugged the remaining beer in one go, needing the support of it before I could say what's next. "I'm glad that you did."

She looked amused then broke into a grin. We leaned back down on our chairs lazing around with our intoxicated heads as we sip quietly on our drinks. The only sound we could hear is the rain outside and the soft music playing on Emily's speakers. I noticed that I feel relaxed every time I'm with Emily; my muscles are less tense, my smile wider, she makes me somewhat less uptight as a person. Except when she's kissing me because my heart raced a thousand miles per hour when she did. Just the thought of the taste of her mouth makes me tingly. I don't feel pressured to be anyone around her. Despite my hard exterior, she still finds me interesting even with her huge selection of gorgeous women.

"Want another one?" Emily asked me as she stood up quite unsteadily. I broke away from my daze confusedly, only realizing what she meant when she walked to the fridge.

"That would be great," I grinned and she produced two more cans of beer. She accidentally slammed the door closed, not having the faintest clue at the force she was exerting.

"Oops, sorry," she cutely apologized.

Emily tripped on her own foot when she moved to pass the can, stumbling on top of me while I was still sitting on the chair. Her elbows rested on my shoulders, her hands were clutching the cans, and I reached out to grab on her waist to steady herself. I was suddenly very aware of the close proximity of our body. Emily's face is only inches away from mine and could feel her body move with every breathe she takes. "Easy there," I whispered, the warmth radiating off her body makes it hard to focus on anything. I even struggle in controlling my breathing. I should make a fucking article on the dangers of having Emily Fitch pressed against you.

"Yeah, sorry," she apologized, her voice lower and huskier and the sound brought a curious feeling in me, resting on the lower pit of my stomach. We stared at each other without moving, her eyes a bit unfocused from all the consumed beers. I also noticed how dilated they are. She peeled her eyes away from mine for a second to stare at my lips then back up to look at me. She hesitated but I felt her start to move away and I instantly missed the feeling of her so close.

Fuck it.

I grabbed at her wrist and pulled her back down on me, connecting our lips for our third kiss today. Emily didn't hesitate and kissed me back, releasing her hold on the beers making them crashed on the floor, to cup my cheeks. She shifted her position and placed her knees on the space on either side of my legs so she's straddling me. I craned my neck up eagerly meeting Emily's lips, my hands sliding up to her hips. I pressed my thumbs firmly on the exposed flesh of her waist from where her shirt's riding up and I felt her moan at the contact.

"Fuck," she gasped when she broke away for a breath. Her husky voice making the word so fucking sexy, it spurs me on. I didn't give her any chance to say anything else because I was leaning again for an urgent, much needed kiss. Emily's hand found my blonde locks and it was my turn to moan when she gently tugged on my hair. "You're so gorgeous," she whispered in between kisses and I bit on her lower lip, couldn't find another way to dispel the intense feeling riding up on me. Emily groaned and I used it as a chance to sneak my tongue in, tasting her warm mouth once again. She kissed me harder that made the back of my head hit the backrest of the couch.

We kissed for sweet long minutes, only breaking away for the briefest of moments before we realize we're deprived of something more significant than oxygen and would find each other lips again.

Emily was relentless. I felt myself getting turned on when I felt her hips gyrating slowly against mine, in time with our kisses. Oh fuck, sweet fucking Christ that feels fucking wonderful. Emily's lips left mine and traveled down to place open mouthed kisses on my neck. She suddenly sucked hard on the tendon of my neck and I gasped out loud, the sensation and shock making me do so. As if breaking out her haze, Emily drew away to look at me, her face registering of shock and embarrassment.

"Oh fuck, shit, sorry I didn't mean to-" she frantically said before I silenced her with a brief kiss.

"Be an amazing kisser?" I supplied cheekily.

She smiled shyly. "No, sorry for this," she replied softly touching the spot where she sucked on. "There's gonna be a mark on that tomorrow. And sorry for being… intense." She looked down at our current state, her sitting on my lap. She looked sheepishly at me and started to dismount but I clutched at her hips, keeping her in place. That garnered a sexy grin from her that made me briefly forget about what she was apologizing for.

"Like I said the first time, I like it intense," I winked at her. "As for the red mark, I don't have a choice but to do the same to you. Makes the jeering in the office tomorrow less unbearable knowing you're possibly going through it too." She furrowed her eyebrows chuckled.

"Oh you're actually serious," she realized when I only waited patiently at her. "Be my guest," she grinned wickedly, craning her head to the side to accommodate me. Fuck her neck looks so soft and I didn't waste my time tasting them. I licked the length of her neckline and started kissing random all over before biting on the creamy white skin. "Oh fuck Naomi," she groaned, wrapping herself around my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her and cushioned the bite as I gently sucked on it, spurring a strangled noise from Emily.

I drew away, finally reclaimed my reprisal feeling pleased with myself but the look of complete want on Emily's face almost knocked the wind off me.

We stared intensely at each other like we're on a face off, our breaths were short, faces flushed, gauging how far we want to go tonight. We know if we keep on doing this we'll end up sleeping with each other. Somehow reaching to an agreement without talking that it's too soon , Emily nodded her head and smiled, kisses my forehead lovingly that I swooned, before she slowly slides off my lap and to her feet.

"It's getting late, you should spend the night, yeah?" she asked me with her delicious husky voice. I only had the willpower to nod my head. "Great," she smiled, the sweet Emily's back. "I only have one room in the house and I won't allow you to take the couch-"

"You won't take the couch," I instantly said, knowing what she's implying.

"But-"

"It's either I take the couch or we're both staying in your bed," I said firmly, somewhat praying she agrees to the latter. "That or I go home."

Emily chewed on her lip, debating on it. "Okay, we both stay in my bed," she finally said. She held her hand out, which I took and she lead me back to her bedroom. I took the left side of the bed and she lied next to me. I like it here, the smell of the sheets and pillow is very like her. It's like I'm being enveloped in an Emily cocoon.

"Good night Naomi," she whispered when and turned the lamp off.

"Yeah, night Ems," I whispered back and closed my eyes; the last thing I've heard is the pouring of rain outside before I succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I don't know how to actually fly a hot air balloon (obviously...?) so any inaccuracy, I highly apologize for that (assuming there are experts on flying a hot air balloon reading my story).<strong>

**What's your favorite part of the chapter? Mine's when Emily decided to be a klutz and trips on top of Naomi. **(I weird****ly feel like Dora the Explorer with that question, LOL) ******How I wish I could trip on top of Naomi too. *le sigh***

**Pfft, Can we all pretend that _Hell Is Around The Corner by Tricky _is playing on Emily's speakers during Naomily's make out session. 'Cause it's rather fucking sexy. ;)**

**I'll see you guys soon, drop a review on your way out? I love you! :3**


	9. Anna

**Hey guys! So this chapter's kind of short. I told myself to update today, like forced myself to do it, because I haven't updated in a bit (and I'm sorry about that). And The Bend in the Wave has been completed and it saddens me greatly because Hypes' writing's my crack. **

**This chapter goes to_ loveNAOMILY_ because your review entertained me for a bit more than an hour. tee-hee.**

****No beta reader so sorry for any mistakes whatsoever.****

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV.<strong>

I slipped into consciousness slowly, the sunlight's streaming in my bedroom through the window. I rub sleep off my eyes lazily before opening them. I yawned silently, giving my muscles a good stretch. I didn't sleep well last night despite the liter of beer I consumed, probably more. I turned to the other side of the bed to the person responsible for it. Naomi Campbell. You even make sleeping looks sexy.

I prop myself on one elbow and studied her, want nothing else but to grab my camera so I could store this image, this memory forever. Her blonde hair tousled around, some spilling over her beautiful face. I trace her face with my eyes starting from her perfectly curved eyebrows, to her nose, then to her lips. I unconsciously lick my own at the sight of them._ Fuck, those lips felt amazing._ My eyes went further down and my eyes widen at the angry red mark on her neck. The one I sucked on. I know I have a matching mark on my neck as well. I suddenly flashback at what happened last night.

We were kissing, real proper kisses, while I was straddling her. _Oh fucking hell._ I was so worked up, my body burning, and all I wanted to do was take my shirt off and let Naomi have her wicked way on me. But I didn't want it to be a drunken shag. If it was any other girl, we might have ended up on the studio floor with our hands inside each other's knickers; fast and urgent, no emotions just the craving of our body dictating our actions.

But Naomi's not just any other girl. She's special, important, precious. I can't understand it, fuck we're only on a date once, but I'm falling hard for this girl, and fast.

I made her stay the night because it was late and the hammering rain wouldn't stop. Naomi fell asleep beside me almost instantly. I was still cooling off from our make out session and having her at a very close proximity wasn't doing me any good. I debated on leaving her on the bed and take the couch like I originally planned but I knew she wouldn't like it in the morning. I climbed off the bed and nipped to the bathroom then, and took a very cold shower to doze off the fire building up in me like furnace.

I quietly slipped back after, the shower did cool me off but I was still wide awake. I stared at my yellow ceiling, the moonlight coming from the window the only thing illuminating the room. The rain had finally stopped when I felt Naomi shift beside me. Next thing I know she's got her arm wrapped around my waist and her breath against my neck.

I froze, my heart started beating fast and my breathing hitched._ Fuck, you're too fucking close._ I carefully inched my head to the side to discover she's still asleep, snuggled against me. Carefully, I released my breath I didn't know I was holding, trying not to disturb her sleeping with the erratic beat of my heart.

It felt very intimate even she's doing it in her sleep. I managed to relax my body and made myself comfortable in her embrace, enjoying her body heat and her softness. After the clock strikes three, I felt my eyes getting droopy, sleep finally overtaking me. I give in, rather reluctantly and closed my eyes.

It's now half past eight, a little too early for my liking but I managed to drag myself out of bed and proceeded to the kitchen to prepare Naomi a nice breakfast.

While I popped in the breads in the toaster, I heard my phone's ringtone. I saw it over the couch in the living room and picked it up. 'Anna Calling' flashed on the screen.

_Oh shit._

"Hello?" I answered.

"Good morning little Fitch, plan for today's still on yeah?" come Anna's posh voice.

"Yeah, about that can we move it for later?" I said slowly.

"What's up Emily, do you have girl over?" her voice changed to curious.

"Why would you say that?"

"It's always the case Em, don't deny it," she said knowingly. I consider lying to her but I didn't see the point to deny her anything. She's my friend after all.

"Alright, I have a friend who stayed the night," I sighed.

"Oh, friend. Is this friend of yours currently lying naked in your bed after you fuck her brains out last night?" she asked and I rolled my eyes at what she's implying. I can't exactly blame her though.

"Nothing happened."

"Bollocks."

"No really, nothing happened," I insisted.

"She didn't have a fanny or something?"

"What?"

"Does she have weird manners or excess limbs?"

"Jesus, no. Listen, come over at lunchtime instead, alright?"

I heard her exhaust a breath. "Fine, do I have a fucking choice?"

"No," I smiled. "Can't you tell it to me now the reason why you're coming over?"

"No, I have to be there. And also you're cooking me lunch."

"What?"

"It's your fault, you move our very important meeting to lunchtime."

"Alright, alright. I'll see you later."

I hung up the same time the toast was done. I collected them on a plate and proceeded to spread marmite over them.

I was boiling the water for coffee when I heard a pair of footsteps coming from the bedroom. I turned away from the stove and saw Naomi looking like she wasn't completely recovered from her sleep yet walking her way over. The red mark on her neck's more evident this time but I tried not to look for long. She smiled when she saw me and I smiled back at her. _You are so pretty._

"Good morning," she said and slide on the bar stool and rested her elbows on the tiled counter.

"Good morning," I greeted her back. "Good sleep?"

"Yeah, think the beer helped a bit," she laughed. "Do you know what time is it?"

"A little bit after nine." She nodded, taking it in. "You going to work today?" I suddenly realized.

"Yeah, but don't worry. They wouldn't mind if I come in late," she shrugged. Her eyes fell on my neck and I saw a hint of amusement on her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Your-" she said and pointed at my neck. I touched the part where she's pointing._ Oh right, the hicky._

"You have one too you know, think its redder," I said. She then touched her own neck anxiously.

"Ah, fuck it," she shrugged. "At least I had my revenge."

We snickered together. The kettle started whistling and I poured us coffee. We moved to the dining table, sitting opposite each other and ate our breakfast.

After we finished our breakfast, Naomi went to the bathroom to change back to her clothes from yesterday. When she got out, I accompanied her out the apartment. After I closed the door and started for the stairs, she held me back with her hand on my arm.

"Emily."

"Yeah?" I answered, turning to face her.

"Thanks again for the date and letting me stay over and the breakfast," she said, smiling warmly at me.

"You're welcome. I'll be happy to do it again for you." A blush crept up her cheeks. She leaned on to me and gave me a peck on the lips. A wide grin spread across my face. "Let's go then?" I asked, holding out my hand. She grinned back and took it.

We walked out to the streets and hailed a taxi.

"I'll call you later, yeah?" I asked her, squeezing her hand, before she gets in the taxi.

"Yeah, later" she replied, squeezing my hand back. I kissed her cheek before she got in, giving me a small wave before the taxi sped off. I watched until it turned on the corner before I went back in. The biggest fucking grin eating on my face as I skipped my way back to my apartment.

I found my clothes that Naomi used folded neatly in the bathroom. I picked the green shirt and took a good whiff of it. Smells just like her. _You're not going to the laundry bin yet, I thought._

After cleaning up a bit, I plugged in my SD card on my laptop and looked at the shots Naomi and I took at the balloon festival yesterday. 70% of the pictures are her. This SD card's feels like a fucking Christmas present.

**X**

I busied myself in preparing lunch before Anna arrives. I settled on fish with brussel sprouts. Anna arrived not long after the food is done. I opened the door to see her standing there. She's tall, short brown hair, light brown eyes with an infectious smile. She's a photographer like me and we work together on some projects. She's attractive; others who see us think that we're together. But we're not, Anna's into cocks. She's a bit like Katie, but someone I can tolerate because we have the same passion in photography. We're like partners in crime.

"Is she still here?" she asked and went straight inside, looking around for a sign of Naomi.

"No, she left ages ago," I answered closing the door. "Why are you so curious about her?"

"She stayed the night and you didn't fuck her Ems. I want to know what's wrong with her."

"There's nothing wrong with her, she's perfect."

Anna stopped and scowled at my choice of words. Then a smirk formed on her lips. "Little Fitch heart's falling in love?"

"No, it's not like that. She's… different."

"Different in what way?"

"I dunno. Differently good."

She rolled her eyes at my vagueness.

"What's her name then?"

"Naomi Campbell."

Anna burst out laughing. "Oh sure, Naomi Campbell. You two had a great photo shoot?"

"I'm serious. Her name's Naomi Campbell. She works at the Examiner magazine."

"Oh, thought you were taking the piss," she said. "Is she pretty?"

"Fucking hell yes."

"Pictures?"

"Of course," I grinned. We went to the studio and I showed her our pictures from yesterday.

"Hmm.. not bad Em. I'd hit that," she said and I scowled at her.

"No you won't."

"If I'm in your team I mean," she clarified.

"Good."

"So, I bet you want to hear good news?" she said mystically, leaning back on her chair.

"Don't you like your free lunch before the big announcement?" I smirked.

"Alright, I'll tell you the good news if I like your cooking."

"Deal then. But you always like my cooking."

**X**

"Hmm, this is good," she said, taking a bite of her fish. "What's this fish?"

"Salmon."

"Hmm, better get this on my grocery list. Teach me to cook it yeah?"

"Sure. So why are you here again?" I asked, because I know she's not here to ask for my salmon recipe.

"We got in the London exhibit."

"What the fuck, really?"

"Yeah baby, you and me. We are on."

"Fuck that's great! I exclaimed and I stood up and enveloped her in a hug. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because you were busy talking about the love of your life," she laughed, squeezing me back. "And Mr. Salmon kind of distracted me."

"This is fucking awesome," I said after I let her go.

"I know," she grinned.

Anna and I were planning an exhibit in London and there's a venue that's very hard to get because everybody wants to have it, we were bidding for it in months. This is huge, because we never had our own exhibit before. The two exhibits I've been to, there were at least eight of us involved. Now it's just the two of us.

"So you wanna go out tonight? Celebrate our victory?" she asked me, biting on her brussel sprouts. "Maybe call your lady friend so I could finally meet her?"

"Sure, I'll ask her," I said, sitting back down on my chair.

"Does she have anyone to fix me up with?"

"I thought you have a boyfriend. Riley is it?"

She rolled my eyes at me. "Christ Em, Riley was three guys ago."

"Oh." Anna's like the straight version of me, didn't I mention? Then I suddenly thought of Cook. They'll work, I considered. "You know what Naomi's got a friend and I can totally work something out."

"Yeah, what's he like?"

"Oozing with charisma, always on the go. You'll like him."

"Alright, call this guy and we'll go out tonight yeah?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, okay."

We finish our lunch, talking excitedly about the exhibit. We'll have it three months from now. Three months of preparation.

"Call me later, and tell me if this Cook guy's coming because I don't want to go in a party empty handed."

"Okay," I tell her. I grabbed my phone right after Anna left, and dialed Naomi's number, hoping she isn't busy with work, and wishing she'd say yes in my proposal. Also, I fucking miss hearing her voice already.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not much but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. I promise. <strong>

**Ready to find out who's my Anna? It's Hannah Britland! Okay, if you watch Misfits, she played Emma in Curtis' episode in season 3. She's so pretty, like ugh, really.**

**Anyway, please leave a review or any suggestions at what you'd like to see next chapter or any succeeding chapters that is. See you soon, ciao. (^_^)**


	10. Love In This Club

**Hullo everybody, happy December! Hey guess what, I'm buying my Canon today, OMG I'm so excited! I'm gonna upload this before I leave to buy so here's the chapter I've promised you. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi's POV<strong>

I know I was running late as I slammed the door of my car and walked briskly in the glass building of our office. The rest of the staff's already in the newsroom when I got there. Great, just like what I fucking want: draw attention to myself. I pulled on my top a little higher by the collar, a vain attempt to cover up the red spot on my neck before marching in the newsroom and sat on my usual spot as naturally as a late Naomi Campbell could. I grumble an apology and focused myself on listening to JJ who's currently talking. They looked weirdly at me for a moment and I thought it's the hicky but I guess they're not used of me getting late. I barely get late. When I could properly breathe again thinking I got away with it, I caught Effy's smirk across the table.

Well, fuck.

She kept on smirking the whole time and it unnerved the fuck out of me.

"Had a good night?" she asked me once the meeting broke up.

"Sure," I told her, non-committal. "It was alright."

"Sweet," she smirked. "Catch you up later."

I look at Effy as she returned to her cubicle and smiled. She's been a lot happier this past week and I got to thank Freddie for that for putting a smile on my best friend's lips.

I busied myself the whole morning, editing, reading news off the internet, and staring at my phone waiting for Emily's call. Well, she told me she'd call me later, I'm just curious at what time she plans to. I debated whether to call her instead. But what would I say? I have no fucking clue. All I know is I want to hear her voice again.

I was in my office typing away on my laptop when Emily finally called around lunchtime.

I snatched the phone off the table that I almost sent it flying away. I mentally scold myself. Smooth Naomi, just smooth. "Hello?" I answered, saving my work and closing the laptop.

"Hey." Her voice got me melting to a puddle. "How's work?"

"Minimal jeering."

"That's disappointing, because I got bullied with mine."

I laughed. "You'll live."

"I hope. Hey listen, my friend and I are going clubbing tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to come with us?"

Friend? Huh. "Will your friend be alright with it?"

"Yeah! She actually wanted to meet you."

"Why is that?"

"Well, let's just say I can't stop talking about you when she came over this afternoon."

My mind processed what she said. All jealousy down the drain, Emily just admitted that she couldn't stop talking about me.

"Sure, I have no plans for tonight anyway. I'd love to meet your friend."

"So that's a yes?" I could feel her excitement through the line.

"Yes."

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Oh, Naoms?"

"Yeah?"

"I actually told my friend I'd set him up with Cook, you don't think he'd mind coming along?"

"I don't think he'll mind, I actually think he's going to be pleased. I'll tell him later, yeah?"

"Okay, thanks. I'll call you later about it."

"Alright, later Ems." I hung up and leaned back on my chair, grinning widely. Another Emily Fitch-filled night. I got out my office and went over to Cook's cubicle. I found him attempting to finish a Rubik's cube.

"Ei, Naomikins. Whatcha doin' on Cookie's fort?" He said when he saw me.

"You busy tonight?"

"Nah."

"You want to go clubbing?"

Cook grinned. "Are you asking me out to sex 'coz babe when can skip the pleasantries."

I rolled my eyes and smacked him. "No, Emily called and asked me if I want to go clubbing and she's got a friend she wanted you to meet so she's asking if you want to come with me."

"You and Red eh?" he eyed me suggestively.

"You coming or not?" I asked impatiently.

"Alright! Count me in babe."

"Okay, I'll tell her. Talk to you later." I was about to leave when he called me. "What?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Emilio did that on your neck?" he nodded over my neck and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Fuck off," I said but couldn't help the little smirk.

**X**

Emily called again later and told me we'll meet at nine in a bar called Woody House that Cook seems to know its whereabouts.

When I got home, I took a quick shower, wrapping myself up in a bathrobe and got out. I opened my closet for something to wear. Jesus, Why does my wardrobe looks like this? Most of my clothes are what I wear to the office and I don't want to look… dull. I was standing over three outfits laid on my bed when I heard the door bell ring. I opened it to see Cook standing with his usual shirt, grey pants and loafers.

"Looking good Naomikins," he grinned appreciatively.

I rolled my eyes at him and I reached out to undo one button of his shirt which is done all the way up. "Come in Cook, help me choose what to wear," I said pulling him inside and closing the door.

"So?" I asked him anxiously as I show him my selections.

"Think you look mint in all of them Naoms," he said.

"You're not helping out Cook. Just pick one," I groaned.

He crossed his arm and drew a deep breath, looking determinedly at the clothes. "Alright, wear this one," he finally said and pointed at the gray dress matching with an orange cardigan. Hmm… okay.

"Alright, get out so I could change."

"I won't mind sweetheart," he said.

"I do, now get the fuck out."I pushed him out the door and locked it after. I changed to the dress and studied myself in the mirror, smoothing my palms over the front of the gray material. Okay, not bad I guess. I put make up on, put my shoes on and went out the hall to Cook who's switching the channels of the telly with the remote in his hand.

"Giving Emilio a run for her money eh?" he said, grinning at me.

"Come on, we're going to be late," I say, pulling him off the couch and switching the telly off.

Cook and I were at the club at exactly nine and I spotted Emily right away. Well I noticed her dress first. She's wearing a high-waist pencil skirt with a blue shirt and black nylons. Her hair's up on a pompadour. By god, she looks great.

She saw me and broke to a wide smile, making her way to us. "Hi," she breathed.

"Hello," I replied, feeling like a teenager with a crush once again. I don't know what to do, if I'm going to hug her or do nothing. Perhaps a handshake. Really, a fucking handshake? As if you weren't snogging the living lights off her last night. Emily solved my dilemma when she kissed me on the cheek.

She turned to Cook. "Hey Cook," she smiled, walking over to Cook's outstretched arms.

"Emilio, looking hot as ever," he said as he squeezes her tight before releasing her. "I believe you got a friend to introduce to Uncle Cookie?"

"Yeah, Anna's inside. Let's get in then?" she asked. I nodded and she took my hand as we enter the club.

We're welcomed by loud music and people dancing on the dance floor. The place is dark save only for the laser lights, green, red, blue, yellow, moving in time with the music and the wasted people on the dance floor. Emily pulled me away from them, Cook following behind, to a quieter place on the club where booths are positioned against the wall. We approached one where a beautiful lady with a pink dress is sitting.

"Anna, they're here," Emily said as we arrive on the table. The girl, Anna looked up and smiled widely at us.

"Oh hi!" she said excitedly, standing up. "You must be Naomi, you're gorgeous." She seemed sincere though and I allowed myself to smile back and say thank you.

"Naoms, Cook, this is Anna. She's a friend and an associate. Anna, this is Naomi. Well you already know about her," Emily said. She gestured toward Cook. "And this is Cook."

Cook moved forward and shook Anna's hand. "How you doin' fine lady, name's James Cook." He said and Anna smiled demurely at him. Cook's still got it.

"Hi, I'm Anna and I'm thirsty," she flirted back.

"Let me take care of that," Cook said and left to get us drinks.

"Wow, you're right Em, he's got charm," Anna said as we settled down on the booth, Emily sitting beside me. "So Naomi, how did you meet Ems?"

"She covered one of my friend's wedding," I replied as I shrugged my cardigan off.

"I lend her a fag," Emily quipped. "Two fags actually."

"It's one and a half," I pointed out and she smiled.

"You know why we're out celebrating tonight?" Anna asked.

I shook my head. "No, Emily asked me if I want to go clubbing, didn't tell me we're celebrating something." I looked at her and she smiled sheepishly.

"Tell her Em," she said and I looked expectantly at Emily.

"Me and Anna were able to book an exhibit in London. Just our works," Emily said. "It's a big thing for our career because everyone's going to be there."

"That's great Ems," I exclaimed and before I know it, I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. I drew away, feeling embarrassed but Emily just smiled and squeezes my hand.

"Thanks," she said softly. I turned to Anna who's grinning at us.

"Congratulations," I told Anna.

"Thank you."

Cook arrived later with shots of vodka and gin and tonic on a tray. We get into an easy conversation as we slowly empty the shots. Anna's nice and funny. I can see why she's friends with Emily. After we finished all the shots, Anna and Cook left us to dance. That leaves me and Emily alone.

She was looking at me with a little smile on her face, a bit lopsided because of the alcohol we consumed. I'm pretty sure I'm looking the same.

"Hi," she said and her voice sent chills down my spine.

"Hey," I replied. She took my hand and grasped it over her lap.

"You look very beautiful tonight," she said sincerely, smiling at me, revealing her adorable dimples.

"I kind of tried to, for you." I was shocked by own honesty but it felt right saying it.

Emily casted her eyes down shyly and played with my hand. "You don't have to, really. I still think you're the most beautiful woman in this club without even trying."

Well fuck me Emily Fitch, you know your way to a woman's heart.

"You're looking great as well."

"Oh I don't know, not as great as you though," she replied.

"You want to dance?" she asked me later and I nodded my head, pulling her off the booth towards where the people are dancing. Anna waved us over and we joined her and Cook on the floor, dancing around on our little circle. I felt Emily rest her hand on my hip and I twist around to face her. We grinned at each other before I snaked my arms around her neck and pulled her closer to me, feeling bold with the alcohol and the blood rushing through my body; my heart's thumping in time with the music blaring around the club.

Just remember to fall in love

There's nothing else, there's nothing else

Just remember to fall in love

There's nothing else, there's nothing else.

Emily grinned at my gesture and now placed both of her hands on my waist and we started dancing together. Cook and Anna's dancing with each other as well, not far away. Emily's graceful, she let the music own her body, moving with the beats, making me sway along with her. Remember when I was complaining I didn't get the chance to dance with her at the wedding? Well, this really fucking makes up to that.

**X**

I splashed my face with water and looked at my reflection on the restroom mirror. Well, I'm a bit drunk; we've been drinking and dancing for hours. Among as four, I know I'm the most lightweight because they're still there, drinking vodka and fuck knows what they're drinking anymore. I don't fucking remember the last thing I drank either; once I passed my fifth shot of vodka, everything pretty much taste the same: tastes like water. I rubbed carefully at my cheek, my eyes getting out of focus. I walked out the restroom and went back to the booth, where it's occupied by Cook and Anna. No Emily.

"You okay Naoms?"

"Yeah, just a bit stuffed in here. Where's Emily?"

"She got shots." Cook gestures at the bar with his thumb. I look over the bar and spotted the red hair. It's mixing with blonde.

She's leaning closely to a blonde-haired woman, her ear close to the other's mouth to hear what she's saying over the blaring music. I watched as Emily smirk and whisper something back that made them both throw their head back and laugh out loud.

Okay, I need air. I looked back at Cook and Anna and they were watching me closely. I told them I'll go out for fresh air but snatched Cook's fag and lighter off the table and walked toward the exit.

I inhaled lungful of fresh chilly air when I got out, somewhat clearing the fog around my head but the pounding of my heart won't stop. I leaned back on the bricked wall of the club and lighted the fag. It's cold out here, and I cursed myself for not bringing my cardigan with me. I heard the club doors open, the noise from inside intensifying, as a pair walked out. It swung back and the noise is not as loud again.

I hit the back of my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. Fuck, stop being a jealous twat Naomi. You don't even know if Emily just wants to be your friend. But I know I don't want to be just her friend. I don't think I could even if I wanted too.

I hit my head against the wall again, a couple of times. I'm too preoccupied cracking my skull against the bricks that I didn't notice the door swung open and the redhead walking towards me with and orange cardigan on her hand until she placed her hand on my arm. I jumped at the feel of her cold touch.

"You scared the bejesus out of me," I said.

"Sorry," she apologized. "What are you doing, you'd hurt yourself." She smoothed her hand against the back of my head and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand. She stared at me and I stared back at her. Her eyes are dilated, I don't know if it's from the drinks or for another reason. She stares at me for what feels like a minute, like she's trying to decide on something, and I'm rooted on the spot, helpless, waiting. "I got your cardigan for you." She finally said and passed it to me.

"Thanks," I said, putting it on, leaning back on the wall. She joined me and leaned against the wall beside me. She reached her hand over and slinks her pinky against my own then slowly, she made her way over the other fingers until she's got her hand wrapped around mine.

"That was Laura." I glanced confusedly at her and she smiled and squeezed my hand, and I realized she was talking about the girl over the bar. I was going to ask how she knew I saw them but she started talking again. "She's photographer too and she was telling me how her boyfriend bought an expensive camera, cost him a fortune, because he wants to impress her but realized he didn't have a clue in operating it."

"Oh."

"You've got all my attention Naomi."

I felt my face get hot.

She started rubbing circles at the back of my hand with her thumb. "I'm distancing myself from you a bit because I don't want to come as aggressive but fuck knows all I want to do is pressed you against this wall and properly kiss you like I wanted to the whole night."

I don't know which of her part of her statement got me but I felt a sensation go around my body, resting at my lower stomach, warm and curious.

"Emily."

"Hmm?"

"You've got all my attention too."

I glanced at her just in time to see her smile widely.

"I like that."

"Ems," I said again.

"Yeah Naoms?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like us to take it slow yeah? I mean this," I said gesturing my hand between of us, "I'd like us to try."

I didn't know her smile could stretch wider but it did.

"Yes," she agreed.

"Now how about that proper kiss?" I said. She didn't hesitate to pin me against the wall and capture my lips on an earth-shattering kiss. She tasted like lime and vodka. Fuck she taste good. I welcomed Emily's body pressed against mine and I rested my hand on her waist. It started fast and urgent, teeth and lips crashing against each other until it dissolved into a sweet slow kisses, our tongue lazily battling with each other. We kissed for a long time.

Eventually, we broke away, the cold's getting too much. Emily kissed my cheek before stepping back. "How about I buy my girlfriend a drink?" she asked cheekily and held her hand out.

Girlfriend. Best fucking word in the dictionary.

Feeling ridiculously happy, I took her hand and we went made our way back in.

* * *

><p><strong>The song on the club's Swoon by The Chemical Brothers. Listen to the remix version, it's way better. Anyway, tell me what you think? :D<strong>


	11. All My Secrets Away

**I'm so fucking tired today but I stayed up long enough to finish, edit, and post this chapter tonight. So appreciate what I'm doing for you by leaving a review after you read this alright? Attaboy. ;)**

**This is like some fluff I allowed myself to write and some uhm… issues from Emily. Also, we find out more about Naomi here, in a way, I guess.**

**LOL, okay I'll let you go now. Hope you like this chapter… or else.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

I switched my moped off and grabbed my things off the backseat which includes my camera, a tripod, and a bag of croissants I got from the coffee shop I stop by on my way home.

Anna and I went to a photo excursion down by the marina at dawn. It's better taking pictures at dawn because the sunlight's not that harsh compared in the midday. Also bodies of water are more still in the morning. Of course this plan includes me getting up at 4am, leaving my girlfriend in bed, and driving 30 minutes to the marina and meet Anna.

Yep, Naomi Campbell is my girlfriend. She has been for three weeks, four days, and thirteen hours. Lucky little bastard, I am.

Naomi asked me the night before if she wants her to come with us. I did but I know she's tired from work and I don't want to deprive her from few hours of sleep. So I told her she didn't have to and made her promise she'd still be in bed when I get home.

The awfulness of leaving Naomi in bed paid off though because I've taken some amazing shots that I could include in our exhibit. We stayed at the marina until 6am until after the sunrise before we collected our things and moved on. I dropped Anna off her flat and made the detour at Naomi's favorite coffee shop, which was thankfully already open at this ungodly hour, and bought her the croissants she just love so much.

I unlocked the door to my flat and dropped the bag of croissants on the kitchen table and discarded my equipments on the couch.

I'm totally knackered and all I want to do right now is go back to bed and curl up to Naomi's warmth. Opening the door quietly, I was welcomed by the still-sleeping form of my girlfriend, clothed with her office shirt and a pair of boy shorts she borrowed from me. God, what an unearthly beauty. An idea came up to me and I went back to the living room to grab my camera.

I went back, positioned myself by the door frame and took a picture of her. The shutter sound made Naomi stir and she opened her eyes seconds later.

"Ems?" she asked groggily and she saw me standing by door. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the view," I told her.

She sat up and leaned her back on the bed frame, rubbing sleep off her eyes. Then she caught sight at what's in my hand. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Yes."

"Perv," she smirked.

"I gotta admit babe, you look perfect in my bed." I said smugly. She rolled her eyes playfully at me and smiled.

"Come back to bed," she said and patted the space beside her. I didn't waste my time and shrugged off my jacket as I join her. She pulled me into a kiss and hugged me when I was close enough.

Naomi has this habit of hugging me where she squeezes so tightly until I couldn't breathe that I had to squeak before she releases some weight on the hug. She usually does it when we haven't seen each other in a while. I love it when she does that, it makes me feel loved and cared for.

Love. We're dating for barely a month but I think I'm in love with her. All the things she does fascinates me endlessly. How she would roll her eyes if she hears anything remotely ridiculous or how she chew on her lower lip when thinking hard or how she blows smoke gracefully when smoking a fag. Or how she drives me crazy with her kisses.

"How'd it go?" she asked me as I settle beside her.

"Great, got some good shots. I'm tired though," I mumbled against her neck. "I missed you."

She planted a kiss on my hair. "I missed you too. Why don't you go back to sleep?" she told me.

I shook my head defiantly. "I don't want to, you'll be leaving soon."

"I won't. I called the office and told them to send the articles I have to edit on my e-mail so I could work from home. Or yours if you'd like to keep me today."

"Really?" I asked excitedly. "I'd like to keep you please."

"Alright, I won't leave. Go back to sleep Em."

"Okay," I agreed and snuggled to her, losing myself to her touch.

I woke up later and the sun's all the way up. And that I was alone in bed. I frowned and thought Naomi left after all but once I looked around, I saw her shoes at the edge of the bed and her blazer and pants still hung on the chair beside the window.

I get out of bed and find her at the kitchen reading the newspaper with a mug of coffee beside the ashtray with a lighted fag on the table. Coffee and fag's are like Naomi's lifeline. She can't properly function in the morning without them.

"Morning," I croaked and she folded her newspaper to properly look at me. Her hair's tied up in a messy bun and she never looked so beautiful like she does now. "Someone's looking beautiful in all their morning glory."

"I believe we're already in the afternoon Fitch," she pointed out, taking a last drag of her cigarette and stubbing it on the ashtray.

"Fine, don't take the compliment," I said playfully and walked over to the fridge, pouring myself a glass of orange juice. I jugged the juice like a pro that I didn't notice Naomi standing up from her seat and made her way to me until I felt her arms circle my waist.

"You're looking stunning as well lover," she offered, placing a gentle kiss on my shoulder. I smiled, placing my hand over where hers are wrapped around my belly, leaning back to her touch.

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble for not going to the office again?"

"Not really. My father's their boss, what are they going to do about it?" she boasted and I laughed out loud, knowing she's only kidding. She planted a kiss on my temple and I closed my eyes to appreciate the feeling of Naomi so close. I indulge myself with these little moments where Naomi would be very gentle and basically sweet to me; holding my hand, softly kissing my cheek, caressing my face when we wake up in the morning, knowing she's not with this with everyone.

"Glad you stayed babe," I told her, spinning around to face her.

"Me too." I leaned up to kiss her cheek.

**x**

We ate the croissants I bought earlier for breakfast then ending up on the couch, lazily watching the 50 First Dates on my laptop.

"I like The Wedding Singer better than this," Naomi quipped during the first ten minutes of the movie.

"I like Drew's hair on this one, its better" I told her thoughtfully.

"I think everyone's hair is better on this one," she said and I laughed.

"The Wedding Singer was 1998, their hairstyles looked cool then. Drew has better acting skills now though."

"Oh well, I think E.T's her best movie anyways."

I turned to face her and she's biting the inside of her cheek to stop the smirk on her face but failing miserably.

"Babe, shut up," I said and leaned over to kiss her. I caught her off guard and she stiffened at my touch but only for a second before she responded. I cupped her cheeks to deepen the kiss and I heard her sigh appreciatively. I kneeled and stretched the length of my body, pushing Naomi down under me. She responded by teasing me with her tongue, sweeping it over my lower lip.

I was kissing Naomi for what seems like forever; our tongues developed a delicate sensual dance with each other. Naomi seems to be in it with me because she got her hands inside my shirt, caressing the length of my back with her palms.

And I was hoping this is it, that we'd finally do it, that she'd finally let me.

Well, you see, we never did it. By 'it' I mean we've never have sex. When things gets good from our kissing, like _really_ fucking good, Naomi would always stop and pull away and goes back in watching telly or whatever we were doing before that. I know she said she wanted us to take it slow but fucking hell she's gonna fucking kill me with all the teasing. And it doesn't stop me from wanting her. So fucking bad. Deep carnal desire would take me over that my fingers couldn't count the cold showers I had to take to douse the fire Naomi had started deep within my bones.

Just three days ago, we're having a heavy make out session in my studio, my top's discarded on the floor and I thought we'd finally do it but Naomi's phone started ringing. I thought she would ignore it but she dismounted from where she's straddling me on the office chair and answered it. She's needed on the office and had to leave right away. Well if that was my case, I don't care if there's a meteor landed on the neighborhood, a half-naked Naomi Campbell's a greater interest.

But it wasn't and Naomi left, leaving with me with ragged breath and hot with excitement.

Just when I was moving to place kisses down her neck, I felt a pressure on my shoulders and I leaned back to see her hands pushing me back.

"Ems, you think we'd go back to watching?" she asked timidly, biting on her lip.

"Oh." My shoulders slumped immediately. You should've known Fitch. "Right, sorry," I said leaning back all the way, trying to hide my disappointment like every time this happens.

Apparently, this time I'm not good at hiding it because Naomi said my name urgently, taking hold of both my hands in hers, tugging on them until I properly look at her.

"Look Em, don't think this the wrong way," she said, her voice a bit panicked, that perhaps I won't believe her.

"Sorry, it's just- sometimes it makes me think that you don't want me that way," I responded, my voice small.

"No, that's not true. I want you in every way." My eyes grew wide at her words. She smiled tenderly at me, giving my hands a squeeze. "Don't look so shocked Fitch, you know how appealing you are to girls."

I allowed myself a small smile. "Are you not ready? You could tell me Naoms and I'd slow down."

Naomi smiled cutely and kissed the tip of my nose. "I wasn't but I think- no, I know, that I'm ready now. But I have to tell you something first."

"Tell me what?"

"It's better if I show you."

**x**

I was dying from the suspense as to where Naomi would lead me and what would she show me. We silently rode her car until we reached where she wanted to go.

I noticed right away that it was a cemetery. Naomi looked at me before she freed herself from the seatbelt before she step out of the car. I hesitated for a second before following her out.

"Come on," she said, holding her hand out to me. I took it and we walked around the towering tombs, most were shaded off their white paint by the weather. I didn't ask her why we're there or who're we going to see, knowing I would know the answer at the end of this walk.

Naomi slowed down and stopped in front of a weathered- looking cross, about three feet tall. I looked down at inscriptions on the grave marker at the foot of the cross:

**Nathaniel R. Craig**

**_Safe in the hallowed quiets of the past._**

**Born: January 18, 1985**

**Died: July 22, 2007**

"Hey Nate," Naomi said softly, her tone's like talking to an old friend. She glanced at me.

"Who's he?" I asked her softly.

"Nathan was my boyfriend for three years until he died four years ago." My face registered surprise at her revelation. "We got together when I was still in uni, he was two years my senior."

I slowly nodded my head, taking in what she's saying. "Was he a journalist too?"

"Yeah, he was the top of his class, and I had to keep up with him so my grades didn't look bad compared to his," smiling at the thought.

"How did he die?"

"Car accident, it was very sudden. He was visiting me from Goldsmith that morning, then on his way home his car got hit by a truck. Dead on the spot." I nodded my head, urging her to carry on. "I went mental when I heard the news. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, fuck I almost killed myself. I stopped studying for a semester because I couldn't do it." She swallowed a couple of times before moving on. "My parents were very worried, didn't know what to do with me. I was practically locked up on my bedroom, refusing to speak to anyone, refusing the outside world altogether because everything reminds me of him and I couldn't handle the pain of thinking about him again dead, forever gone. But after four months of that, I realized Nathan wouldn't want me doing that to myself. He would tell me to suck it up and move on even if it fucking hurts."

My brave Naomi. I never thought I would fall deeper in love with her the way I did but I'm sure I just fall way deeper in with very slim chance of going out.

"You must have loved him a lot."

She nodded. "I thought I was going to marry him you know. Maybe I did, if he didn't die on me." A sad smile crept up her cheeks.

Although it was sad thinking about the story, a universe where Nathan's alive and it doesn't include me meeting Naomi, seeing her, holding her, is hard and painful just to think about.

"He was my last. I never let anyone touch me after he died. I thought I would break because I felt so fragile and weak. I didn't find the right person to trust myself with. Until I met you." I swallowed audibly and stared at those dangerously beautiful eyes.

I squeezed her hand tightly. "I won't break you. I'll take care of you."

"I know."

I took both her hands in mine and we faced each other. "Thank you for telling me, I know it's hard recounting something hurtful like that."

Naomi nodded. "You deserved to know Em. You earned it."

I leaned up to kiss her. "You're such an amazing person."

"What?" she asked me with a confused smile.

"You are," I told her and she smiled, leaning down to award me another kiss.

We left that cemetery with something vital happened; me and Naomi's relationship's stronger.

"I have to check on my place, why don't you come and stay over tonight?" Naomi asked me as we pulled up in front of my apartment. That question sent a rush of excitement run through my veins.

"Okay," I was able to croak out. I leaned over to kiss her. "Tonight," I whispered, against her lips.

"Tonight," Naomi agreed, playfully biting on my lower lip before she leans away. I told you she's a tease.

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets by One Republic. Perfect song for this chapter. <strong>

**Just a little personal stuff: a childhood friend of mine died last July and it was devastating losing someone so early, so this chapter's for him. :)**

**It's 12:41 am and I don't have anyone in mind to play Nathan so give me until next chapter to make up my mind. Okay.**

**Tell me what you liked about this chapter and what you'd like to see more. Deal?**

**Next chapter: erm.. some sexy time (so drop a review or I might not post it). Now if you will excuse me, I'll slip into a coma on my comfortable warm bed. Later you awesome people you. ;) **


	12. Disintegration

**Hi! Okay,**** my Nathan's Gaspard Ulliel. Major UNF. **

**I got home at 1am from a Xmas concert at school and planned on posting this after I arrived but my over- fatigue brain can't properly edit shit so here it is, posting it 11 hours later. If you still see mistakes… well that's too bad. *points bread at myself***

**This chapter goes to _cloudinthesky_. That's extreme dedication man, re-reading from the start. I mean it's my story and all but I won't do it even if you pay me. :3**

**I kinda want to private message everyone who reviews but I'm an awkward little fuck and don't know what to say so I'll just do it over here. Thanks to everyone who reviews, they really help a lot and it's nice to have something to look forward to every chapter.**

**p.s. You know what I like about having my own story? Having obnoxiously long author's note. **

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi's POV<strong>

I typed on the keyboard like a maniac, hands darting over the keys, hitting them with extra force as I place notes and corrections on the articles I was editing. My eyebrows furrowed in concentration as I go over the articles one more time before I send it back to the office. Satisfied, I click on the mouse and watch as it sends.

I stared the screen for a moment, unblinking, unwavering. Now, there's nothing else to do. I leaned back on my office chair and gave my arms a good stretch, craning my head from side to side, hearing the satisfying creak of tense bones.

I'm nervous. I'm seriously fucking nervous._ Oh god._ Ever since I dropped Emily off her flat this afternoon and she promised to come over tonight, I made sure that I have something to busy myself with because I'm sure my underlying nervousness would eat me whole if I stay still just for a second.

I'm scared too to be honest. But I'm ready, I know I am. I'm just not sure if I'm what Emily wants. Can you blame me? I haven't been with anyone for four years and I haven't been with a girl for seven and it's not a secret that Emily has been with lots of girls. My confidence's not that high at the moment. I rubbed my hands on the fabric of my jeans. "Jesus Christ Naomi, get your shit together."

I decided to take a bath, figuring it would help me calm my nerves. I stripped my clothes off as I fill the tub with water, sprinkling bath salts when it's full. Easing myself down the water, I leaned back on the tub, sighing at the feeling of hot water relaxing my overwrought muscles. I laid still, letting my mind catch up what happened this afternoon.

I told Emily about Nathan. I did it. No one besides my parents knows about what happened. Even Effy doesn't fucking know. I wonder why I told her in the first place. Right, because she showed me that after all these years, I deserve to be in a relationship where I could be happy and cared for. Like I did before with Nathan.

I let out a shaky sigh. It doesn't hurt much when I'm thinking about him now and it scares me a little because I know Emily's the reason why every day, every minute, every fucking moment, the seemingly always fresh wound in my heart's developing into just a dull ache. And I'm scared it would permanently go away because I don't want to forget about him. Nathan wasn't just my boyfriend, he was my best friend too and I shared myself to him way more than I did to anyone, even my parents. He made me a better person, a happier one. But when he died I was the saddest person that could possibly walk this earth.

Stop thinking. You're not forgetting about him, he'll always be there and this is what he wanted you to do. To be happy. A small smile spread across my lips._ To be happy with Emily._ Yes, I think I like that.

Emily Fitch. My lion- hearted little Red. I have to give it to her; she was very patient with me. When things gets heated up and being the twat that I am would always stop because I think I'm cheating on my dead boyfriend, she doesn't push although I know she's a walking sexual frustration after. I got to admit though; it's adorable when I see her restrain herself after. It made me feel bad too that I couldn't properly give myself to her.

Exhausting myself with thinking, I soaped myself up and washed my hair before I stepped out the bath which is already debilitating. I went to my bedroom with just a towel on and pulled on a shirt with a picture of a pig in front and a pair of gym shorts. I put some music on in the living room stereo before plopping down the couch and proceeded to read the new copy of The Examiner.

I was on page 32 when I heard a knock on the door. I open it to see Emily.

"Hey."

"Hi. Come in," I said taking her hand with mine. I felt a tug and I was pulled back. "What?"

She looked at me for a moment, staring deeply into my eyes before she shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, I like your shirt," she said, grinning.

"Easy now, rule number 8: no making fun of the pig shirt."

"That rule reached number 8? You must love this shirt a lot."

"I like it more than I like other people."

"I hope I'm not one of those other people," she said worriedly.

"Don't worry, you're one level higher than the pig shirt."

"That's reassuring," she smiled.

"What's in the bag?" I asked her as we settled down the couch.

"My Macbook, I'll show you the pictures I've taken today." Emily set up her computer on the coffee table and put the pictures into a slideshow before she snuggles to my side. I wrapped my arm around her. "What do you think?" she asked after around 80 pictures of the marina. They're all remarkable to be honest.

"I like it, I think it's great. Everything you do is great."

"Thanks," she smiled. She went over and clicked the escape key and something caught my eye.

"What's that?"

"What?"

"That," I pointed to a folder with my name on it.

Emily looked back to see what I was pointing at. "Oh," she blushed slightly. "Just… uhm… well it was…"

"Emily?"

She looked at me with a guilty look on her eyes. "You might find this creepy but I've placed all your pictures I've taken on this folder. I watch it from time to time."

I bit my lip. She looks so precious right now. "I don't think it's creepy. I think it's sweet," I assured her but she's still looking sheepish.

"Can I see them?"

"Well… okay." Emily opened the folder and put it on slideshow.

It started with images of me from Effy and Freddie's wedding. Then from our hot air balloon date. I was surprised at how many photos Emily had taken that day. It was followed by some random pictures of me sitting in my office, having coffee out, our few dates together and random places in my apartment as well as Emily's when we were fooling around with her camera. It ended with a photo of me curled up on Emily's bed this morning.

"You still think it's not creepy?" she asked me cautiously after.

"Nope." I turned to look at her. "You really watch it from time to time?"

She nodded her head. "I do, especially when I miss you, which is every time."

That did it.

"Why?" Emily just stares at me, not getting my question. "I mean why me when there's a lot of girls out there ten times prettier than me, ten times more interesting. You can have anyone you want because you're beautiful, funny, talented, and basically wonderful but why me? I'm boring and have horrible temper. Why choose moody boring Naomi?"

Words started pouring out of me, like my insecurities. Maybe because of the nerves that I shared something very important of myself to her and it doesn't change anything. I thought she'd freak out and leave but she does this instead. She tells me she watches photos of me every time she misses me, cutely snuggles to my side like she belongs there and tells me she likes my pig shirt. What the fuck, I'm not making sense anymore.

Emily reached out and wipes her thumb across my cheek and that's when I realized I was crying. Great now you're a fucking sappy twat too.

"Don't cry baby," she said tenderly and I shuddered. "Do you want to know why you?" I mutely nodded my head. "Because you're the most wonderful person I've ever known. You might pretend that you don't care sometimes but you actually care a lot for other people you love. I love it that you're very passionate in everything you do. You're crazy smart, you have the sexiest lip bite and the most mesmerizing eyes."

She reached up and kissed my forehead, warmth radiates from where her lips pressed against my skin and I closed my eyes as the curious feeling settles below my stomach again, every time Emily touches me. "Just for the record, you're the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on."

Shiver went down my spine and I laugh shakily. "You say the best things sometimes."

"I try you know. Especially when my girlfriend's crying because she thinks she's not good enough for me. It breaks my heart when you think like that Naoms. You have no idea how lucky I am that I got you."

There she is again.

That's why when she looked at me with the sweetest smile I placed my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her for a kiss. Fuck, I'll never get tired of kissing her. She's very responsive when we kiss like she's been waiting for this moment forever. I run my hands over the length of her back, sneaking one of them inside her shirt when I reached the bottom. Her skin's so fucking soft.

"Fuck," she breathed.

She used her body to push me down the couch and lies on top of me, still not breaking the kiss. Her tongue found its way in my mouth and prodded her tongue with mine. _Fuck she tastes so good._ We kiss for a while and Emily shifted and rested her leg in between mine, pressing slightly. She nibbled on my chin before transferring her lips on my neck, planting kisses on my fevered skin.

"Fuck Ems," I groaned when she licked the length of my neck then sucking at my pulse point. Slowly, she stopped and leaned back to look at me. "What?" I asked, my breathing labored.

"I want you so much that I don't think I would be able to stop," she said, her voice a lower octave. Fuck her voice, her look, she looks fucking sexy.

I smiled and retrieved my hands off her back. "Don't stop," I whispered and reached up to unbutton her shirt slowly. I felt her breathing hitched.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise you."

She watched me as I free the last button of her shirt and took in the sight of her flushed chest, slightly heaving as she catch her breath. I slide the shirt off her shoulders, my hands slithers down to cup her breasts, which is covered by a black lacy bra. Emily leaned forward at the touch.

"Oh Christ." She leaned back down and kisses me so hard I think she's trying to kiss me through the cushions. I sat up so she's straddling me and tried to regain some of my power back. I kiss Emily's neck as I unhook her bra and finally freeing it off her. I took in the sight before me. Cute perky breasts of Emily Fitch._ Oh Jesus fucking Christ, sweet gorgeous Emily._ I must have been looking longer than I should because I heard Emily say, "See anything you like?"

I look up to see her watching me wearing an expression of tenderness and pure want. I don't think you could wear both expressions the same time, it's like an oxymoron.

"Can I…" I trail off, doesn't have the nerve to complete what I'm going to ask.

"You didn't have to ask."

Swallowing my nervousness, I reached up and enclosed my hand over her right breast and it spurred a gasp, my overloaded brain couldn't process if it's from me or her. Maybe both. _Fuck, so soft_. Feeling brave I placed a tender kiss on the top of her left breast. Her hands shoot up and tangled in my hair, tugging slightly. I run my tongue over her nipple and enclosed my mouth in it, sucking slightly as my hand squeezes the other.

"Oh my god Naomi," she said helplessly, wrapping her arm around my head.

I did it again and I closed my eyes to memorize her texture, her taste, and the sound she's making as I gently tug on her nipple with my teeth. But it's over too much quickly because Emily's pushing me back to the couch and tugging on my shirt. I wanted to complain that I didn't have enough time with them but Emily looked at me with serious eyes.

"Let me," she whispered before kissing me tenderly.

I let her take my shirt off and plant gentle kisses on the skin over my neck and shoulder. God it's agonizingly slow but I know she's building up something that's worth the wait. I bit my tongue to stop a moan as she suck on my pulse point. I felt her hands cup my bra- covered breasts and I lean on the touch. There's still a layer of cotton distancing my tits and Emily's hands but I could feel everything.

She came back up to kiss me deeply, sucking on my lower lip. I groaned and pulled her impossibly closer to me as I dig my hand in her red hair as the other went around her waist. I got lost in the kiss that I didn't feel her take my bra off until I felt her pushing them aside and running her palms over my tits. I responded by kissing her back with added fervor, biting and sucking eagerly that I'm pretty sure I bruised her. Emily followed an invisible trail as she kisses down my chin down to my neck, to the valley between my breasts. I could feel her breath against my skin and I closed my eyes as I felt her lips plant a kiss on my left tit.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," she whispered, her voice the lowest I heard.

When she swirled her tongue around my nipple I swear I died a little. God she really fucking knows what she's doing. As she pays attention to my other tit, her hand went down to cup me through the fabric of my shorts.

"Jesus."

"You okay?" she asked, looking at me with much dilated eyes. I nodded in response. "I got you okay? You'll be fine," she assured me. She said it so sincerely that I nodded my head again, believing her fully.

"Kiss me please." Emily complied instantly and captures my lips with a searing kiss. She unbuttons my shorts and sat up, breaking the kiss and pulls it off me. She caressed the length of my legs and I watched as her eyes go even darker.

"God you're so beautiful." She eases herself back on top of me, skin pressed against skin, and kisses me softly as her hand travels down my stomach, splaying her hand flat over it. I noticed my breathing's heavier and my skin feels like hot molten lava I won't be surprise if there's steam coming off my body.

Emily Fitch causes spontaneous human combustion. That's a good headline for my next article.

Emily moved her hand over the top of my knickers and pushed inside. Her first touch got me writhing under her._ Fuck fuck fuck._

She stroked me gently with two fingers and we both gasped at the contact. She leaned her head back to watch me disintegrate under her.

"I'm here, I'll take care of you," she rasped out, still stroking me. I nodded my head helplessly. "You believe me?"

"Oh fuck… yeah, I- I believe you."

I gripped on Emily's shoulders as she found my clit and started doing circling motion with her fingers. I swear I'll fucking overheat. "Oh fuck," Emily whispered and burrowed her face against my neck. She travelled down to my tits, wrapping her mouth over one of them.

She entered me with one finger the same time she sucked on my tit and I raised my hip off the couch, wanting more, begging for more.

Jesus Christ Almighty I'm gonna fucking die.

Emily slowly pulls her finger out and adds another one, pushing deeply. My hips move in time with her strokes as she started pumping in and out of me, gently increasing her speed.

"Oh… fuck… Emily," I whispered on her ear.

"I got you yeah?" she repeated as she looks deeply in my eyes. I could only moan in reply.

She used her thumb to stroke my clit and she pushed inside me harder and fucked me faster, my body follows the dance her hand had started.

Fuck me I never been felt so alive.

She started curling her fingers inside me and it didn't take long until I felt myself teetering over the edge.

"Emily… shit. I'm gonna- fuck," I blabbed incoherently, my hands digging on her shoulders. She curled her fingers inside me one more time, her thumb presses against my clit and I felt a warm rush wash over me. I came so hard I'm almost in whiteout.

Fuck, Emily, fuck, my mind repeated the two words over and over that I'm sure she'd broken me. Emily helped me come down from my high, gently pulling her fingers out and strokes me gently before finally retrieving her hand back.

"You okay?" she whispered. I had my eyes closed and my hands are still gripping her shoulders tightly. I felt her nudge my nose with hers when I didn't respond. "Naomi?"

I opened my eyes slowly and Emily was looking at me with all the tenderness in the world. "Yeah, I'm fine," I croaked out. "I mean, give me time to recover to answer you properly."

Emily laughed, her body shaking as she did so. "You were amazing."

"I don't know about that, I think you're the fantastic one." She pushed hair out my face and planted gentle kisses all over my face. We shared another kiss with the memory of what we did and it's a little bit sweeter than the rest of our kisses. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and she had to yelp and tell me she couldn't breathe before I release her.

"Can we stay like this for a bit?" I asked her, my voice still weak from what my body went through.

"Yeah, we can. For a bit," she replied, kissing my forehead and I felt her lips curl into a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sue me but I think Naomi had to be wearing the pig shirt on their first time. ;)<strong>

**Weirdly enough, I think _Say It Right by Nelly Furtado_ goes great with this chapter. It's like parallel with Cook and Panda's Love Lockdown scene. :D**

**I'll try to update before the Christmas. See you soon! Leave me a review? Thanks, I love you. :)**


	13. No Other Way

**Probably the shortest chapter so far. Pretty much fluffy/smutty stuff.**

**I'm in so much physical pain at the moment, sorry if it affected my writing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

_I'm practising your name_

_So I can say it to your face it doesn't seem right_

_To look you in the eye_

_And let all the things you mean to me_

_Come tumbling out my mouth indeed its time_

My hand caresses the softest skin I've ever touched. It's like I'm touching an angel, soft creamy white skin on my fingertips. Up, down, up down, my hand moves incessantly on Naomi's bare back. The blanket's only covering her hips down but she's got her back on me and her hands are tucked under her chin so I couldn't see much. You're still a tease in your sleep. The soft light of the morning does wonders to her hair and skin that she's almost glowing. She is an angel, I decided, because this is pretty much like fucking heaven.

Last night, oh my god last night, couldn't be more perfect. I made love to the girl I love. It's the best feeling ever. Here I was getting frustrated for not shagging for a month and here's Naomi not having sex for four years. I realized what an insensitive little shit I was. I made it worth the wait for her, or at least I hope I did.

We moved to her bedroom not long after she recovered from her high I caused. I let her undress me and touch me any way she wanted. Her eyes bore the same intensity the way they were the first time I saw them as she place her hands all over me. It's such a sight for me, Naomi learning her way through my body like a child learning how to ride a bike. She's thorough, touching everything she could as I lie there taking everything she gives me. She keeps me wanting more, she dangles me on the edge with electrified excitement then made me come for her so hard I forgot my own name.

I'm crazy about her. I don't know how to stop wanting her. _Needing her_. I flashbacked when I went down on her last night and the memory of the groans she was emitting as I taste her in my mouth was enough to have the familiar throbbing between my legs come back almost instantly.

My hand stopped moving and rested it on her hip. I reached down to kiss her exposed shoulder. Naomi stirred and grunted at the contact. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her again, this time on her neck. The kiss seems to wake her up because she moved on her back and opened her eyes to stare at me. My heartbeat quicken as I see her mesmerizing blue eyes.

Without a word, she lifted a finger and traced a line over my nose, pass my lips, down to my neck until she reached the place over my chest. She spread her palm flat over it and I know she could feel the frantic beating of my poor heart.

"Your heartbeat's going really fast," she whispers, looking worriedly at me.

"That's what you do to me."

She takes a deep breath then. "It's not just me then."

I grin as the words sink in. I mirrored her action and placed my hand over her bare chest, feeling her heart increase in beat erratically seconds later. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"Good morning."

"Morning," she murmured back. I leaned down and kiss her tenderly. The feeling of her lips makes my body tingles with unbridled thrill that soon I'm on top of her as the kiss grew deeper, Naomi's lips branding me forever.

"How's your sleep?" I asked between kisses.

"It was great, slept like a log. You did wear me out last night."

"You don't regret anything do you?"

"Not one bit," she whimpers as I slip my leg in between hers, feeling the heat there. "Did you?"

"Never," I whispered back, trying to keep the conversation despite our actions becoming more frantic. "In fact, I want to do it again this morning." The sexy lip bite and smirk that followed my admission was enough to carry out my plan. I kiss her thoroughly, slipping my tongue inside her, rewarded by a groan. "You'd let me?" I asked teasingly as I drew away from the kiss, only to have Naomi's head lift off the pillow to follow my lips.

She slumped back to the pillow. "Of course I would."

I smile then. "Good, because I can't wait any longer." I kiss her again, taking her lip between my teeth as my hands caresses her neck, down to her tits and laid my palms flat on them. I started gently kneading them. Naomi hummed in appreciation. She grinds her hips against me and I could feel her wetness against my thigh. I responded by grinding back, once, twice.

"Fuck Emily."

"Yeah?" I asked breathlessly, my leg continues its frantic movement on her center.

She looks straight into my eyes. "I want you inside me."

I almost collapsed on top of her, my body couldn't contain the lust that flooded me. I didn't waste any more time and moved to her heaving chest. I don't break eye contact as I run my tongue over her hard nipple before taking one it in my mouth, sucking hard. Naomi's nails dig on my shoulders and I welcomed the feeling of her.

My free hand traveled south, a moan emanated from me as my fingers got into contact with hot wetness there. I rub on Naomi's clit with firm circles then without warning, thrust two fingers firmly inside her. Her hands slumped to her sides and twisted the sheets under her, groaning loudly.

I left her tits and traced her stomach with my tongue, following the trail with my lips after, biting, licking, sucking every inch I could find. Naomi writhed under me, thrusting her hips into my fingers, her hands went up to grip my arms.

I pulled my fingers out and wrapped my arms around Naomi's legs, keeping her there. I watch her watch me as I leaned down and kiss her hip bones softly, her hips moves at the touch. Then another kiss just on top of her pussy.

"Fuck Ems, please," she almost begged.

I didn't keep her waiting and plunged my head between her legs, running my tongue over the length of her hot core. Naomi's hands tightened around my arms. I found her clit and placed hot open mouthed kisses over it, making Naomi buckles her hips desperately on my mouth. My tongue sets a pace, alternating to long slow broad strokes and short fast ones.

"You taste so good baby," I purred.

Naomi let out a strangled cry, opening her legs wider for me. I pick up my pace with my tongue and I release one of her legs to thrust my fingers inside her once again.

"Fucking Christ," Naomi moaned, her hands tangled on my hair. I moaned in reply, the vibration of my voice made her squirm violently. I felt a pressure on my arm and I realized she's pulling me up to her. I lick her pussy before complying, adding a third finger inside her hot cunt. She devoured my mouth once I'm close enough, biting my lip until it bleeds. The way she starts to clench around my fingers, I know she's close.

And fucking hell, she looks so fucking beautiful with a coat of sweat covers her body and strands of her hair's sticking to her neck. She stares at me, her look seems to be begging for more. And I gave it to her, pumping my fingers in and out of her so hard my arm burns at the effort.

_Fuck, I love you. I want you so much. I want you like this forever._

"Naomi?"

"E-Emily," she managed to breathe out as she attempts to keep herself from coming.

"I love you."

Her eyes widen, and she clenched around my fingers, crying out as she hits her orgasm, shaking us both violently. I watch her lose control and it's the most beautiful sight I've seen. I thrust inside her more until she couldn't take any more of me. That's when I slowed my strokes until she unclenches inside and I withdrew my hand.

I waited until Naomi's breathing evened and her eyes to open before I kiss her tenderly. We didn't speak for a few minutes, the last words I've uttered hanging between us.

"I mean it you know, I love you."

She stares at me for a long while. "I believe you."

"You don't have to say it back, I just wanted you to know," I murmured, my index finger tracing her collarbone. "I'm in love with you. I can't go another day without telling you."

"Emily."

"Hmm?"

"Look at me please." I looked up to see her smiling tenderly at me. She pushed hair away from my eyes and stared deeply into them. "I love you too."

"You do?" I said haltingly.

"Yes I do. The Fitch charm's really hard to resist you know."

I chuckled at that, relief flooding through me.

_She loves me too. Fuck, she feels the same way._

She sat up and stretched her legs out, and I settle on the space between her legs, my bended knees either side of her. She pulled me closer and stunned me with a kiss that's so intense I felt it through my bones. She cups my center then, which is already throbbing with anticipation on what she holds for me. My arms went around her shoulders and hold her near me, feeling her heartbeat against mine.

She strokes me gently before she enters me with two fingers. I close my eyes as shiver went down my spine.

"I love you," I whispered against her ear.

"I love you too." She picks up her pace and thrust deeper inside me.

Our moans and groans are the only things that could be heard as I ride Naomi's fingers. She burrows her face against my neck and her heavy breathing against my skin makes me want her more. It didn't take long for me to start clenching around her.

"Oh fuck Naomi, I'm coming." I thrust my hips hard against her one more time and I submit to the earth-shattering climax she was building up.

"Fuck fuck fuck," I whispered against her ear. She kisses my neck over and over again until I unclench around her. She leaned back and pulls her fingers out. My mouth hung open as she takes it in her mouth and suck it off with a smirk. I almost came again at the sight. "That's fucking hot."

She kisses me again then and gently laid me down the bed. I lie on my side and she mirrored my position, facing me. I gaze lovingly at her.

"Don't die on me yeah?"

The question confused me but soon realized about Nathan. "I won't."

"You promise?" she asked again, her voice small.

I kiss her forehead. "I promise."

"Good, that's settled then," she said with finality in her voice. She took my hand and wraps it around hers. "Are you hungry?"

I am actually with all the exertion I did last night and this morning, but I want to hang into this moment longer. "Not really."

"Okay, you tell me if you are."

"Yes mum." Naomi frowned at me and lightly slapped my arm.

"I'm only kidding," I giggled. "You're lovely."

Naomi made me lie on my side, facing away from her and she spooned me. I snuggled back at her and we spent almost an hour just lying there.

"You like to hear my favorite poem?" she asked me out of the blue.

"Any good?"

"'Course. That's why it's my favorite."

"Okay babe."

Naomi started to murmur the lines.

_I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,_

_or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off._

_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_

_in secret, between the shadow and the soul._

_I love you as the plant that never blooms_

_but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;_

_thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,_

_risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body._

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._

_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;_

_so I love you because I know no other way_

_than this: where I does not exist, nor you,_

_so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,_

_so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep._

"I love you because I know no other way than this Emily Fitch," Naomi repeated a line and kisses my temple. I shivered as she finishes.

I shifted and faced her. "That poem's too fucking sweet Naoms. And it made me so horny," I said honestly.

Naomi laughed out loud. "My plan worked then," she said mischievously.

I pulled her down for a kiss, devouring her with my newly found strength and pushed her on her back, lying on top of her instantly.

I showed her again how much I love her and we carried out until the late afternoon. Until we're too tired to move a muscle, we didn't have a choice but to succumb to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The poem's title's Sonnet XVII by Pablo Neruda. Seriously, that guy has some hardcore sweet poems.<strong>

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you liked this chapter despite its shortness. Thank you again for the reviews, never did I imagine reaching chapter 13 and having 100 reviews. See you guys soon.**


	14. Freddie's Birthday

**Hi. Hope everyone had a great Chrismtas and New Year? So, seventeen days since the last update? *points bread at self*.**

**I just had to update now since I found out lately that there'll be no more Skins movie and my Naomily feelings just couldn't handle it.**

**This goes to _durememberthat _for finally giving me a review and _Beck89 _for the nice review last chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong> Naomi's POV<strong>

"Emily, wake up." A grunt. "Ems, come on get out of bed." Emily's response was to cutely wrinkle her nose so I gently nudge her shoulder. She grunted again and threw her arm around my neck and pulled me towards the bed from where I'm kneeling beside it. With her Fitch strength, she managed to drag half my body on top of her. I would gladly to stay there if that's what she wants but we have to be somewhere else. "You need to get up now slow poke or I'll go without you." Her eyes snapped open and she squinted at me.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, I wouldn't but it's enough of a threat to make you at least crack your eyes open."

She pretended to look mad for a second before pulling me down for a kiss I gladly responded to. "Can't we stay in bed for just another five minutes?" she asked with her puppy-eyed look. Who could say no to that?

"Fine, but just for another five minutes then we'll get ready."

She nodded eagerly. I prepare to move off her but she kept her hold on my neck. "No, you stay like that."

"Minx." My lower body's hanging off the bed and I adjusted myself so it wouldn't be as uncomfortable. Emily's still holding on to my neck, our faces only inches apart.

"You are very beautiful," she tells me while staring into my eyes. It caught me off guard and I faintly blushed.

"No I don't, I still have my bed hair," I muttered, looking away from her gaze.

She placed her hand on my chin and tilted it towards her. "It doesn't matter if you have bed hair, or post- coital hair, or no hair at all. You're gorgeous."

One of the things I fell in love with her with is she always makes me feel beautiful even on my worst days. "Thank you," I said, feeling foolishly happy.

"Can I have another kiss?" I leaned down to press our lips together, Emily darts her tongue out to tease me. I bit her lip to tease her back. We broke away with ridiculous grins.

"How's your sleep?"

"Good as always. I'd rather woken up to you tangle up with me though."

"Me too. Some other day."

"Kiss me again?" I gave her a peck.

"Enough kissing for you until you get up and take a shower," I told her when I broke away and climbed off her, garnering a frustrated grunt. She stays in bed and yawned loudly, stretches her legs and arms.

"You know one way to save water?"

I knit my eyebrows together. "What? How?"

"Shower with me," she grins, a mischievous glint on her eyes.

"That's a wonderful proposition but I believe it would go against our time management."

"Come on, please? My back needs scrubbing." She pouts and her eyes do this thing where they go very round and I didn't have a choice but to say yes in whatever she was asking me, even if it means I have to kill a puppy.

The scary things I will do for this woman.

"Alright, alright." Emily hops off the bed and pulled me towards the bathroom.

It's Freddie's birthday this Saturday and we're spending the weekend at his beach house near Sandbanks Beach. This means we have to get up early to avoid the traffic. The party includes me, Emily, Freddie, Effy, Cook, and JJ.

One shower and two pairs of wandering hands later, we're on our bathrobes sifting for clothes to wear.

"Wear that with that blue shirt," Emily tells me as I pull on a pair of shorts and studies myself in front of the mirror.

"You think?"

"Yeah, more skin to ogle on."

I grin and roll my eyes. "Pass it here then."

Emily stands up from the bed, grabbing the shirt and moved her way to me. "Let me." She slips the shirt on my shoulder and spun me around to work on the buttons. She's got the sexy smirk as she buttons me up. I don't know what's hotter, Emily dressing me or undressing me.

"Thank you," I croaked out, then quickly cleared my throat. Emily smiles sexily and kisses my cheek.

"You're welcome," she whispers against my cheek, her breath tickling me.

**X**

"Shotgun!" Emily called out and clambered to the passenger seat.

"Either that or you drive the car," I told her when I slid into the driver seat after chucking our bags on the back of the car. I put my seatbelt on and looked sideways to see Emily not putting hers on. "Put your seatbelt on Fitch." I reached over and do it for her. I leaned back to my seat and she was staring weirdly at me. "What?"

"I love it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"That you worry about me," she smiles.

"Of course I worry about you."

She shook her head. "I'm not used of people getting worried about me, but I love it. Especially when it's you."

My heart breaks a little. I place my hand on top of hers. "Well then, get used to it because I'm going to smother you with it."

She took my hand, raised it to her lips and kissed my knuckle. "You're lovely, I like you."

"I like you a lot too." We smile at each other before I took my hand away, starting the car. "Alright, time to pick up my pussy of a friend who doesn't own a car."

"You mean Cook."

"Yep."

"Where's JJ riding on? He doesn't drive a car does he?"

"He's going with Effy and Freds."

We drove off my building's parking lot to Cook's flat for twenty minutes. When he got in, I drive out the city, west towards Sandbanks beach.

"So, how's the love, ladies?" Cook asked as he settled in the backseat.

"Lovely as always," Emily says chirpily. "Couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

"Ah, I know Emilio man. I wanted Naomikins to be my girl too," he grins. I look from the rearview mirror and darts him a look. He caught it and smiled cheekily at me. "Ain't that right Blondie?"

"You did?" Emily asked curiously, giving me a 'why did not know about this?' look, moving on her seat to look properly at Cook. "How did that go for you?"

"I courted her and all. Brought her proper gifts when Cookie wants to get friendly." He leans on his seat and taps Emily's shoulder. "You know those stuff, you do that trick with girls too, didn't ya?"

I chance a glance at Emily who laughed before I focused back to the road, gripping the wheels slightly. "Yeah I did."

"One time I had four girls at the same time."

"I always had one girl in one time. I never had two girlfriends at the same time."

"Why fucking not?"

"Because it's cheating and it's not very manly. Or womanly, whatever."

"Ah, it's called spreading the love."

"Yeah well, depends on how you look at it," Emily shrugs.

"Fuck you Cook, are you encouraging Emily to cheat on me?"

He guffaws and scratches his chin. "Depends on how you look at it," he repeats Emily's words. "Maybe I'm proposing a threesome."

"I'll run you over my car you prick."

"Guess that's a no," he grins.

Emily laughs and squeezes my hand. "Sorry Cook but we're good for now," she says and winks at him. "So what happened with the great affair of you and my girlfriend?"

"Well don't worry that I can hear you, don't mind me at all." Emily shushed me and Cook told me to focus on the road. I rolled my eyes at both of them.

"Well Emilio man," he leans back on his seat and crosses his leg, "she wasn't up for the Cookie Monster. Couldn't handle the goods."

"Making sexual innuendos every five minutes isn't exactly fucking romantic."

Cook shook his head and crosses his arms. "Nah, that wasn't the reason."

_Isn't it?_ "What then? Enlighten me."

"You're a muff muncher all along."

I gave him my infamous Campbell death glare. "I'll overlook that remark just because you're a pussy underneath."

I drove for another hour, Cook and Emily developed into an easy banter that involves girls before I pull in front of Freddie's house. His Honda's already in the driveway. We took our bags and marched inside.

"Thought you got lost," Effy said once we stepped inside. She's sitting on the couch with JJ who's going through the channels on the flatscreen telly on the wall with a remote you're suppose to hold with your two hands.

"I was trying to drive safely."

"Note on the trying," Cook grins. "So what's the plan dickheads, how's this party going down?"

Freddie appeared from downstairs, and answered Cook's question. "We could have it outside by the porch. Have barbeques and beers," he shrugs nonchalantly. "If you lots want, it's a nice weather out. We'll sleep indoors anyway."

We barely had this kind of weather. It's not particularly hot, but it'll do. We went upstairs to put our bags on the guest room. Emily and I are sharing a room and Cook and JJ would be sharing the other and Freddie and Effy on the last one.

"This is the best room in the house," Freds told us as he opened the room, letting us in.

"You're only saying that," I banter but it was nice, cozy and had a homey feeling. The room's painted with white and light brown.

"No I swear it is. Don't tell Eff though or she'll make us swap. Use it well Naomi," he said with a wink.

I grinned back. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Emily went to use the bathroom to change and Freddie was about to leave when I remember the gift Emily insisted we get him.

_"Freddie's fucking rich, he doesn't need a gift," I told her when I told her about the trip and it's the first thing she mentioned. We were tangled up on her couch then._

_"It's not about the money, it's the thought you put into it."_

_I swear I look like a complete heartless bastard next to Emily. "Fuck it then, let's give him a present."_

_"What do you reckon we get him?"_

_"I don't know, this was your idea."_

_She rolled her eyes at me. "You know him longer."_

_"We could get him a watch."_

_"Yeah, no that's too impersonal."_

_I knitted my eyebrow and frowned at her. "How could a watch be impersonal?"_

_"I don't know, it just is."_

_"Jesus, well that's my best idea."_

_"What is he interested in, Freddie?"_

_"He likes outdoorsy stuff like mountain climbing, cycling, that sort of thing."_

_"How about we get him a Swiss army knife?" she said excitedly, looking at me from where her head's tucked under my chin. "It'll come in handy."_

_"Yeah I guess."_

And we got did him the Swiss army knife, wrapped in a present, which I took from Emily's bag, and gave it to him.

"What's this?" he asked with a curious smile. "A gift?"

"Yeah Sherlock."

"Oh Naomi, you didn't have to," he said, touching his chest and made a fake sniff before taking the box from me.

"I know," I smirked. "It's Emily's idea."

"That would explain it," he nodded in understanding. "You barely give gifts; guess I have Emily to thank for this one."

I rolled my eyes but agreed with him.

"Thank you, I'll open it later."

Freddie went back downstairs and I closed the door to remove my shirt, putting on a gray singlet then putting the shirt back on, leaving the buttons open. I sat down on the bed and waited for Emily. She went out minutes later, wearing a pair of shorts and a tight black shirt with the words "I SHOOT PEOPLE WITH MY CANON" printed in front. Her red hair's carelessly tied in a ponytail, some strands of her hair hanging down. Emily's kind of short but she's oozing with confidence that makes her look taller than she really is. I bit my lip at the sight of her bare legs.

"Eyes up here babe." I barely register what she said from my outright ogling. I snapped my head up to look at her. She's wearing a naughty grin and a wicked glint on her eyes. Fuck, she's so sexy. "What are you thinking about?" she asked me, sauntering her way over. She kept on walking until she's standing between my legs, invading my personal bubble. It's alright though, Emily could invade my personal fucking bubble anytime. She rested her hands on my shoulders, the touch made me quiver.

I cleared my throat. "Nothing." I look up at her and all I want to do is pull her down and feel her weight pressing me down but with the door unlocked and Cook just in the next room, I stop myself. "Why, what are you thinking about?"

"Well," she stepped a little further closer, her breasts only inches away from my face. I could just reach out and…, "I was thinking how hot you looked driving your car in your shorts."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Cook in the backseat was the only one stopping me from doing deviant things."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her further. "What can I say, I'm irresistible." I kiss the valley of her breasts through her shirt.

"You really are," she agrees with a deep sigh. She reaches down and captured me in a kiss. "But I have to right now, or we'll be deemed as the couple who couldn't keep their hands off each other." She kissed me again to wipe the pout off my face. "Come on babe, we have to help them set things up."

Begrudgingly, I follow Emily downstairs, but not without giving me a real proper kiss. The beach isn't exactly like Hawaii with the palm trees and the big waves and the hot weather. Instead it's bare and a bit windy. We all agreed not to go to the water today and see if the weather tomorrow's better.

There's a patio facing the beach and we spent the afternoon barbecuing all sorts of meat and other stuff we could get our hands with while downing them with ice cold beer, swapping all sorts of stories. It's been a while since I felt this… relaxed. I chance a glance at Emily who's laughing at what just Cook said and I smile how she was able to get along with my friends so quickly.

**X**

It was getting dark and the see breeze's getting chillier. I notice Emily shiver beside me and I pull her closer, rubbing my palms on her arms. "Who needs a refill?" Freddie asked, standing up from his seat next to Effy to get more beer. We all raised our hands except for Effy. That's weird, I noticed she's only sipping water.

"You're particularly sober today," I observed.

She smirks at me. "I can't drink."

"Why not?"

"It's not good for the baby."

"Baby? What ba- _oh_." I looked around, Cook Emily and JJ's wearing the same look of surprise. Freddie's grinning from ear to ear. "You're pregnant?"

Effy nods and placed her hand on her belly. "Yes, six weeks."

Cook and JJ threw themselves at Freddie and they ended up on the floor. "I'm going to be an uncle!" Cook hollered.

I stand up to hug Effy. "Wow, that's fantastic!"

"Congratulations Eff," Emily beamed.

"Thanks," Effy said with a genuine happy smile.

"This is huge," I said. "You guys are having a baby! Oh my god."

"Do you know the gender of the baby?" Emily asked.

"No, we'd rather wait till birth."

"When did you know?" I asked her.

"Just the other day," Freddie said, still being tackled on the ground.

Cook stood up and raised his empty beer to us. "I'd like to propose a toast. First, it's our Fredster's birthday. Happy fucking birthday my friend. Second to the little life growing in Elizabeth."

I smirked at his speech but raised my beer as well and we all clunked our bottles together. When the excitement died down a bit, we went back in getting drunk, except for Effy. By night, Cook decided we play a game. It's like truth or dare only not really truth or dare. You either drink a special mix of alcohol that Cook made himself or you kiss the person that spun the bottle. I thought it's his only excuse to get a snog or get drunk but everybody else was up for it so well, fuck it.

We decided to get back inside since the cold's getting worse. We lounge on the living room, Cook gets to spin it first since it's his fucking idea and all.

"All right, let's get this started," he said, rubbing his hands together before spinning the empty bottle of beer in the middle of the circle. It landed on me.

"All right Naomikins!" he cheered. I don't like this. "Snog or drink?" He wet his lips and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I did snog Cook before but I was drunk off my face. And now I'm not so I took the drink.

He poured me a drink on a shot glass. It's bluish and I could tell there are at least four drinks in it. I braced myself and downed it. It burns my throat. Fuck, it tastes awful.

"That's fucking poison," I was able to get out while Emily pats my back.

"That's what you get for not kissing Cookie," he said with a fake hurt in his voice.

I spin the bottle and it landed on Effy. Oh no.

"I can't drink, so snog it is." Effy gave me a small smirk. "That okay Ems?"

I glanced at Emily. "It's just a game, I don't mind." She gave me a reassuring smile.

"No videos Cook," Effy warned him when Cook's about to swipe his phone off his pocket.

Effy kneeled up and I do the same. She's still smirking when our lips touched. I thought it's just a peck but Effy had other plans and made it a real kiss, placing her hand on the back of my neck to draw me closer. We broke away and I was a bit breathless. Cook, Freddie and JJ looking like proper teenage boys with their mouths hanging open.

"Happy birthday Freddie," she smirks and sat back down to her spot. What the fuck, Effy.

Effy spins the bottle and landed on Freddie. Freddie kissed her and the next spin landed on JJ.

"I'll take the alcohol please, I have no intention on lip locking with Freddie."

"Okay Jay, your loss," Freddie grinned.

"Good luck," I said, already know the foulness of the drink.

"Bobbins, that is definitely foul and nasty." It took JJ five minutes to contain the alcohol before he was able to spin the bottle. It landed on Cook.

"Cheers Jaykins," Cook said pouring himself a drink. "Oh man, that's fucking rancid," he said when he drink it all. The bottled landed next to Emily.

"Emilio man! Come on, just one kiss yeah?"

I glanced at Emily. "All right," she shrugged and smirked. "It's okay, right?" she asked me, unsure.

I shrug. "It's just a game."

Cook was sitting beside her and he leans in to kiss her, cupping Emily's cheek with his hands. I admit it's a bit unsettling to see Cook snogging my girlfriend. They broke away, Cook had the widest grin ever.

"You're a fucking good kisser you know that," he said and Emily lightly slapped his cheek.

"You're not bad yourself," Emily replies and she spins the bottle. It landed on JJ.

"Oh bollocks, no, I don't want to drink anymore." He looks at Emily. "Unless you don't want to, otherwise-"

"It's okay JJ, you can kiss me," she assured him.

Emily kisses JJ then. JJ looks dazed when he sat back down. Okay, watching my girlfriend snog two guys in a row's not really for my liking. JJ spins the bottle and landed back on Emily.

Are you fucking kidding me? Emily chose the drink this time, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand after.

"That's just nasty."

When Emily spins the bottle, it landed on me. She smiles wickedly. "How do you want this to go?" she asked with a seductive grin on her face.

"Give me a good show ladies," Cook said.

Oh I'll give you a good show alright. I grabbed the front of Emily's shirt and pulled her in a searing kiss. I don't know but watching her kiss someone else wounds me up. Emily responded and tangled her hand on my hair, groaning when my tongue found hers.

I only release her when my lungs are screaming for air. She was breathless and flushed. We both are. "Wow babe, that's just… wow."

"Sorry. Got carried away, I suppose," I mumbled.

"Naomi, I didn't know you had it in you," Effy said, smirking at me.

"Fucking- that's well fucking hot ladies," Cook said with a leer.

I flip him off and he guffaws.

We resumed the game and I always take the drink unless it's Emily that I'm kissing. I don't know why we keep on playing the game but soon I'm feeling a buzzed and drunk and my head's resting on Emily shoulder to support the weight of my head. My heavy stupid head making my vision blurry.

"Oi Blondie, your turn," Cook slurred, giving me the drink since I didn't exactly want to kiss Jeremiah. Everyone except Effy is drunk. Emily's not that drunk either. I put my hand up to take the drink in front of me but I'm sort of having double vision and I couldn't say which the real one is.

"Give it here prick," I said loudly, taking my head off the comfort of Emily's shoulder to seat up properly. I almost fell on my face when I did.

"I think Naomi's had enough. I think you all did," Effy said, taking the glass off Cook.

"I'm taking her upstairs," Emily said with her husky voice. That fucking voice that makes me knees weak and my insides to turn over like i'm in a fucking cement mixer. I felt her strong grip around my body and she was helping me stand up. "Come on babe, time for bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you want to see on part two? See you guys soon. ;)<strong>


	15. Big Step

**Hi, how's everybody doing? ****I have a major exam in my Spanish class tomorrow but I have coffee, a pack of cigarettes, and I'm in a Naomily mood so I came up with this chapter. Convenient. ;)**

_**naomilyneffylover- **_**Yes, no Skins movie for us. Bryan Elsley said, and I quote, _"People often ask me why there isn't a Skins movie and the answer is because we're giving everything we've got to this."_ When he said 'this', he meant season 6. I really got frustrated with his answer. It might be the true reason but it's not the_ right_ reason to cancel the movie. Anywho, I hadn't have my hopes high that the movie would materialize but I'm disappointed nonetheless.**

**Okay, I'll stop ranting now. Here's chapter 15.**

* * *

><p>I half dragged, half carried Naomi upstairs to our room since my beautiful girlfriend doesn't have the remaining strength to climb the stairs. I have my arm around her waist and her arms hang on my neck to keep her self upright. I have difficulty because I was a bit buzzed myself, Cook's mix definitely could knock me out if I take just three more shots of it.<p>

We reached our door and I had to steady Naomi against the wall to open the knob then I pull her inside. I gently sat her down on the edge of the bed and she just slumps her body on the mattress, mumbling incoherently to herself. I hover over her.

"Babe, I'll just check on the rest downstairs alright? Effy's got a handful of drunks down there."

Naomi looks up unsteadily at me. "Emsy stay," she says and I smile. Drunk Naomi's probably the most adorable of them all.

"I won't be long I'm-" she cuts me off by raising her hand and pulled on the back of my neck and kisses me. The kiss was demanding and within seconds, I was breathless. She releases me and slumps her head back on the bed. "Whoa, okay I guess that's a yes. Be right back."

Effy's helping Cook to his feet when I get downstairs. "Where's Freddie?" I ask her and take one side of Cook.

"Tucked him in already," Effy answers.

"How about JJ?" I ask her, glancing at JJ already passed out on the sofa.

"It'll be better if we won't wake him anymore. Let's get Cook up, he doesn't have a place to sleep here."

So we carry a passed out Cook to the last guest room. While Effy tucks him in, I go downstairs to put a blanket over JJ and closed the lights in the living room.

When I went back up, Effy's closing the door on Cook's room. "Is Naomi alright?" she asked me as I open the door.

"Yeah, just drunk."

She peeks into our room and smirks. "I'll leave you to it then, I have one like that to take care of too."

I say goodnight to Effy and closes the door. I sit on the edge of the bed and saw Naomi's still awake. I smile at her and push the hair out her face. "Hey, you okay?"

She blinks slowly and licks her lips. "Yeah," she croaks.

"You're drunk," I said. She quirks her eyebrows and I thought she would give me a sarcastic answer but she just nods.

"I really am."

"You want to get in the shower?" I asked her.

She slowly shook her head but stopped midway, it probably triggered something awful because she scrunched her face. She sat up slowly and I helped her. "Get me out of these clothes, it's like I'm in fucking hell."

I leaned her against the bed post and removed her shirt off, leaving her singlet and shorts. Naomi meant the whole thing though because she started taking her singlet off too. I helped her take her shorts off and pushed her discarded clothes off the bed. She reached on her back to unhook her bra but it's too much for my intoxicated brain.

"Why don't you leave that on?"

She stopped fumbling with her back and looked at me. "Why?"

"Because," I said pointedly. Her confusion turns into mischief.

"You don't like what you see?" she asked with a lopsided grin. Naomi gets very playful in bed when she's drunk.

"I do actually. Maybe too much."

"Oh?"

I gulped when she slithers her way over my side of the bed. She hooked her leg over and straddles me. Pushing her body against me until there's no more space between us.

"Yeah."

"How much?" She leans in and kisses me, soft and slow at first. I close my eyes to memorize the feeling of her lips against mine. My hands found their way on her exposed hips and settles there. She moves her head back and stares at me. "How much?"

"It's all I could think about," I give her my answer. She smiles and kisses me again. Naomi's kisses intensified and soon we're kissing like it'll be the last time we'll be able to do it. We break apart and she eyes me with so much intensity that I find my breathing hitches and my stomach to flutter.

"Let me fuck you," she said seriously. Naomi's hardly vocal and it's much of a turn on as when she started to gyrate her hips against me. "Yeah Em?" she said, pushing her hips harder.

I didn't have the strength to say no to her and I nodded my head and before I knew it, she was pushing me down the bed. I felt her lips on my neck, sucking, kissing, licking and biting it and I didn't get to stop the groan that escaped me.

Naomi kisses my jaw and travels her mouth to my ear. "Shh," she whispers with a giggle before she bites my earlobe.

"Can you blame me?" I said before she attacks my lips again. She giggles more and bit my lower lip.

"No," she murmurs. My hands moves up and down her back because I couldn't find other way to get it occupied before they settled on her ass, giving them a generous squeeze. Naomi moaned against my mouth.

"Shh." She drew back a bit to raise her eyebrows at me. "I guess we're even," I grin.

Naomi took hold of the hem of my shirt and tug on it. "Off."

I raise my hand and let her lift it off me. She threw the shirt over her back, not bothering to see where it landed, and stared at my heaving chest. "You're gorgeous."

"Not as much as you," I said and stroke her arms. She slowly lowers herself and showered my chest with kisses. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, my heart hammering against my chest. I tried all my might not to moan when she started fondling my tits.

I opened my eyes after a few seconds, confused why Naomi's whole weight's slumped on me and she suddenly stop moving.

"Naoms?"

No answer. I pushed myself up with my elbows and looked worriedly at her. Her cheek's resting on top of my left tit and she's got her eyes closed. Her steady breathing tells me she'd fallen asleep.

"Oh fucking hell," I sighed and slump my head on the pillow. I considered waking her up because I'm so worked up I couldn't see straight but decided against it. I was breathing so hard, almost panting, and I'm covered with a layer of sweat. Jesus Christ, I think I'm going to erupt.

I let her stay on top of me for a few minutes, trying to calm myself, making my breathing in tune with hers and welcoming the weight of her body pressing me down. I stroke her hair and stared at the ceiling of our dark room. "You are a tease you know that," I tell her and kissed the top of her head. Naomi 's response was to shift her head higher so she's resting on my shoulder. "But that's okay, I still love you." I wrap my arms around her back and gave her a hug before I gently roll her off me and settles her on her side of the bed.

I lean on my side and watch her sleep, my hand found its way on her collarbone and I trace it with my fingers. It's my favorite thing to do when we're in bed, aside from the other thing, obviously. It's nice, Naomi's collarbone. Naomi sometimes finds it weird that I'm attracted to her collarbone but I don't care. Her collarbone's perfect. It's the best collarbone I've ever seen.

My eyes began to droop and I yawned. I guess I have to sleep now too. I kiss Naomi's cheek and lay on my back.

"Goodnight beautiful," I whispered and snuggles to her side, my hand still stroking her collarbone when I fell asleep.

**X**

A groan followed by obscene words pulled me out of my sleep. I reluctantly opened my eyes to find out it's already morning. I survey Naomi beside me, she's got her hands over her head and looking hung over. "You alright?" I asked her groggily, sitting up. A sudden ache on my temples shoots through me and I placed my hand over my eyes to stop the swaying of the room.

"I'm gonna fucking die," she swears. I opened my eyes again to see hers are tightly shut.

"Stay right there," I told her. I get off the bed and rummaged through my bag where I keep a bottle of aspirins for hang over like this and I walked to the bathroom to get some water. I took two pills and I came back in the room to sit on Naomi's side, placing the glass of water on the bedside table and opening the bottle of aspirins, dumping two on my palm. I ushered her to sit up, which she did, accompanied with more cursing.

"Here." She took the aspirins and I handed her the glass of water after. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and leaned back on the bed post.

"Thanks," she said and smiles weakly at me.

"It's the least I could do," I grinned.

"Did I- I fell asleep last night didn't I?" she frowned.

"Yeah, you did."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she said with an apologetic look.

I smile at her. "It's alright, no big deal. You have to make it up to me soon though."

Naomi raises her eyebrows and smirks. "I will, promise."

"Good, that's good enough for me."

"How are you? You're not feeling bad?" she asked me.

"I'm alright," I shrug. I really am, I mean far better than what Naomi's feeling I guess.

Naomi put her clothes back on and we padded downstairs later to see the others already there, looking hung over as us, except for Effy who's already cooking breakfast. The scent of coffee perked up my senses.

"What the fuck was on that drink Cook? I swear it could kill a bloody horse," Naomi said as she sat down the kitchen table. I grab mugs from the counter and poured us coffee.

"I can't remember shit from last night Naomikins, you don't expect me to know what I poured on that drink," Cook groaned and rested his face on the table. I round up the table, rationing everyone with a steaming mug of coffee before I settle on a seat next to Naomi.

"To refresh your memory, you snogged quite all of us in this room," JJ said, taking a careful sip of his coffee. "That includes me and Freddie."

"I did fucking what?" he takes his head off the table and laughs throatily.

"You did mate," Freddie said.

"It was a good night for everyone then?" he said cheekily and I smile.

"You were sloppy," Naomi said grumpily.

Freddie gravely shook his head, refusing to answer.

"Too much tongue," Effy answered from the kitchen counter.

"Don't ask me please, I'm still feeling queasy," JJ said.

Cook looked at me then, waiting for my answer.

I gulped my coffee before I answer. "You were alright. Better than other men I've kissed," I offered.

"How many men have you kissed?" Naomi asked.

I bit my lip. "I can't remember." I took a sip of my coffee; Naomi frowned but didn't say anything else.

Effy served us scrambled eggs with toasts. Hang over foods: the greasier, the better. We ate silently, too occupied in eating to talk.

**X**

I open the door on the back porch and saw Naomi sitting on one of the beach chairs with a fag on her hand and a mug of coffee on the other.

"Hey," I greet her and sat down on the chair on her left. She looks up and exhales a cloud of smoke.

"Hi."

"Anything wrong?" I ask her, wondering if it has anything to do with the little confession I made earlier.

"No," she simply said but I know something's up.

"I love you," I told her.

She looks at me with mild surprise, probably not what she's expecting to hear. "I love you too Em," she replies.

"You sure nothing's wrong?"

She stubs her fag on the ground. "Nothing, sorry I'm acting weird, I'm just thinking about something."

I release a sigh of relief. "I thought you're mad at me."

"What? No. Mad at you what for?"

"Because you know… I've kissed men before."

Naomi knitted her eyebrows before laughing. "Don't be silly Em," she said. "We weren't together when you did that, well aside from Cook, and it's not important really. What's important is now. Besides, I'll be more worried if you kiss women."

"You get mad if I kiss other girls but not men. Alright, get it," I nod.

"Oi, stop acting straight all of a sudden Emily Fitch," she said, slapping my leg.

I smile. "Don't worry, that's not going to happen. So what were you thinking about?"

Naomi looked unsure for a while. "I was thinking…" she said slowly, chewing on her lower lip.

"I think we've established that part already," I teased. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"You want to hear it or not?"

"I do, I do."

"I'm having dinner with my parents next weekend and well…"

"Well? Go on."

"I was wondering if you want to come with me," she finished.

"To have dinner with your parents?"

"Yes."

"Were you only wondering or you're actually asking me?"

"I'm asking you. You know, if you want to," she shrugs.

"I'd love to," I said. Naomi's asking me to meet her parents.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want to meet them. Congratulate them for conjuring a rather perfect spawn."

Naomi rolls her eyes and shook her head. "Really? You'd tell them that?"

"If the opportunity offers itself, why not," I tell her.

"I have to warn you though, mum might drive you crazy a bit."

"I think I could handle that. I'm sure she's not as batshit crazy as my mum."

"Okay," Naomi said and sips her coffee. "You sure?"

"I'm sure," I said firmly. "I really want to."

"Great," she finally said and we both lean on our chairs and were silent as we watch the rolling waves reach the shore and goes back to the ocean. We're probably both contemplating how a big step this is in our relationship. I chance a glance at Naomi and she has a small smile on her lips. I leaned back on my chair, feeling delightful despite my hang over.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's going to the Campbell dinner! Yay! I've always wanted to bring Michael and Gina back because they're just delightful and I'm sure it'll be fun for them to meet Emily, don't you agree? :3<strong>

**Wish me luck on my Spanish exam. It won't be as heartbreaking if I fail, at least I have your reviews. LOL. :3 Hasta luego!**


	16. Campbell Dinner

**Hi everyone! o/ **

**First off I want to thank everyone who wished me good luck on my Spanish Exam. I did well, I think. You can throw me to Mexico and I'll find my way out. That's how good I am. LOL. :) **

**Second, thank you for all the story alerts and those who favorited my story, that really means a lot! **

** I'm sure this is the shortest chapter. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naomi's POV<strong>_

_And I've always lived like this  
><em>

_Keeping a comfortable, _

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself_

_That I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well You, are, the only exception_

_You are, the only exception_

_You are, the only exception_

_You are, the only exception_

"I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"It's your parents Naomi."

"You'll be fine, I promise."

"But what if they don't like me?"

"What's there not to like?" I glance at the passenger seat and saw Emily smile bashfully and I fall in love with her a little harder.

"But what if they don't like the fact that I'm a girl?" Emily fidgets with her hand. I laugh because really, my parents are the most liberal people I've ever known. "Don't laugh!" Emily complained.

"Sorry," I apologized quickly. "Look hun, you're worrying over nothing. Gina and Michael don't really give a fuck if you're a girl or a boy. They practically danced on their seats when I told them you're coming over for dinner. So stop worrying your head alright?" She nodded but I could see she's still nervous. "I said don't worry."

"Alright, alright, I won't," she relented and opens the radio of the car instead. She sings with the song until I pulled up on my parents' driveway.

I held her hand once we got out the car. She's wearing a black dress and a pair of pointy shoes. I love her in it.

"You're pretty," I told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek before ringing the bell.

"You're ravishing," she said and I smirk at the word choice.

Jane opened the door seconds later. "Good evening Naomi. Good evening miss Emily," she greets us.

"This is Jane Ems."

"Uhm hi Jane, good evening," Emily said with a smile.

"Where's the 'rents?" I asked Jane once we're inside.

"Your mum's in the kitchen, Michael's upstairs in his office."

I nodded and pull Emily in the kitchen where Gina's cutting some fruits.

"We're here mum." She looks up and beamed.

"Oh goodness, hi! Sorry love I was busy chopping up some apples."

She cleans her hand with a towel and went over to us, pulling Emily into a hug, which startled Emily for a second before she hugs Gina back.

"Let Emily breath mum."

"Right, sorry dear." Gina releases her and looks at Emily in an arm's length. "Emily, you look gorgeous."

Emily smiles timidly. "Thank you Mrs. Campbell."

"Oh nonsense, call me Gina love."

"Thanks, Gina."

She looks up at Emily's hair, strokes it. "Your hair, I love it. What do you say I dye mine like this Naoms?" she asked, glancing at me with a grin.

I roll my eyes at her. "If Michael's up to that stuff."

Gina giggles. "Thank you for joining us tonight dear, we're really looking forward in meeting you."

"Thanks for having me, I hope I'm not trouble."

"Oh definitely not! I just love people coming over, lessens the sadness in the house. Besides, the Campbell dinner mostly consist of Naomi hissing at us, glad to have someone to actually talk to." I glared darkly at my mother.

"Come on, let's go to the living room, Michael's going down soon."

We went to the living room and sat down. "So Emily, Naomi says you're a photographer?"

Emily nods. "Yeah, I am."

"What subjects you shoot?"

"I do lots of stuff. I do documentary, commercial stuff, travel, anything really, I don't limit myself with one scope."

Gina nods. "What's your favorite subject may I ask?"

"Uhm well, Naomi."

I glanced at her and slightly blushed. _Okay Naomi, try not to jump her while your mother's in the same room_. "Why thanks," I said.

She smiles cutely.

"I remember Naomi when she was a kid, she didn't want her dad taking pictures of her. Especially when she joins those singing contest in middle school," Gina recalled. "She's such a grumpy little child she is."

I scowled at her. "Thank you mum, Emily needed to know that of course."

"Of course she does love, Emily's your girlfriend. Do you want to see her pictures?" Gina asked, ignoring my death glare and went over to a wooden cabinet where she keeps the pictures of the family.

I groaned. "Oh mum, you're gonna scare Emily away, I swear."

"I want to see them," Emily told me, smiling cheekily.

Gina took out the familiar green album that's taken during my middle school years. Embarrassing pictures of me specifically.

"Scoot Naomi dear," Gina said and I pushed myself to the right of the sofa so Gina could sit beside Emily. She opens the album and started pointing on the pictures, telling Emily about them. I watch Emily watch the pictures and she listens intently at my mother's silly tales, smiling every time Gina tells her something funny or new about myself.

They finish watching it minutes later and Michael's still hasn't arrived.

"Naomi bring Emily a glass of wine will you love?" Gina pats Emily's knee and stands up. "I'll just call on your father."

Gina leaves and Emily scoots closer to me. "I love those pictures," she grins, kissing me on the cheek. "You were so cute."

"I was hideous," I pouted.

"Whatever, I think you're gorgeous."

"I had fucking brown hair on middle school."

"I like the brown hair but blonde is really a knock out in my opinion," she smiles.

"Thanks hun," I smile back and give her a quick kiss. "Want wine?"

"I could use a glass."

I left Emily and went to the kitchen. I take out a bottle of white wine chilling in the fridge and grab two glasses from the cupboard and went back to Emily. I open the bottle and poured the contents on the glasses.

"What do you think?" I asked her, mid sip of my drink.

"What I think about what?" Emily asked confusedly. "The wine?"

"No, my mum. What do you think about her?"

"Oh, right." Then she grins. "I think she's lovely and she loves you very much."

I bit my lip. "You like her?"

"I do, yes babe."

"She could be very annoying though."

"She isn't. I do like her," she assures me and I smile.

"How about the wine?"

"Oh the wine's perfect. Loosens my nerves a bit," she grins, taking a helpful swig. God, she's adorable.

"Easy, I won't carry you back to the car if you pass out."

"Think I'll more likely to pass out from nervousness rather than the alcohol babe."

"I told you not to be nervous, Gina already likes you."

Gina and Michael arrived minutes later. "I'm sorry I didn't come down immediately," he smiles, extending his hand to Ems. "Emily, pleasure finally meeting you." Emily takes his hand and shakes it, smiling back at him.

"You too Mr. Campbell, and not a problem, I understand you're busy with work."

"Yeah work, a bit swamped and please call me Michael," Michael said.

"Okay, Michael."

"Hey kiddo," Michael greets me and I made my customary 'hey dad' reply.

"I was just showing Emily Naomi's pictures from middle school," Gina said.

"I took those pictures myself," Michael says proudly. "I have videos too if you want to see them."

"Oh come on," I groaned, covering my eyes with my hand. "Can we just get some fucking dinner please?"

"You ready for the infamous Campbell dinner Emily?" Michael asked and Emily grins.

"I suppose I am."

"Great, everybody to the dining area."

Jane served us grilled salmon with asparagus and mushroom soup for dinner.

"JJ told me he offered you a job?" Michael asked while we're eating.

"He did, that was during Effy's wedding."

"Shame we didn't get you, I've seen your pictures, brilliant in my opinion."

Emily smiled. "The job offer was flattering really but I had commitments with other parties, not long term but just one project each and I didn't want to dismiss our agreement," Emily explained. "It was really hard rejecting the offer but I guess I'm just into freelancing is all."

"She's going to have an exhibit in London in a month," I offered and Emily smiles shyly.

"Oh that's lovely Emily, you think we could go when it opens?" Gina asked, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, Gina I'd be glad to see you there."

"So how long have you been going out?" Gina asks.

Emily chews on her asparagus before answering. "Around two months."

"And you met on Effy's wedding, is that right?"

"Yeah we did."

"Tell me one thing though; is it worth it putting up with my daughter for that long?" Michael asked. I scowled and Gina and Emily giggles.

"Yes, I didn't get offended by that," I said curtly.

"I'm only kidding of course Naoms," Michael said, patting my arm.

"For the record, every second is worth it," Emily quips and my irritation evaporated. "Your daughter's very lovely." Leave it to Emily to say the right things that make me feel gooey in the insides.

Gina and Michael exchanged a look and smiles warmly at Emily. "We're glad you agree with us Emily. Naomi is lovely, although a piece of work that she is," Gina said.

"You guys are unbelievable," I sigh. I felt Emily's hand squeezes my knee and I look up and she smiles at me.

By dessert, Emily's not looking nervous anymore and we all fell into an easy conversation. We had chopped fruits with melted chocolate for dessert and Emily and I made a mess in eating them. It's both our favorites.

"You have some here," Emily said, wiping the corner of my mouth with her thumb, retrieves it with a smudge of chocolate. She licks the chocolate off.

"Thanks," I say and pops a slice of banana in her mouth which she chews leisurely.

"You want more love, I could ask Jane to chop more," Gina asked after we're finish eating the bowl of fruit.

I looked at Emily and she shook her head, patting her tummy. "No thanks mum, we're full."

I was planning to tour Emily around the house after dinner but Michael asked me to go to his office for a bit, said he'd show me something.

"What is it?" I asked him when I follow him up the stairs, leaving Emily and Gina behind in the living room.

"In my office Naomi," he said. Fucking hell, I feel like I'm back at work.

I stepped in his office and he closed it after him. He went over to his desk and sifts through the papers stacked on top of it until he found what's he's looking for.

"This arrived in the office today," he told me, passing the paper to me.

"What is this?" I asked but didn't wait for the answer and started reading the content.

My eyes widen as I read through the page. I finish it quickly and looked up at Michael who's watching me intently.

"How the fuck?" I asked incredulously.

"Are you not happy about it?"

"I… I dunno," I said hesitantly, scanning the page again. "I guess?"

"It doesn't hurt if you try it out sweetheart." I nod slowly, biting my lip.

"You think I should?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll think about it," I finally said.

"That's what I want to hear."

* * *

><p><strong>Not much I know but I'll make it up to you I promise. Anyway, I have to type two term papers due next week so hope I survive that shit and I get to come back and type the part two. Thanks for sticking to the story, I love you guys, really. :D<strong>


	17. Naomi's Room

**Hey hey hey! How's everyone doing? I skipped two of the three classes I had today for the reason that I had enough human interaction this week and just want to go home and sleep. I did that then I woke up, checked my email and saw a new review from _luterpi _and I thought about updating. And I did!**

_**luterpi- I agree with what you said about Emily's lack of interaction with her family. Let me see if I could work something out yeah? :)**_

**Part two of the Campbell Dinner...**

* * *

><p><strong> Emily's POV<strong>

_I think I might've inhale you_

_I could feel you behind my eyes_

_You gotten into my bloodstream_

_I could feel you floating in me_

I'm sipping tea with Gina in their kitchen when Naomi and Michael cme back from Michael's office. I smile immediately seeing her again but my face fell a bit at the expression of her face. She sees me and smiles, taking a seat next to me on the stool while Michael rounds up the table and stood beside Gina.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her worriedly. There seems to be something off with her, I'm not sure.

Naomi smiles and nods her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What did you guys do?" Gina asked curiously at them.

Naomi opens her mouth a couple of times before she speaks. "Work stuff mum, what else would it be?"

"Oh," Gina says, taking a sip of her tea.

"We didn't want to bore you so we took it in my office. We don't want boring Emily now, right Naoms?" Michael winks at me.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Naomi said dismissively.

"Naomi, why don't you tour Emily to the rest of the house?" Gina says and I smile. Naomi looks at me and asks me if I want to with her eyebrows raised. I nodded and she took my hand then and takes me to the rest of their house.

The Campbell house is big, big compares to the house I grew up in at least. In my parents' house, we're all cluttered, everything mixes up with everything. We always find our stuff in the whole mess though and seem to function just fine. We were a happy mess I guess. At least before my mum gone full- on homophobic.

In Naomi's house, everything's in order, no misplaced furniture or anything like that. I like it though, the atmosphere. It's a place I could imagine Naomi growing in to. It makes me miss my parents' house a bit; the clutter, the noises in the morning, James talking shit all the time, and the naughty bar my dad placed in our kitchen doorway to pull reps on when we misbehaved.

"You okay Em?" Naomi asks as she closes the door to their library. "You turned quiet all of a sudden."

"Yeah, I guess seeing your house makes me miss mine. My parents' house I mean." I push hair off my face and smiles sadly.

Naomi's features turn soft and she opens her arms for me. I walked into them and she envelops me into a hug.

"Thanks," I whisper into her ear as we stand there not moving.

"Not a problem, it's my duty to make you feel better," she says cheekily. I hold on to Naomi for a little longer before I pull away. I placed my arms around her neck and press a kiss on her lips.

"Is it okay that we're making out on your parents' hallway?" I grinned.

"Not a problem," she grins back, pulling me to another kiss. "Come on I'll show you my room," she says when we broke away again.

Naomi's room is at the end of the hallway. She opens it and lets me in, opening the lights as she closes the door behind her.

"Mum keeps it as it was when I left."

I looked around, her room has wood paneling. It's quite big and it has its own bathroom. The whole left side of the room's a bookshelf full of books. I walk over and scan what the teenage Naomi could have been reading. Left side of the shelf's filled with Sherlock novels, quite a collection of Stephen King and Shakespeare books too and loads of poem compilations. I grinned when I saw at the top most part the complete box set of the Harry Potter books.

"I didn't know you like Harry Potter," I said.

"I had them when I was nine, they were sort of fun to read," she shrugged.

"You're lucky because I'm a Harry Potter girl myself."

"Ah, perhaps we should duel to see who's superior in casting spells," she challenges.

"I had multiple practices with James when we're little, I'm sure I could beat you easily," I raise my eyebrow at her.

She ended up giggling and I couldn't contain my laughter, burst out laughing too. "And I thought talking nerdy was hot," she says, wiping tears off her eyes.

I scan the rest of her books. The right side of the shelf's dominated by biographies and autobiographies of popular personalities: Nelson Mandela, the Dalai Lama, Margaret Thatcher, Winston Churchill, Angela Merkel. I reached up and took the first book in my hand. I leaf through it to see handwritten notes on the side I noticed to be less tidier writings of Naomi.

I take the book back to its place and went over to her bedside table where there are a few pictures on it. Naomi sat down on the bed as she watches me look at the photographs. There's a picture of Naomi on her graduation in uni. She was wearing a black graduation gown on top of her white dress. She had shorter hair, way shorter, but looking so gorgeous still.

The other one's a picture of her and her parents some place in their house when she was maybe seven years old. She had brown hair then and I grinned when there's a missing tooth on her lower set of teeth.

The last one was with Nathan. Something tugs in my heart. I picked it up and examined it closer. They're on a boat, a yacht perhaps, and they're smiling at the camera as they stood by the railings. Nathan had his arms around Naomi's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder while Naomi had her hands on top of Nathan.

"Em?" Naomi said quietly. I don't speak and continues looking at them looking so happy. "Emily," she says more forcefully this time. She stood up, took the photo from my hand, places it back to the bedside table and turns to look at me. "Emily, what's wrong?" she asked me softly, taking my hands in hers.

"You looked so happy with him," I said quietly.

"Yeah I was, but that's not the reason you're upset."

"I just… I." I don't know why I'm upset. I shouldn't be upset.

Naomi tugs on my hands. "Emily please, I'm here, tell me what's wrong."

"I was just thinking if I'll ever make you that happy."

Naomi sighs and cups my cheek, forcing me to look at her. "Listen to me, are you listening?" I meekly nodded my head. "You make me happy, I'm always happy when I'm with you."

I let out a shaky breath. "But what you had was so much more than we have now and I'm afraid… I'll never add up to him."

"What I had with Nathan was different, we were together for three years before he died. We went through a lot but you're here now, with me. I can promise you the time and devotion I gave him and I'm sure we'll reach that level too yeah? Maybe more."

"I'm sorry, it's unfair comparing myself to him."

She smiles tenderly and kisses me lightly. "No it's not unfair. Just don't forget that I love you and you're my present."

_Can I be your future too?_ "I love you so much," I said, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Did I tell you that my girlfriend getting jealous of my dead ex boyfriend is kinda cute?" she says when we broke up. I puffed my cheek to stop the laughter.

"You cheeky bitch," I told her, lightly pinching her side. I lean in to kiss her again, which she responded to eagerly. I let out a small groan when Naomi's tongue slips inside my mouth. I reach my hand up to tug lightly on her hair, pulling her closer to me. Our breathing gets labored as we practically don't break away for air as I kiss her senseless.

We did break away eventually because well… my hands were on her tits and she's no better either, slipping her hands inside my shirt and stroking my back. And her parents finding out I'm having sex with their daughter in her room while they're downstairs waiting for us is actually not a good first impression. It's the only thing that's stopping me really.

We broke away, Naomi's lips are a bit swollen and her lipsticks' smudged. I wipe her lips with my palms, removing the rest of her lipstick and she did the same for me.

"I have no control when I'm with you," I sigh as she licks her thumb and wipes it on the corner of my mouth.

"Do you hear complaining?" she raises her eyebrows at me.

"No."

"Then I don't see the problem."

"Me neither."

We went back downstairs later when we're sure we look pretty decent and there's no more trace of the make out we had. We stayed for another hour as I chat with Gina and Michael. They're really nice and kind and funny. My mum is never funny and it's a nice thing to see parents to be able to keep up with their children in their banter, especially if your child's Naomi.

"Come back soon dear, alright?" Gina said, kissing me on the cheek and pulling me into an embrace as we stood outside Naomi's car.

"I'd love to come back Gina."

"Naomi, make sure Emily comes back here," Gina tells Naomi and Naomi nodded along.

"Yes mother."

"We'll see you soon Emily. Naoms, drive safely," Michael said.

"Yeah," she answered. She comes over and kissed both her parents. We get in her car. I waved at both of them as we back off their driveway and drove off.

"That went well did it?" I asked Naomi as she killed the engine when we arrived in front of my apartment.

"More than well, I had a feeling Gina wanted to exchange me for you."

"That's not true," I laughed. "Your mum loves you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. She's annoying."

"And I'm wondering why she wants to exchange you for another daughter," I quipped.

Naomi bit her lip and laughs lightly.

"Are you staying tonight?" I asked, pouting my lips and looks at her hopefully for added effect.

"I can never ever say no to that face," Naomi said, pouting her own lips at me. "Sure, I'll stay."

**X**

"Oh god… Naomi…"

"Hmm?"

"Holy shit! Fuck yeah..."

My breathing's getting shallower to a point that I'm almost panting as Naomi's fingers works me up higher and higher. Fuck it feels so fucking good. I guttural sound escapes me as she hits a spot that drives me closer to the edge. She watches me closely as she move her fingers around and I arch my hips off the bed to meet her, developing a rhythm together. I lift my head off the bed and kisses her collarbone, her skin's so hot. My head hits the pillow when she brushed her thumb across my clit.

"Naomi… oh fuck Nai…"

She bit her lip and moaned in reply and it's the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen.

My stomach muscles begin to clench and I feel myself getting hotter.

"Shit, shit, oh Jesus…"

Naomi knows my body too well because her fingers goes faster. I gripped on the sheets, holding into it for the mind blowing orgasm that's going to come.

"Naomi… oh my god Naomi. Fuck." I came screaming her name, my hands twisting the sheets on my side.

I came down minute later, my body still convulsing a bit when Naomi smirked and lowered her body, presses her face between my legs. My eyes widen.

I think I saw stars when I felt Naomi's tongue swipe across my still- sensitive clit and she enters me with two fingers.

"Oh, oh, fuck…" I whispered loudly, my hands finds Naomi's hair and locks themselves in it. Naomi groans and flicks her tongue faster and moves her fingers inside me more urgently that I came just seconds later.

"Holy fuck…"

Naomi smiles and rested her chin on my pubis. She kisses her way back up and possessing me in a kiss when she reached my lips.

"You liked that?"

"I fucking well did," I croaked out. "I so love to do it for you baby but I think you've broken me for the night."

Naomi's smile widens. "No worries, I had my fix just watching you like that."

She lies next to me, pulling the duvet over us. I snuggled against her chest and she wraps her arms around me. "I love you," I whispered groggily.

"I know," she whispers. "Go to sleep Em."

Reluctantly, I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

I woke up alone in bed in the morning, Naomi's substituted by a piece of note. I reached for it and unfold the paper.

_I had to go to work, you look so peaceful didn't want to wake you up. Call you later xN_

I frowned. Naomi always waits for me to wake up before she leaves. Or if it was something urgent, she'd wake me up. I was hoping I get to return the favor from last night. I shrugged it off though; at least she said she'll call me later and went to get a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you thinking? :3 I'll try to update soon. :)<strong>


	18. Turmoil

_**littlegarcon- that's really sweet and nice of you to offer. I blushed when I read it. :))**_

_**fanfictionreader- thanks a lot! Hope you reached the latest chapter then?**_

**I updated since I promised someone I'll update Wednesday evening. I was really planning to update sooner but shit got real in school, tonight's my only time to really sit down and have serious staring contest with my blank word document.**

**So I attended this talk this morning about the history of Spanish Cinema and the Emcee was Spanish and she looks really similar with Gina! OMG I love her, and she had this cheery voice. Okay, just felt like sharing that to someone.**

**Have you guys been reading United Kingdom of Zombieland? Holy shit that story's amazing. If you haven't read it yet, go there right after you read this! You'd thank me. :))**

**So this chapter's a filler, just to you see what was Naomi's little secret is. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi's POV<strong>

I left Emily reluctantly this morning. I don't leave while she's still sleeping but I don't want her to wake up and see there's something bothering me. She can always tell if something's up. I only managed to keep myself in check last night long enough until she fell asleep. I rubbed on my eyes as soon as I'm in the driver seat of my car, shaking off the sleep in them.

I start the car and I made a detour to my place. I took a shower, and changed my clothes before I went to work.

I arrived in the office fairly early and Effy's already there, sipping coffee at her cubicle. She smirks when she sees me walk over her.

"Hey you."

"Hey Eff," I forced a smile and leaned on one side of her cubicle.

She raises her eyebrows at me. "Oh. Trouble in paradise?"

"What?"

"Did you have a fight with Emily?"

I frowned. She knows everything. "No, we did not."

"Then what's wrong?"

I let out a big sigh. "Can you come over my office later? I have to tell you something."

"Sure." Effy rolled her chair toward her desk and wrote something on a sticky note then pasted it on the side of her desktop. I squinted and it reads, 'Coffee with the Campbell'. I roll my eyes at her.

"Really? But there are two Campbells in this place."

Effy smirks. "I'm sure I could figure it out."

I look down at the small bulge in her belly. "How's being pregnant?"

"A bit rough, but it's worth it," she shrugs.

"I'm sure it is."

Effy had to quit smoking and drinking as soon as she found out she's pregnant. I know it's a big change in her lifestyle but I could see that she's happy doing it for the baby.

I talk to Effy more before I finally go to my office. There's three articles waiting to be edited and I attended to them right away.

I bit the end of my red pen as I stare at the last article I was editing. I read it again and decided I exhausted all the mistakes in it. My attention turned to my phone which is lying on my desk. I think about calling Emily, ask her about her day. I throw my pen on top of the stack of papers, deciding to call her already. I dialed her number and wait, biting my lip in the process.

"Hi," she answered in the third ring.

I cleared my throat. "Hey."

"Everything alright? You left without waking me up," she asks worriedly, making me feel guiltier.

"No I just had to come in early today, I didn't see the point waking you up, I know you were tired."

"You did tire me out last night," she laughs. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Yes I'm sure, sorry for worrying you."

"It's fine."

"Come over tonight? I'll make you dinner to make up for it?"

"I'd like that, okay." I know she's smiling, revealing her perfect dimples I'll never get tired of.

"Okay, see you later."

"See you babe."

I hung up and my guilt didn't lessen at all. I guess I have to decide what to I'd really do before I tell her anything.

A knock on my door interrupted my guilt-ridden thoughts. Effy comes in without waiting for a reply, clutching two paper cups of coffee in her hands.

She sat down in front of me and passes me the coffee.

"Thanks."

"Ready to talk?"

I sip on my coffee and nodded slowly. "Newsweek offered me an interview."

Effy's eyes widen and rested her coffee on the table. "When?"

"Michael gave me the letter last night." I went over my purse and found the folded paper, giving it to Effy to read.

She read quietly and quickly, brings it back to me when she's done.

"It said there to call them as soon as possible if you'll accept the interview."

"Yeah."

She raises her eyebrows at me. "Well did you call them?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. "I don't know what I should do." Effy stares at me for a while, making me uncomfortable under her gaze. "What?"

"It's about Emily isn't it?"

My eyebrows knitted. I'm ready to fire my defense but one look from Effy and I know there's no fooling her. "I haven't told her anything yet. I mean I don't think it's a big deal? It's just a fucking interview…"

"That when you passed and got in, you'll be working some thousands miles away from here," Effy finishes for me.

I throw my hands in the air in frustration. "But that's it! I'm not sure if I'll pass the interview. I don't want Emily worrying about me moving away for no concrete reason."

"So you decided not to tell her anything."

"Have you got better ideas?" I said helplessly, taking a swig of my coffee, which doesn't help in calming my nerves.

"No. I have one question though."

I look at her with frantic look. "What?"

"Do you want the interview?"

I slouched on me seat.

_Do I want it?_

"I guess I do… want to try it out."

"Then call them and get a schedule for an interview."

"But…"

"You have to tell Emily about it, she'll find out soon anyway Naomi. You're flying to New York for the interview for fuck's sake."

I frowned and admitted defeat. "Okay, I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." Effy gave me her smug smirks and I shook my head with a smile.

"Thanks Eff."

"What got you in their radar?"

"The article about Murdoch, Michael thinks," I shrugged.

"That was a really detailed report, I wouldn't wonder."

I smile at her.

"Will you accept it if you got in?"

I stopped and think about it, like really think about the situation if they offered me the job. I came up with nothing.

…

I knock on Michael's door, waits for his shout to signal its okay to come in. I walked in and sat down on one of the seats. He eyes me with a questioning look through his glasses.

"What is it darling?"

I run my hand over my hair. "I thought things over about the job interview."

He caps his pen and set it aside, clasps his hands in front of him and looks at me expectantly. "And what did you think?"

"I think I'd call them for an interview."

He smiles warmly at me. "Good girl."

"You seem happy getting rid of me," I said with a slight smile.

"Are you kidding, I'm ecstatic sweetheart." I roll my eyes. I guess I know where I got my sarcasm from. "Listen to me Naomi, you're bound for greater things. As much as I want you to take over this magazine as the editor-in-chief when I retire I'm the most joyful that someone had noticed your excellent talent that's outside this company."

I smile sheepishly. "Thanks dad but I haven't got the interview yet."

"When they get to talk to you they'll be begging you to take the job. I'm positive about that."

"Yeah, whatever," I smirked and stood up.

"I'm really proud of you kid," he calls out before I step out his office and I smiled at him, a smile I haven't given him a long time.

"Thanks."

I get back in my office and took my phone out and the piece of paper in front of me. I dialed the numbers, double checked it to see I typed it correctly. I took a deep breath and pressed call. It ring for seem what forever but it may as well be five seconds. A woman with an American accent answers it and asked me who I am trying to get hold on. I told her I'm calling for their editor and told her my name. She took me on hold and came back after thirty seconds telling me Tina Brown's in another line.

"Miss Campbell?"

"Yes this is Naomi Campbell. I got your letter."

"Thank you for calling immediately. I assume you're here to give me good news?"

"I hope so. I mean I would like the offer for an interview." I heard something shuffling, papers my guess.

"Excellent. We had to let one of our writers go and we're desperate to fill him up soon. I read your story about Murdoch and The Sun and it got my attention. Would you consider having the interview eight days from now?"

"Yes I could do that."

"I'll have my secretary call you again Miss Campbell, thanks for the good news."

"Yes, thank you." I hung up and let out a big sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise a really better chapter next time. Sorry this was really short. <strong>**Since Luterpi wanted it, there would be Emily interacting with the rest of the Fitches… I guess? And maybe some Naomily angst too~ :3 I only have three days of school next week so hopefully I get to update sooner than the last.**

**p.s. Saw the fourth episode of season 6 today and I couldn't help but to ship Nick/Franky.**

**Tell me what you think, it would really make me feel less gloom and doomed. :))**


	19. Cooling Off

**So changed of plans, Emily's just gonna interact with Katie this chapter. :3 But Naomily angst for sure.**

**Fast forward to a couple of days...**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

"I'm probably over thinking but it's like Naomi's hiding something from me. I try asking her what's wrong but she shakes out her thoughtful look and smiles at me, always, then tells me everything's fine. She's always on the phone with someone and it bothers me a bit."

I sit back on my chair and stare at Katie who sip on her coffee and dab her mouth with a napkin, patiently waiting for what she has to say. She called me earlier to have coffee with her and tell me she'll be hiring me for another wedding next Wednesday. I agreed because I won't be doing anything that day and I could use the paycheck.

Now we're sitting on two shabby but comfortable chairs in a coffee shop where we usually meet. It's cold inside with the smell of coffee fumes hung in the cold air from the AC, in front of us are the tall cups of coffee we ordered and different kinds of bread I ordered because I hadn't have my lunch yet.

I decided to tell Katie about Naomi halfway through our coffee, how she turned aloof the past days. It's weird and I couldn't help but to worry.

"If she doesn't want to say, let her."

I frown and scratch my eyebrow. "But what if it has something to do with us? I haven't been around her much this past week since I had to go out of town with Anna for photo shoots. What if she's falling out of love with me?" It's true, I barely see her last week since both our work's demanding a lot from our times. I only get to call her that I got home before I pass out on my bed.

Katie's eyes bulge. "Love? What the fuck."

I roll my eyes at her and pick on my muffin. "I do love her Katie."

"You're in pretty deep shit aren't you?"

"Then what should I do?" I wait for her, and she took her time answering me as she slowly sips on her coffee again.

"Have you got into a fight or something?"

"No," I frowned. "We didn't have an argument or anything like that, that's why I'm confused."

"You didn't do anything stupid?"

"Nothing, I swear."

"You don't think she's cheating on you are you?" she asked thoughtfully after.

"Naomi? Cheating? No fucking way," I grimaced. Katie snorted at my reaction. "What?"

"You said she's always on the phone with someone, you never thought it's possible?"

"I did think about it," I admitted, "but the idea didn't stuck for long because I know Naomi, she's not like that."

"You've known her for two months."

"And she told me about herself more than she ever told anyone and I know she's not like that and she loves me," I said hotly.

"Okay babes, I was only trying to help figure your girlfriend out," Katie says, slowly puts her cup down.

I let a sigh. "Yeah, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"You're probably worrying over nothing Ems. It might be something about work."

"You think?" I asked unsurely.

"Honestly, I don't fucking know Emily but if your girlfriend won't tell you, you do either of the two things: you put up or shut up."

I sigh loudly and bit a healthy part of my muffin, I chew on it thoughtfully. I guess I just have to talk Naomi about it once and for all. "I'll talk to Naomi. Maybe after this I'll drop by her office."

Katie nods and took a small bite off her banana bread.

"How about you Kay? How's the love?"

"I'm flying solo these days," she shrugged.

"Why?"

"Boys are immature."

Despite myself, I snorted. "Took you long time to realize."

Katie looks weirdly at me. "Eww, no. I'm not going lezza loser. I want a real man, not whinny little pricks."

"Of course you do," I say. "And how's the rest of the Fitches?"

"Ugh, still the same. Dad wanted you to come over for dinner soon, he misses you."

"And mum doesn't huh?"

"Sure she does Em, she's just stubborn to admit it. Just like you."

I scratch my head and shook my head. "I do miss them too okay, and tell that I'm coming over later this week."

"Okay."

**X**

Right after my meeting with my sister, I went to Naomi's office to finally talk to her. I didn't want to do it while she's working if possible, but I couldn't hold up anymore.

I get in the building and saw Cook just about to go out.

"Hey Emilio, how ya doing?" He greeted me with the widest grin and I smile back at him. It's always nice seeing Cook.

"Hi Cook, just dropping by to see Naomi."

"'Course you are Red, she sure fucking needs a distraction from all the work, she's locked up in her office since this morning."

"She's been extra busy this past week, does she have any special reports coming up?"

"Nah man, she's busy doing all the work since she'll be gone for a few days."

Confusion went through my face. "Gone for a few days? Gone where?"

Cook mirrored my reaction. "Yeah, she's going to New York tomorrow. You don't know?"

Tomorrow. "No." There's a lump in my throat that makes speech difficult.

"Ah, fuck. Sorry Emily, I didn't know you didn't know man. Shit."

"It's okay Cook," I said dismissively. "It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure? You alright?" he said with concern. It's not his fault I know but I sort of resent him for telling me the news and now I look fucking clueless about my own girlfriend's plans.

"I'm fine, I'm going to see Naomi."

He stares hardly at me before nodding and went his way.

What the fuck is she going to New York for? Confusion turned to anger. Maybe it's just an assignment for work, nothing important, I try convincing myself. By the time I reached Naomi's office door, I barged in without knocking, my hand is shaking when I twisted the knob.

Naomi's sitting on her chair and writing something, her bowed head snapped up when she heard the door opening. She opens her mouth to start scolding the person who came in but turns to surprise when she saw me instead. Despite the anger I'm feeling, my body betrays me as I stare breathlessly at how beautiful she is.

"Ems, I didn't know you're coming over," she said and smiles, stands up to meet me.

She kisses me when she's close enough but I didn't kiss her back. "I didn't know you were going to New York either." Her smile faded and her eyes betray her. "You really _are_ going to New York."

"I… yes," she said, avoiding my hard stare. "How did you… never mind."

"Cook told me. Cook knows you're leaving and I didn't."

"I was gonna tell you," she says guiltily.

"You're leaving tomorrow Naomi, when were you telling me you're leaving, when you're in that fucking plane?"

"Ems please, let me explain."

I crossed my arms around me and stood rigidly in front of her. "Okay."

"Why don't you sit down?"

"I don't want to."

"Okay." Naomi stares at anywhere but me for a couple of seconds before she finally makes eye contact. "I was offered a job interview for Newsweek, that's why I'm leaving."

"A job interview? But you already have a job."

"I know."

"So this is the reason you've been acting weird the last couple of days." She never had been looked so guilty and helpless before.

"Tell me not to go, I won't." Naomi's eyes searches mine, silently pleading.

I'm not going to play this game. "It's not what you want."

Her face fell. "I owe it to Michael that I go."

"Well what about what you want?" I pressed her but she only stare. "Why didn't you tell me then? Don't I have the right to know you're leaving me to go to the other side of the world?"

"I couldn't find a right time to tell you since we've been both too busy lately. I was going to tell you tonight. I'm sorry Ems."

"So it's my fault you didn't get around to tell me?"

"No! Emily, it's obviously my fault. I always find it hard in telling you because I'm afraid what your reaction might be."

"So you thought you won't say anything to me at all because you didn't think it was important for me to know, but Cook knows," I don't know why I'm so hot and angry but I am.

"Don't say that please."

"Whatever, think I care?"

"I hope so," she says with such a small voice I barely catch it.

"I do," I admitted. "But I'm going to act like I don't because I'm mad at you right now."

"Okay." Naomi looks so defeated I want to give in and give her a hug but I steeled myself. I had the right to feel what I'm feeling right now.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Four days."

"I'll see you in four days then."

"Ems please let's talk about this," she said and grabbed my hand when I'm about to leave.

"Listen, you've made this decision without me so I'm standing out your way and letting you. Get this over with first then we'll talk. I have a lot of things to do for work too. We both needed this break."

"Are you… breaking up with me?" she said, her eyes wells up in tears.

"No," I said, my voice softer. "It's been really hard this week for both of us, and you had a reason for not telling me about New York but I'm not happy with it. Let's have these four days to cool things off because I don't think we'll get a proper conversation with either of us being mad."

"But Em…"

"Please Naoms, we both need this."

She nods her head weakly and let go of my hand. "I'm sorry," she says before I go out the door.

I look back at her as I open the door. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate Naomi please (I'm very protective of her lol). But if you do, then that's okay too. Tell me what you think please? Thank you. :) See you in the next update!<strong>


	20. Cancel

**First, god it took me so long to update! I lost track of time and I changed my mind a couple of times on what to do with this chapter. So did you guys hear that Skins got cancelled? Not that I care, god season 6 is so horrible I refuse to go on after episode seven. **

_**iwetta- I agree on what you said. Personally, I don't like that kind of relationship man, where you have to tell the other everything about everything. It's just unhealthy imo. But in this case, Emily had her reasons to be like this, and so does Naomi.**_

**This goes to _Crazy2592_ and that suggestion. :)**

**p.s. Chapters are going to be this short from now on I think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi's POV<strong>

She left. And it's the worst fucking thing I've ever felt in my life, seeing her walk away like that. But I reminded myself it's not close to what I made her feel, being lied to by someone she trust and love. It's my fucking fault, I should have seen it coming. I don't know what I was thinking in not telling her about my plan.

Hot, guilty tears spilled out my eyes; I was able to hold them in just long enough until she walks out the door. I wiped them away angrily, told myself I fucking deserve it.

"Serves you fucking right Naomi." I made my way back to chair and sat down.

I couldn't handle this emotional turmoil while I'm in here. I finished the rest of the articles I had to edit as fast as I could and I left as soon as possible. I avoided everyone and left a note on my desk telling them I wasn't feeling well.

I drove back to my flat and collapsed on the couch when I got in. I should start packing my things for my early flight tomorrow but I can't bring myself to do it. "Jesus, fuck…"

My phone started ringing and I jumped a bit. I answered it without looking who it is. "Yeah."

"Naoms, I'm fucking sorry mate I didn't know Emily knows nothing."

"Cook, it's alright. It's not your fault."

"But… shit Blondie, you should have seen her."

I swallowed hard. I have. "Cook, don't work yourself up I'm telling you it's not your fault."

"Where are you? You fine?"

"I'm home. I'm just not feeling well. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright."

I lay there for a really fucking long time, motionless, but inside I'm a fucking mess. I never felt such emotions so strong for a long time, like it's going to consume me whole, devour me from the inside out.

Last time I felt this paralyzing feeling was four years ago. I was in my history class in uni and my professor received a note, said I was excused and someone had to talk to me. I was confused, clueless on what they had to say. Then there were police, told me Nathan's car crashed and he's dead. They could have taken their gun and shoot me in the head and I wouldn't know the difference.

I stare at my phone and I thought about ringing Emily but doubts of she'll answer. She seriously fucking hates me right now I guess. The longer I lay here alone, the longer I feel like picking my phone up to make a phone call. I made up my mind and reached for it, clearing my throat as I dial a number.

**X**

I toss the phone aside and I made my way to my kitchen and took out the wine that's chilling in the fridge, grab a glass and went back to the couch.

I poured myself one, then another, and another. I was buzzed and tipsy and I've long been consumed the whole thing when the door bell breaks the silence of the apartment.

My heart started hammering against my chest, a little hope lights up in me that maybe it's Emily. I go to the door, checked my reflection on the mirror on the halfway before I answer the door.

It wasn't Emily. "Cook," I said weakly. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering me, Cook frowned at me and looks me up and down. "You off your tits?"

"It's just a bit of wine," I said, a bit annoyed. "What is it Cook?"

"Man, I want to check if you're alright. I'm really fucking sorry."

I lean on the door frame, the room seems to start spinning. "I told you Cook, not your fault. You didn't have to ditch work just to tell me that in person."

"I thought you'd need some company Naoms," he smiled.

I smile a little. "I suppose I do," I said and let him in. "There's beer in the fridge, if you want any," I told him as I settle back in the couch. He nods and went to the kitchen to grab some.

Cook comes back from the kitchen with a freshly opened beer. He sits down beside me and nudged his shoulder against mine. "You want to talk?"

I rub my forehead and shook my head. "Not really."

We sat silently for a few minutes as Cook works on his beer. But then I had enough of silence, because the things in my head screams a little louder, the fears I have feels more real.

"I fucked it up Cook."

"You didn't man. It was one time mistake is all," he said without skipping a bit.

I scoffed bitterly. "I'm the worst fucking girlfriend."

"Stop being hard on yourself, it wasn't your purpose to hurt Emily."

"Of course not." I link my arm with Cook and leaned on his shoulder. "What should I do Cook?"

"What did Emily exactly say?"

"That we need things to cool off before we talk again."

"Nothing good happens when you talk while you're angry at something."

I cracked a little smile. "That was rich, you're not exactly the calm, let's-cool-things-off kind of guy."

He laughs at that. "You're right. I'm not the giving-an-advice kind of guy ain't I?"

I take my head off his shoulder and looks at him. "I don't care, what's important is you try."

"Uncle Cookie's always here, as long as there's free beer," he smiles cheekily and raised the can of beer at me before he finishes it off.

Cook's a good friend, you'd be lucky to have him as your mate. He's loyal and would be there for you if you needed him. "So what should we do now? I have another bottle of wine in the fridge."

"I don't think so, you're going to New York tomorrow. You don't need a fucking hang over."

I cast my eyes down and bit my lip. "I'm not going anymore."

"What?"

"I'm not going to the interview Cook. I called Newsweek not long after you arrive to cancel."

"Why the fuck you're not going?"

"Honestly, I don't care about the job. It's just a fucking job, I already have one. But when Emily told me we need time apart and walked away from me this morning, I swear I went crazy. I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her Cook."

"Have you told Michael?"

"Not yet, but he'll understand," I shrugged.

"Emily doesn't want to lose you too Blondie. So maybe this cooling off shit is her way not to damage any more of your relationship because it's important to her."

"I know she meant well when she said that. I just wish I could tell her how sorry I am."

"So what ya gonna do, you go to Emily."

"What, now?"

"Right fucking now."

"But she doesn't want to see me right now."

"Because she thinks you're leaving and she'd feel less pain when you she ain't gonna see you. But you're not leaving anymore."

"I'm not sure I could…"

Cook stood up, not having anything of it. "Come on, I'll drive. If you're lucky, you'll be okay with Em again tonight."

"What if she doesn't want me there?"

"She'd want you there all right, what the fuck you talking about?"

"You don't know if she'd want me there."

"There's only one way to find out," he said with a raised eyebrow. He wears me down.

"Oh good governor. Fuck it, let's go."

"All right!"

"No, wait."

"What?"

"I'm going to see Michael first."

**X**

I let Cook drive to my parents' house and we arrived in record time, reminding me how I don't let him drive it in the first place.

"I'll wait here," Cook said as we get out the car.

"I won't be long." He nods and lights up a fag as I ring the door bell.

"Hi love, what are you doing here?" Gina greets me when I get in the door.

"Hi mum, I need to talk to dad."

"He's in the bedroom."

I walk towards the stairs, straight up to my parents' bedroom, Gina following behind. Michael's perched on the bed and reading.

"Hi, I need to talk to you."

He looks up, surprised to see me there but didn't say anything about it. "What is it kiddo?"

"I cancelled the interview."

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully. "Why?"

"I don't need that job, I'm already happy with my job here. I don't want to leave behind what I now have."

"And that's the only reason?" he asked while he takes his reading glasses off.

"No. I want to stay because I want to be with Emily. I love her and she's more important than anything in my life right now. Okay dad?"

"Okay sweetheart," he smiles at me. "I'm glad you told me."

I sigh with relief. "Thanks for understanding dad. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to go to my girlfriend and tell her what I just told you." I turn around and sees Gina with teary eyes by the door. "Oh no, no fucking crying please."

"Oh hush, come here," she said and pulled me into a hug. "I'm proud of you love. Emily's a lucky girl to have you."

"Not really, I'm sort of a prick for not telling her until the last minute," I said sheepishly.

"Go and fix it, you could tell me about it later," she said and squeezes my cheek.

**X**

I put my head on what to say to Emily when I get to her place and wills that my buzzed head would at least coordinate with me tonight if I want her to listen on what I've got to say.

Too soon, we're stopping in front of Emily's building. I gaze up to where her window is and the lights are still on. It's 11pm by this time.

"Go get your lady Naomi," Cook said with a warm smile. "Cookie will wait for you here."

I lean on the passenger seat to the driver's seat and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Cook, it means a lot."

Cold chilly wind welcomed me as soon as I get out of the car. I dug my hands deep on my coat's pockets as I cross the road to the old building. I stare up her window one last time before I get inside.

I get more nervous as I step closer to her floor, then my heart's just a fucking mess as I stand in front of her doorstep. My knuckle hesitates against the wood. Just fucking do it, I said and knocks on it, waits for to answer, hope that she answers.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think would happen next chapter? ;) See you in the flip side!<strong>


	21. Damn You

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, ten days is it? It's just that it was my last week of semester and there were a lot of stuff to do. But hey, I'm back now. :)**

**WOW. You guys are insane, thank you very much for all the reviews, I was totally blown away. I didn't expect you'd like that chapter. Shout out to Steph81! :)**

_**evans lynch- wow, i actually had to google that 90210 reference man. no worries, Emily loves Naomi so much to do that. :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

When Katie and I were eight, she pushed me off the top of our bunk bed and I ended up in the hospital with a broken arm. Those milliseconds before I hit the floor, the helplessness of falling and having no choice but to submit to the laws of gravity was one of the most dreadful moments of my life. That feeling is similar with what I'm feeling right now. I feel like falling. Falling into a void of heartaches and loneliness.

I walked home, it took me almost an hour, but it helped me clear my brain, but just barely. I arrived back in my flat, my feet numb and I have a pounding headache. I feel like throwing up. I drag my feet up the steps, dropped my keys twice on the floor before I get it into the keyhole.

I closed the door and rested my back on it, closing my eyes after.

Why does she have to do this?

I was so angry and mad at her one hour ago but now the loneliness is overtaking it. I feel so fucking alone. I went to my bedroom and sits at the edge of the bed and I stare out at the photos of Naomi on the wall. Just a week ago, I took the other girls' pictures off and replaced them with her. Even how much I hate her right now I won't ever deny she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

"Damn you," I whispered._ For causing these conflicting emotions._

I looked away when it got too much and lie on my bed with my back on that wall full of Naomi. It didn't help because lying on the other side was her used shirt, casually lying on the space beside me. I think about throwing it to the laundry but the other idea took over and I reached for it. I hold it up in front of me; it's ruffled and has a little coffee stain on the front. I bring it closer and smell it, Naomi's scent invading my senses.

"Damn you for doing this to me."

I won't see her for four days but one god damn hour and I'm already miserable. I let go then, and I cried on the shirt. Cried until I couldn't cry any more, cried until it gets hard to breathe. By the time I was done, my throat is dry from sobbing, my eyes are sore, and I'm just too fucking tired to do anything so I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

**X**

I must have slept for hours because when I wake up, the room's dark with the only light coming from the lamp post outside my window. I squinted to adjust my eyes into the darkness before I sat up slowly and rubbed on my cheek.

"Ah, fuck…" I groaned when I realized my headache is worse. I reach for the bottle of Tylenols on my bedside drawer and went over to the kitchen for water, opening the lights as I go.

After I took the medicine, I propped myself on one of the stools and stare at the glass of water between my hands.

Is Naomi giving up on us? Why does she have to go away? Was this one of those moments where one person's too chicken to break up with the other that they do something so the other would break up with them instead?

I tried not to think about it and told myself we'll be alright once she gets back. But there are nagging questions at the back of my head: what if she takes the job? Will she break up with me? If not, can we handle a long- distance relationship?

"Stop, stop, just fucking… stop." I don't want to think about that right now. It's too fucking much.

I hear a faint sound somewhere and I went still for a few seconds to determine what it was. I realized someone's knocking on the door. I look at the clock and it's past 11. Who would be coming over at this time? I considered ignoring it and maybe that person's going to leave eventually when they get tired knocking. Besides I don't feel like talking to anyone right now, I'm just a fucking mess.

But the knocking just went on and on. "Oh for fuck's sake." I walked briskly towards the door. Who the fuck could you be?

I yank the door open and went face to face with Naomi. She looks bewildered when she sees me and I'm sure I'm looking the same.

She opens her mouth to say something but closes it again, changing her mind and we stare at each other instead. Just looking at her does crazy things to my heart.

"Uhm… hi," she says eventually and gave me an unsure smile.

Why do you have to be here? Can't you just leave me so I could be miserable over you in peace? I want to tell her but I settled on the silence.

"You've been crying," she says, roaming her eyes all over my face.

"Yeah," I croaked, my voice is raspy from the lack of use.

"Sorry for making you cry."

I swallow hard and nodded my head. "It's late, what are you doing here Naomi?"

"I uhm… I'm here to say something… and I need you to listen because it's sort of fucking important."

"I'm listening."

She clears her throat and wrings her hands. "Right, uhm… I'm sorry for not telling you, I'm a twat for doing that. It's no excuse but I've been by myself a long time, just you know… thinking about myself, that I forgot how to be with someone. But I promise I'll try hard to be better with this, okay? I'll try harder for you, for us."

_Us._

I was stunned and I only get to nod my head.

"And I love you, I really do. So fucking much. Alright Em?"

"Alright," I replied, shocked at how intense she is getting. "I love you too."

"Oh," she says. "Do you still?"

"Yes, of course," I say and the smile she put on after is so fucking adorable.

"That's nice," she said with a little smile.

I stare at her and she stares at her hands for a few moments.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" I asked her, it's time to talk about the inevitable. "Maybe I could… see you off?"

"Oh that," she shifts her weight on her other foot, "well, I also came here to tell you I'm not leaving anymore."

"What? Why not? I thought you wanted to go." I open the door wider and stepped into the hallway with her.

"I didn't know what I want until you made me realize what is that... I really want."

"What? What do you want?"

"You. I only want you. And if leaving means losing you then I'd rather be here."

Oh fuck, why does she have to be so wonderful? "But... but it doesn't feel right. Are you sure you don't want to go? I admit I acted a bit selfish back there."

Naomi shook her head. "No, no, no, it's not selfish. Don't feel guilty or anything, I forbid you. I really want to stay and I talked to Michael about it."

I shake my head slowly. "Alright then."

"Well that's what I've got to say. I understand if you still want that four- day break." She smiles timidly at me. "I guess I'd better be going now. Good night Em."

Go? What? "Wait," I said when she starts for the stairs. She comes back and looks at me.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you want to spend the night? You know… so we get to talk more about it?"

She blushes, like really fucking blushes. "I'd like to but I have Cook waiting by the car."My frown made her explain how Cook went over and talk some senses into her.

"If I do something about it, would you spend the night?"

"I- yeah, sure."

"Okay, I'll be right back," I said and made my way downstairs. I saw Naomi's car across the street, Cook's by the driver's seat, the window rolled down and he's smoking. He sees me crossing the street and he gets out the car.

"What happened?" he asked me when I reached him. "Where's Naoms?"

"She's upstairs," I tell him and surprised him by giving him a hug. "Thanks for your little push Cook, Naomi told me about it."

"It was nothing Red, we both know Naomi's stubborn at times."

"I meant it Cook, thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart," he said with a grin.

"So listen, you don't mind leaving her with me? I want to spend the night with her."

Cook's grin is ridiculous, it looks like it's gonna rip his face off and I couldn't help grinning back at him. "I don't fucking mind of course Em. I'll bring her car back to her place then I'll be on my way."

"Thank you again Cook, I owe you one."

He gave me a little salute and gets in the car. "And tell Campbell she owes me one." I wave and crossed back to the street when he drove off.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_Still looking up._

* * *

><p><strong>So… I didn't want to cut it short but I think it would be better if it's Naomi's POV on what happens next. I'll try to update as soon as I could. I promise! I hope you guys liked it. Did you like it?<strong>


	22. Stay Over

**Since I'm free from the confinement of school, I get to update sooner. To be honest I'm pretty happy with this chapter, I dunno why but it's my third favorite chapter after 1 and 3. :D (Wouldn't be embarrassing if this actually sucks. xD)**

**Thank you again for the reviews, you know how much i love them all. :***

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi's POV<strong>

I watch, flabbergasted, as Emily goes downstairs to deal with Cook. This is better than expected, fuck really I didn't even know what I was expecting when I came here. I just wanted to say my piece and maybe hoping that she'd understand. So I guess yeah, I was clinging into the hope that at least she'd forgive me.

I can't help the smile on my face as I let myself in the apartment. Cook's right, if I'm just brave enough I'll be fine with Ems tonight. Eight hours ago I thought we'd break up and now I'm in her flat staying the night. I feel a bit jittery to be honest. Maybe because although we're generally fine now, we both know we still both have to talk it through.

I sat on the couch and took my cigarettes and lighter out, lighting one for myself. I close my eyes as I inhale, letting the chemicals in and blew it off, making me feel better. I feel my phone go off and I reach under the coffee table to retrieve the ashtray I know that's in there and rested my fag over it before taking the phone off my jeans pocket. It's a message from Cook.

**'Fucking ace Blondie, details later… ;)'**

I roll my eyes and smirk, hastily typing a reply.

**'Thanks tosser. And don't text while you're driving! xN'**

"What's so funny?"

I look up as I hit send. "Oh, just Cook," I answer and laid my phone on the table. Emily comes over and takes a seat beside me, our knees touching.

"What he said?"

"Uhm… 'fucking ace Blondie, details later.' And then a winking smiley."

Emily giggles and my stomach flutters. She sees the fag on the table and takes it. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

She smiles and took a drag, tipping her head back to blow the smoke and I'm awarded with the magnificent view of her porcelain neck. I just want to lean over and taste it. But I didn't, because I don't think I won back the right to do that yet.

"So." she says, tucking her feet under her and stretching her arm on the back of the sofa, her hand finds a strand of my hair. She twirls it around her fingers.

"So…" I drag out, rubbing my hands on the fabric of my jeans. She looks at me with a smirk. "What's so funny?"

"You."

"Oh, thanks."

She giggles again. "No, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing _at_ you."

"Are you drunk or something?"

"No, that's you. That's why I'm laughing at you."

I tip my head back in disappointment. "Ah fuck, I thought you wouldn't notice."

"Your words were slurring a bit."

"That is kind of true."

Her hand leaves the strand of my hair and caresses the back of my neck. I briefly closed my eyes at the contact. She brings the fag to me and I take it between my lips, inhaling deeply. I puff the thick cloud of smoke as she takes a drag herself before she stubs the butt on the ashtray then lights another one, managing not to take her hand away from me. We both lean on our sides and stare at each other. She strokes her hand softly over my hair and I quiver at the touch. "You have got to stop doing that."

"What, this?" she says and tugs at my hair, making my breathing hitch a little.

"Yes, that." She offers me the stick and I gladly took it.

"Why?"

"Because-" I was cut off as she massages the tense part between my neck and shoulder. I hummed in appreciation.

"Because what? Go on…"

"I forgot what I'm going to say."

She smiles and I work on my cigarette.

"Naomi?"

"Hmm…"

"You sure this is what you want?"

_What, smoking in your living room?_ I look at her, her eyes unsure and questioning and realized what she was talking about. "I'm sure."

"I'm sorry for walking away like that yeah?"

I shrug. "It doesn't matter Em, you had the right to."

"But still…"

"Come on babe-"

"Just tell me you forgive me?" she insisted and I haven't had the choice but to comply.

"I forgive you."

She smiles and pressed her lips on my cheek for a lingering kiss, causing me to stiffen.

"You seem so tense," she observes when she leaned back, now placing both her hands on either of my shoulders and kneads.

"Yeah, well…"

It's funny how before I could touch Emily anyway I wanted but now I don't have the guts to do anything so I just stay still and let her do her ministration. Pussy.

"Give you a massage, make you feel better?"

"Uhm… you don't have to do that really," I reply quietly.

"I want to."

_Oh, what the hell._ "Well since you're very insistent…"

"Come on Naomi," she says with an eye roll and smirk. She stands up, grabs my hand and leads me to the bedroom. "Take your shirt off and lie on your front." I do as she said and unbuttoned my shirt and lie on my front on the left side of the bed.

The smell of rose invaded my senses and next thing I know she's on my back and taking my bra straps off. "Just relax yeah?" she says and spreads some kind of oil on my back and I meekly nod my head. _Yeah, I'll try to relax in this compromising position with you mounting me like that._

The minute she starts doing her work, I _did_ actually relaxed, and I contemplate as to why my girlfriend is a photographer and not a masseuse. Yeah, she's that good.

"Better?"

"Fuck yes," I sigh when she hits a tense spot over my right shoulder blade. God her hands are heavenly, and for an entirely different reason. "Why are you so good with this?"

"I dated a professional masseuse once."

"Oh really," I say flatly.

"Are you jealous?" I can almost feel her smile. Or that stupid sexy smirk.

"Shut up."

"I like it that you're jealous."

"I'm not."

"You're grumpy when you're jealous."

"I get grumpy for a lot of reasons."

"You're adorable when you're grumpy." I open my mouth for a good comeback but came up with nothing. "Your ears redden, and you have that permanent scowl on your face. It's cute."

"You get off by that or something?"

She hums nonchalantly in reply. I felt her palms give more pressure on my back and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me.

"You get off by that or something?" she says with a giggle.

"…No."

Her hands travelled on my nape and over my head, applying delicate pressure on certain spots and I sigh deeply.

"Now how come you never gave me a massage before?" I asked curiously.

"I dunno. I thought there are better things to do in bed… like sleeping."

I smirk. "Yeah, sleeping."

Ten more minutes of heaven before she said we're done and she put my bra straps back on, then rolling off me after to sit on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling on the edge.

"Thank you," I say when I roll in my back, not even bothering with the shirt. She gave me a tight smile. I scoot over so I'm partially beside her, partially behind her but I maintain no contact. "Hey, what's wrong?" She looks over me and smiles sadly before shrugging. "Emily come on, tell me."

"Why are you very reserved?" she asked, looking at me with confused, worried eyes. "Did something change Naoms?"

I think about her question. Did something changed between us? I slowly nodded my head. "Something changed, yeah." Panic rises to her eyes. "But I think it's for the better."

"Better how?"

"This was our first real fight and we got through it. Next time we get another one, we'll know how to handle it properly. And the first fights test the relationship if it would last; at least that's what Gina said."

"I suppose. Then how come you barely touched me tonight?" she sighs.

"Haven't I?"

"You know you haven't."

"Hmmm…"

She peers at me through her bangs. "Did you love me less after this?"

"That's fucking preposterous."

"Then why? How come-" I stop her by bringing a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Because Em, I hurt you real bad and I think I lost some rights I used to have around you after that. Because I'm afraid that it's too soon and it's not what you want. Because-"

She cut me off with her lips on mine. "You're the one that I want," she whispers. She leans away and her eyes are mix with want, determination, adoration, lust, love.

"Touch me," she drawls out with her raspy ridiculously fucking sexy voice, igniting my whole body. "Touch me Naomi, I need to feel you."

I didn't waste any more time and connect my lips with hers for a sloppy, open- mouthed kiss we both moan into. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pull her backwards toward me, my hands sliding up beneath her shirt feeling the swell of her breasts. Emily's hands shoot up and wrap around my neck, breaking away from my kiss to release a shaky gasp as I squeeze her tits. With one swift move, I reached for the hem of her shirt and took her shirt off then reached to her back to undo her bra straps.

"Come here." I almost didn't recognize my own voice because it turned low, deep, and demanding.

Emily released her hands from my neck and kneels up then she faces me and sits on my lap, discarding her bra while she's at it. She reached behind me and frees me from my bra as well. Her hands go up to slowly slide the straps off my shoulders; she leans to kiss my shoulder with firm kisses.

Once my bra's off, I pull her roughly against me; our bodies flushed together, my breasts pressing firmly against hers. She feels so fucking good. I tightly wrapped my arms around her torso, just holding her there, her arms snaking around my neck once again. I pressed my lips on her forehead and she released a shaky sigh.

"I need you," she whispers. "Stay with me."

"Always."

And we kiss, and it's not the frantic kisses we had before; it's slower, but firmer, containing the memory of our promises. I kiss her like there's no tomorrow, missing the taste of Emily, her warmth, the noises she's making.

I pushed her gently into her back and she watches me as I unbutton her jeans. I pull it off her, my eyes never leaving hers, and I come back to take her knickers off. I stretched my body to kiss her, my fingers slide into her and we both sigh at the contact.

I slide my fingers up and down her warmth, entering her immediately with two fingers. Emily moans and dug her fingers on my shoulders. I watch her intently, every blink, every sigh she makes as I settle into a rhythm.

"Fuck… Naomi…"

Within seconds, she starts to tighten around my fingers but I don't want her to come, not yet. I need more of her. I remove my fingers inside her and retrieved my hand altogether.

"No, please… Naomi." I slide off the bed and kneeled on the floor, pulling Emily's legs toward me. She got the hint and she watched me as I dip my head between her legs and taste her. She started to move her hips when I found a steady rhythm, synchronizing it with the strokes of my tongue. I add a finger inside her when her limbs started to shake.

"Shit… Oh Jesus." Orgasm took her body and I didn't stop until she couldn't take it anymore. She grips my head and that was my signal; I help her go down from her high, slowing my strokes until her breathing's starts to go back to normal. I kiss her one last time and wiped my face with my hand then climbs back to bed. She's got her eyes on me, her lower lip trapped between her teeth.

She sits up and pulls me by the waistband of my jeans. I leaned down to kiss her as she removes the button and slide my pants off my legs. I wriggle out of them together with my knickers and I lie on my back after. She leans back and watches me for a second, naked and squirming underneath her and I feel myself tighten with just the look she's giving me. She holds my breasts and squeezes, before she takes one nipple in her mouth.

I was shaking; my body's humming with anticipation as she takes her time exploring every bit of me. By the time she reached down the place where I need her the most, I was begging.

"Fuck, Emily… please just fucking-" she gave me that sexy smirk before she finally gave in and thrust her tongue in my cunt. I guttural moan escaped me and I writhe uncontrollably. It didn't take long for me to come after the tortuous teasing she put me through.

It took me long to recover from the mind- shattering orgasm but she was there, holding me, murmuring little phrases to my ear while I wrap my arms around her back trying to ground myself.

"That was fun," she smiles cheekily when I could breathe normally again.

"Fucking tease," I say with mock annoyance and she bit my lower lip for it then sucks on it to cushion the pain.

"You liked it every time," she states smugly.

"You know it is possible to die in suspense."

"I did not know that," she raises her eyebrows at me. She smoothes out the frown on my lips with her thumb. "Kiss me." I smirk and kiss her as she slides into my side, snuggling up on me. I reached for the blanket and pull it over us.

"I love you," I whisper against her hair.

"I love you more."

"I don't think that's possible."

"You're saying you love me more than I love you?"

"I'm saying it's impossible that you could love me more than I love you."

She starts to argue but was cut off by her big yawn. "I'm sleepy, I'll argue with you when I wake up."

"Okay, but you'll lose." I pull her tighter into me and tangle our legs together.

"We'll see…" she murmurs against my shoulder before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hey, 2400-ish words. I don't think I still have it in me. <strong>

**Lobster and cheese for anyone who could point out the The Hunger Games reference. No, actually that part was during Catching Fire but whatever tell me anyway. :) **

**Oh and can you spot the Misfits (the tv show not the band) reference as well? I'll love you forever if you could point it out. ;)**

**I'll update as soon as I could, best wishes little fishes. **


	23. Early Morning

**Emily's POV**

I woke up when Naomi moved to her side, bringing the entire blanket with her, causing me to shiver when my naked self was exposed on the cold air in the room. I rubbed on my eyes and try to yank some of it back to my side but she's got a firm grip on it.

"Jesus Naomi," I sigh and I lie back down on my back with a huff and reached for my discarded shirt on the floor to at least shield me from the cold. It's still too early; it's still dark outside.

I try another pull on the blanket but it wouldn't budge. It can't be help; I have to wake her up. But I postponed it to study her for a while. Since she's lying on her back on me, I had to prop myself on one elbow to look properly at her.

I think about what she said before I fell asleep last night, that it's impossible I could love her more than she loves me. I was taken aback when she said that, because it's a fucking fallacy to be honest. Words can't express how much I love this woman. Even I myself couldn't control my emotions around her and she's telling me I can't love her as much as she loves me? I wanted to argue with her but I was totally knackered so I let it slide. But I'm awake now and my brain started to think how I could show her just how much.

I grinned when I thought of a way. I checked the time: 4:48 a.m. Perfect.

I placed my hand on Naomi's shoulder, shaking her awake. "Naomi." She grunts and lies on her back. "Naomi. Wake up," I say a little louder and she gingerly opens her eyes.

"Why are you awake?" she groggily says, blinking rapidly to adjust her eyes in the dark.

"You took the whole blanket away."

"Shit, sorry. Here." She pulls the blanket and covers my body with it. Then she scoots closer to me. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks," I say. "But I woke you up for something else."

In the dark, I saw her eyebrows knit together in confusion then they rise with amusement. "Oh?"

I snorted. "No, that wasn't actually on my mind."

"Shame." She lies on her back. "It's definitely on somebody else's." I bit my lip, really tempted to give in. "So what is it that you woke me up for at-" she looks at the bedside clock for the time "-Christ, four in the fucking morning that has nothing to do with sex?"

"I can't tell you, but we have to go somewhere."

"Huh? What for?"

"I said I can't tell you babe."

"Are you fucking serious?" she says grumpily.

She is adorable when she's grumpy.

"Yes."

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

"But I'd like to stay in this warm bed with you," she groans, burying her face on my shoulder, "preferably without your clothes off and having sex." Then she started kissing my neck.

How I resisted that, I don't know, but I was able to. "Well, how about we go now and we'll do anything you want when we get back?"

She stops her action and considers the offer. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"How long will we be gone?"

"Maybe an hour and a half, tops."

"Well I guess I could wait for that long…"

I smile and kiss her hair. "Good girl, now I need you to put your clothes on so we could actually get out of bed."

"One condition."

"What?"

"Kiss me good morning."

Okay, that request I won't deny her. I push her chin up and I stare into her eyes before I lean in to kiss her. I kiss her and tell her without words how much I love her.

When we broke away, Naomi had a stunned look on her face. "What?"

"You're the best kisser."

"I know, how do you think I get all the girls?" I laugh and quickly got out of bed to duck from the pillow she threw at me. I pick up our discarded clothes from the floor and throws Naomi's clothes at her while putting on the garments that are mine.

"I'm starting to not like your plan," she says as she watches me get dressed. "I never liked it in the first place."

"I told you we could do anything you want when we're done."

"Yeah, but I bet I could make you do them even without me agreeing to this."

Well she's right but I don't want to give her that satisfaction. And I really need her to come with me if I want to prove a point. "Chop chop, talk later."

"As much as I like dominatrix Emily…" she mutters, grabbing her clothes and putting them on, very slowly, and I had to stand there fully clothed and wait for her. I went to my closet and pull out two jumpers, one for each of us.

"Here, it'll be cold outside." I smile despite myself because of that frown on her face as I help her put the jumper on; she reminds me of me when I was a kid and forced out the house to school where I have to put up with Katie's crap again, flinging herself at boys with one leopard print at a time.

It took Naomi fifteen minutes to get fully clothed and another ten minutes to find her shoes and put them on. By the time we're outside, it's fifteen minutes passed five. It's still dark out; the lamp posts are still lit and there's a bit of fog surrounding the streets, the air's cold.

"Where are we going?" she asked me for the seventh time as she climbs on the moped behind me.

"You'll know when we get there. Hold on tight alright and don't go to sleep." She grunted a reply.

When I made sure Naomi was gripping me tightly enough so she won't fall off, I started driving. Fuck, I knew it was going to be cold but not as cold as this; the chilly air's biting on the skin on my face and Naomi's hold around me got tighter and I felt her shiver.

I got out the city to the outskirts really quick since there's no traffic during this time, obviously, and soon I'm stopping at a hillside. I kill the engine and Naomi and I climbed down the moped and hung our helmets on the handlebars.

"Are we going egg hunting or something?" she looks wildly around the vacant grassland in front of us.

"No."

"You're not going to murder me and bury my body in this lot are you?"

"A bit melodramatic aren't we?" I smirk and held my hand out to her.

"I'm just saying you could just do it in the afternoon and not wake me up in this ungodly hour," she frowns and crossed her arms in front of her. I laugh at her stubbornness.

"Come on, I promise I won't murder you," I wiggle my fingers. She uncrossed her arms and finally takes my hand. I held our hands up and kiss the back of her palms as we started walking, the wet grass slightly sloshing under our feet. "Don't you remember where we are?"

She looks around again and shook her head, but she doesn't see much since it's still dark. "We've been here before?"

"This is where I met you," I say and we stopped at the end of the field, where there's the lone bench we sat on the night during Effy and Freddie's wedding.

"Oh, this was the reception area."

"Yes," I say and tug on her hand. "Come on, sit with me." We sit on the weathered wood, the metal parts of the bench digging its coldness through our clothes. I sit close to Naomi and held our entwined hands on my lap.

"So what are we doing here at this time?" she whispers, as if afraid to interrupt the peaceful silence around us.

"I want to watch the sunrise," I smile. "It looks stunning from here."

"Oh," she says, nodding her head a little bit.

"It won't be long now," I check my watch, "nine more minutes I think." She nods and rubs her thumb at the back of my palm. We sit silently for a moment. I scoot closer to her, the warmth of her body lessening the cold in mine. She removed her hand from mine and wrapped one arm on my back, the other in front of me and I'm enveloped in a warm hug that is as good as hot chocolate with marshmallows. No, actually it's better than that.

"You know what I thought the first time I talked to you?" she whispers, kissing the back of my ear.

"No, what?" I asked.

"This woman got balls."

"Really, not extremely gay?"

"No, that was the third one."

I laugh. "What was the second one?"

"You have the sexiest voice I've ever heard." I smile broadly and kiss her. "I didn't know then that it would get any sexier until you're screaming my name during love making."

"Cheeky," I say and kiss her harder. She hums and kisses me back just as hard and started lightly rubbing her palms over my arm. I kiss her nonstop, until I feel her lean away. I was confused and tried to capture her lips on mine again.

"Em."

"What?"

"The sun's rising."

I look in front of us; the then dark sky's now have a patch of pinkish glow, coming from where the sun's rising. We sit back and watch it unfold before us.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, very," Naomi agrees.

Naomi's arms hold me tighter. The sun's peeking out now and the pinkish glow's substituted by orange rays, swallowing the remaining traces of the stars with its glow.

"Ever since we've been together, every beautiful thing I experience, I always wished that you're there with me so we'll have that memory together," I say quietly.

Naomi peels her eyes away from the sunrise and stares at me. Her mildly shocked eyes are breathtaking with the soft glow of the early morning.

"When I noticed it, I got scared because it's the first time I saw my future with someone, I didn't feel that way even when I was still with Erin. But I told myself I shouldn't be scared of something so wonderful. That's when I realized how madly in love I am with you."

Her pupils dilated and it's my favorite thing in the world.

"I love you so much Naomi, more than life itself and I want to spend the rest of my lifetime with you, see as much sunrise with you as possible."

She continues to stare and the silence that follows what I said becomes deafening. "Say something please?"

"I shouldn't have said that."

"What? Shouldn't have said what?" I say, fearing I went too far and scared her away.

* * *

><p><strong>Come Away With Me by Norah Jones for this chapter? Yes please. :)<strong>

**Erin was Emily's long time girlfriend, I thought I should actually name her now. xD **

**Hey guys, I'm planning in writing another story and I was thinking of putting up the first chapter soon so it would be cool if you get to check it out. Don't worry I won't neglect this story or anything, it's just that the other story had been bubbling in my head for quite some time now and if I don't write it down it will drive me crazy. :)**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'll see you guys soon. ;)**


	24. Early Morning II

**I cringe at the amount of grammatical errors on the last chapter. Sorry about that, I was running late for my ride and didn't have the time to double check stuff and I promised someone I'll update that day. **

**Hi to my babies from Tumblr who reads this story and was very sweet sending me those messages. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi's POV<strong>

"What? Shouldn't have said what?"

Her once soft features became frantic and panicked and I bit my lip and mentally slapped myself for making her think that.

"That you don't love me enough."

Emily's eyes soften and she released a breath she was holding and shook her head a little. "I thought- I though you don't-"

"You thought I don't feel the same?"

"So you do? You feel the same?"

I take her hand in mine. "I do." Slowly, a smile creeps to her lips and she sniffle. Then we both realized she's crying. "Don't fucking cry."

She glares at me through her tears. She scoffs through her smile and lightly punched my shoulder with her fist. "You fucking scared me!"

I laugh and catch her fist. I kiss her knuckle while I swipe her tears away with my other hand. "Seriously babe, don't cry. They tell you it's cute but really, it isn't."

I pull her to me and wrap my arms around her.

"I fucking love you," she sobs on my shoulder and she tightly wraps her arms around my neck.

"I love you too, shh don't cry," I say soothingly as I smooth my palm on her hair. We stay like that while the sun's rising in front of us.

And right there, I decided I just want to hold her forever. I never want to let her go.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to get married someday?"

She stiffens on my arms and I hold my breath as I wait for her answer. Slowly, she loosens her grip and leans back to look at me. Her cheeks have blotches of red from crying.

"Oh yes."

And I felt something in me change. Something vital. I felt like I could do anything; fly, jump from one building to another, breathe underwater, because the woman I'm in love with wants to spend the rest of her life with me.

"Do you want to get married someday?"

"If it's with you."

"Oh it's with me alright," she says and we both grin.

We stare at each other, absorbing what we just agreed about.

"I'm very happy right now."

She smiles and nods her head. "Me too."

I lean in and kiss her. "You want to head back?"

"Okay," she replies, kissing me one more time before standing up and taking my hand.

**X**

I pull Emily into a kiss as soon as we're back in her flat, pushing my hands inside her shirt and stroking her back. She hums into the kiss and tangles her hands in my hair. I keep kissing her, roughly pushing my tongue inside her mouth. I reach for the hem of her clothes and took her jumper and shirt off in one swift move and I attack her lips again, kissing, biting, sucking.

I just want take a bite of her, want her to take me over, feel her in every way possible.

I maneuvered us towards the couch, pushing her until the back of her knees hit it and we both crashed into it.

"So I take it this is the part where we get to do whatever I want?"

"Yeah," she breathes and impatiently pulled on the back of my head and crashed our lips together.

I take her hard and fast on the couch and she came screaming and clawing on my back as she hits orgasm. We made our way to the bedroom where I murmur words of love to her skin as I make love to her the second time, much much slower and unhurried but she came with the same level of intensity as the first.

**X**

I hum to myself while I soak the bread slices to the batter I made for French toast. I volunteered to make breakfast whilst Emily pops in the shower. She wanted me to come with her but we're both so hungry after doing the… things I wanted us to do so somebody had to make something to eat.

I transfer the bread slices to the skillet, waits for the bottom to turn golden brown and then flip it over. The kettle started whistling and I turn the fire off, and poured it on Emily's comical looking mugs for tea.

All these I've done with a widest fucking smile on my face. It's not just because I had the most mind blowing sex with my girlfriend but also I'm just so fucking happy.

I was done with the third batch of French toast (Emily have a big appetite after sex) when I heard the door bell. Is Emily expecting someone?

I wash my hands, dry them on the shorts Emily lend me and pulled on the loose shirt over my shoulders and went to answer the door.

I open it and went face to face with someone so familiar yet I never met before.

The person raised her eyes at me judgmentally, I swear I hear a little sneer, and looked me up and down.

"You're Naomi."

"You're Katie?"

"You're not sure?" she scoffs. Oh wow, she's a bit of a bitch.

I cleared my throat. "I am."

"Where's Emily?"

"In the shower." I watch as she walks in without saying anything else and I slowly close the door. I suppose Em's okay with me letting her in. "I was just making breakfast, you want some tea?"

She nods her head and goes to the kitchen, me following.

"No sugar, no milk," she simply says and takes a seat on the chair.

"Right," I reply. I slide the cup towards her and took a seat opposite her.

I observe her closely, now that I'm face to face with Emily's twin. It's odd because they're twins but looks very different.

I must have been staring because Katie glares at me and says, "Yes, me and Emily are polar fucking opposites, because for one, she's too nice to say don't fucking stare at her."

Well not just by looks, their attitudes too. My Emily's never bitchy. I leaned back in amusement. Jesus, she's a touchy bitch as well. Lucky for her, I'm in my best mood this morning, not even her could dampen it.

"Yes, you are polar opposites." I sip at my tea and take one French toast.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she scowls.

"What's it suppose to mean. Toast?"

She eyes the toast like it's something that will bite her. "No thanks, carbs. I want to watch my figure." I shrug and munch on my bread, feeling proud because it actually tastes pretty good.

Emily emerges from the bedroom not long after I was done with my toast. She did a double take when she sees Katie sipping tea with me.

"Katie? Why are you here?"

"I've been ringing you loads and you weren't answering, bitch."

"Oh." Emily sits beside me, gave me a worried sideway glance which I smile to. "I don't know where my phone is. I was busy."

"Yeah, I figured," Katie smirks and looks at me. "You patch things up with your girlfriend then?"

Emily smiles and picks bread from the pile and takes on it. "Yeah."

"She's not cheating on you?"

"What?"

"She's right here, Katie," Emily sighs.

"I'm not cheating on her," I say crossly. "What made you think that?"

Emily's hand squeezes my knee. I look at her, her eyes pleading I let it go for now.

"What did you do then?" she challenges.

"That's really none of your business Katiekins," Emily says pointedly.

"Ugh, whatever," she rolls her eyes.

"You didn't answer me, why are you here?"

"Dinner at the house tomorrow night, dad wants you there."

Emily frowns, shrugs, and nods her head.

"I'll go, only if I get to bring Naomi."

I glance at her.

"You sure 'bout that? Fuck knows what happens every time you bring a girl over at the house."

I frown and Emily glares at her sister. "Thank you Katie for that very helpful input. Look, tell mum I'm bringing my girlfriend and if she's not okay with it, I'm not going at all."

Katie made a tired and annoyed sound, like she's been through this a million times before. "Ugh, fine. Just promise you'll be in your best behavior."

"I will if she will be."

**X**

I stay in the kitchen while Em sees Katie out. That was… eventful. All the story Emily told about Katie made more sense now that I've finally met her.

I suppose I'm meeting the rest of the Fitches tomorrow night as well. Half of me is terrified that I'm going face to face with Jenna Fitch, the woman in all those stories and the other half is excited that I get to see this other side of Emily and learn new things about her.

Emily comes back from the door. She sits on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Sorry about her, she could be a real bitch sometimes."

"I like her." Emily looks at me like I'm insane. "I've had worse babe, don't worry."

"You love me right?"

"I think so." She frowned and pressed her cheek on mine.

"Then you'd still be with me after tomorrow night?"

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," I say.

"You don't know that, you've never been to Jenna's dinner before."

"The food huh?"

She smiles. "That's one thing. But you don't understand, Jenna's the anti- Gina, she's nothing like your mum. I'm just worried what she'll say would throw you off."

"Nothing she'll say would throw me off. I've dealt with lots of people through interviews and its part of my job that I adjust myself so I could be on the same level as them."

"Okay," she breathes, and relaxes in my arms. "You'll love dad though. He's the best."

"I already like him from the stories you told me. How about James?"

"Oh my god, I have to remind Katie to put him in a leash when we get there."

"You're horrible," I laugh.

"He's a perv."

"Don't worry about me. As long as you're there with me, I'll be fine."

"Me too." We both smile and I kiss the tip of her nose, making her giggle. She stands up and pulls me to the bedroom. "Come on, let's have sex. Then we'll get ice cream later," she says like an overjoyed child.

I love my girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, really short but I'll work hard on the FITCH FAMILY DINNER YO. But it also means it might take a while because I have very busy week ahead so love you all and I'll see you soon.<strong>


	25. Fitch Dinner

**Sorry for the wait guys. One reason for the late update is I started another story! It's titled _Underneath It All_. You can check it out if you want just go over my profile thingy. :) **

**The 'anon' that asked if I like Faberry. The answer is no because I don't watch Glee. So yeah let's clear that out once and for all: Denz hates musicals.**

**I know you guys don't want one chapter to be all about Jenna's homophobia so I decided to take a different approach on the Fitch Family dinner. I at least hope it won't disappoint.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

"You ready?"

"I was born ready." I glance at Naomi from where she's sitting on the driver's seat and can't help but smile at her attitude towards all this. If she's nervous in meeting my parents, she's sure as hell really good in concealing it.

I told myself long ago that I won't care what my mother thinks about the whole deal of me being gay and whether she approves of the girls I'm with but it's not entirely true. I actually want her to like Naomi because even how much shit she had put me through, she's still my mum and I'm sure Naomi's the one. I don't know how I will go on without Naomi at this point of my life. She rescued me from my womanizing ways and showed me how to be in a real relationship; that it's worth getting hurt sometimes because I'll be with her the end of the day.

"Are_ you_ ready?" It's her turn to ask me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready. Kiss for good luck?"

She grins and coaxed me to her. "Come here then."

I unbuckle my seatbelt and leaned half my body towards her and she meets me halfway. Her lips had two conflicting effects on me. It calms me and made me giddy. I curl my fingers at the back of her neck to keep her lips on mine for a little longer. I don't care if Jenna would see us, or pervy James, I'm getting a proper kiss from my girlfriend now, a long much needed kiss before I face the fire- breathing dragon that is my mother. Eventually, we broke away and I rested my forehead on hers.

"If we get through this, we can get through anything."

"Then we'll get through this lover," she says and gave me a quick kiss.

"I love you."

"I know Em. Listen," she cups my face with both her hands. "I know you're worried, would you like me not go come with you anymore? I'll understand babe, just tell me."

"No. No, no, no," I shake my head. "It's not what I mean. I just want you to know that whatever my mum say, it won't change anything okay?"

"Duly noted Miss Fitch."

I kiss her again before we finally get out her car. She reached for my hand when I stepped back after ringing the doorbell.

Dad opened it, thank fucking Christ. "Emsy, there's my girl." He pulled me into a bone crushing hug. My arms are pinned to my sides and I couldn't properly return the hug so I settle in patting his arms, the only thing I could reach.

"Hey dad."

"I miss you love." He let me go and glanced at Naomi. "Ah, you must be Naomi."

Naomi gave him a tentative smile. "Good evening sir."

"Nonsense, call me Rob love. I'm Emily's dad." Naomi offered her hand to him but he pulled her to a hug. Naomi awkwardly stands still 'till he lets her go. "Come in, come in, your mum's almost done serving the table."

**X**

"Fucking disaster," I say as I slam the car door shut and settled in my seat.

"No it wasn't," Naomi says calmly, starting the engine and backing away from the house.

"Yes it was! I knew she's going to be an absolute fucking cow." I never thought Jenna's going to be any more insufferable but she proved me wrong. And I learned that lesson the hard way.

"Emily calm down, it's fine," Naomi says, giving me a quick glance before returning her attention back to the road.

"She didn't have any fucking right say those things." I stare outside the window, not ready to properly face Naomi yet, ashamed that my mother can do that to her. I know she's shocked on how Jenna acted but she stood her ground all the way.

Dinner was doing well at first, Naomi and dad talking about Naomi's work, James only made two attempts getting into Naomi's pants, Katie's not being a bitch after I beg her yesterday to make this easier for me and mum's silently eating the paella with too much garlic she made and I thought maybe it won't be as bad as I thought it would be.

After a few minutes of not talking, mum start to ask Naomi if she knew about the girls I dated before, how many were they, how every time I come over for dinner I have another girl with me. She's fucking insinuating that next time I come back here, we won't be together anymore. I let that slide because it's not entirely false, about the girls I mean, but then she started asking about Naomi's parents and what do they think about our relationship.

Naomi was cool answering her questions, even mentioned that Gina and Michael have met me already and they said they liked me. Jenna was taken by surprise by that revelation and I had my little victory dance in my head.

That did it though, no more pleasantries in my mother's part and started questioning the kind of parenting Naomi's parents are doing.

I opened my mouth to counter my mother but Naomi's hand on my knee stopped me. She answered, the magnificently elegant way that she does, told Jenna how that kind of thing doesn't matter to them as long as she's happy.

That stupefied my mum and the rest of the dinner, she drives her spoon and fork hard on the plate, making loud annoying noise. Fuck knows how the taste of the food makes it hard to swallow but the noise of the cutleries is ringing through my ears, knowing it's a reflection of my mother's dementia, makes it far worse.

We left shortly after that, it is all I could be before I lash out on Jenna. I don't want Naomi to see that, it won't be a pretty sight. So we said goodbye, a curt one on for my dear mother, and I pull Naomi out of that house I know it would take a long while before I could stomach going back in.

"I'm sorry," I finally say after a while and finally look at my girlfriend who's driving rather slowly than she normally does. "I knew that was going to happen but I was really hoping that it would be different this time. But it didn't. She doesn't fucking see anything, she's a closed minded cow." My throat starts to tighten and I swallowed a couple of times to stop the tears spilling out my eyes.

I blink and take deep breaths to control my emotions but I'm finding it really hard. My mother wounded me a lot of times but this is one of the worst. It hit me straight in the gut.

I was startled when the car starts moving off the road towards the side. Naomi parks by the sidewalk in front of a brick house and goes out. I meekly watched as she rounds the car and opens my door, pulling me out the car and wraps her arms around me so tightly I couldn't breathe for a second. But she loosens it later on and she peppers my face with kisses.

Her sweet gestures made me hold on to her and cry silently. She murmurs sweet nothings to my ear as she holds me strongly in her arms.

"It's okay Em, it will be alright. I'm here, I'm always going to be here. I promised you that."

"It's unfair," I was able to stutter out.

"I know," she soothes and strokes my hair. "It's okay."

"No," I say and pull away to face her. "It's not okay. You're fucking amazing and Jenna had to disregard all of that just because you're a girl? It's the most fucking unfair thing."

I know I'm acting like a child, pouting my lips and all, complaining about things that won't change even if I cry myself sick about them.

"It sucks, I know. Anything I could do to make you feel better?" she asks me softly.

"Oh Naoms, you already make it better."

A gust of wind passes us, rustling the leaves on the nearby tree and causing the goose bumps on my arms. Naomi notices it and run her palms over them.

"Let's get you home okay?"

I look at her with sad eyes. "No, I don't want to be alone tonight, please."

"No, of course not. I meant let me take you home, stay in my place tonight?" she says with a sheepish smile.

I let out a relieved sigh. "'Course." I smile then, because I decided I'll take shit Jenna has to give if it means being with Naomi Campbell.

We go back in the car and Naomi continues to drive, only this time her other hand that's not holding the wheel never left my knee, squeezing it from time to time until we arrived in her flat.

"Are you sleepy?"

It's only past nine, I'm used to sleep around 11. "Not really, just tired."

"I'll run you a bath?" Naomi asks.

I smile and shook my head. "Just a quick shower I guess."

"I'll get you clothes then."

"You're not coming?"

Naomi's eyebrows shoot up and a little smirk spreads on her lips. "Only if you want me to."

I take her hand and pull her to the bathroom. "Come on then."

We take our clothes off in silence. Naomi was able to shed hers faster and goes over to help me. She gets in the shower first, adjusts the water for to get the proper temperature. I go in moments later and she spun me around so I'm the one under the water. I welcome the heat, making me feel way better than before.

"You okay?" Naomi asks me when she's putting shampoo over my hair, delicately massaging my scalp.

"Yes."

"You sure?"

I hum in reply. "I'm still pissed about what happened but you know what? It doesn't matter to me anymore. If mum doesn't like you then fuck it. It's her fucking lost."

"Amen." I could feel her smirk, making me smirk myself.

"I could tell James likes me."

"Naomi, the little shit practically had a boner when he first saw you. He doesn't like you, he lusts over you."

"That makes it two Fitches eh?"

I spin around to face her. "Whatever," I say and kissed the smug look off her face.

We finished up and I wore one of Naomi's bathrobe, too big for me that the ends dangle on the floor. And she finds it funny every single time.

"I should get you one of those kid sizes next time I pop in to Argos."

"Hey, you like me for my size," I pout as I grab the clothes she passed me.

"I do and never doubt that my love," she winks, pulling in a loose shirt over her head.

We climb in bed. I lie on my back while Naomi faces my side and wrapped her arm around me, pressing her lips on my cheek.

_Maybe nothingness is to be without your presence,_

_without you moving, slicing the noon_

_like a blue flower, without you walking_

_later through the fog and the cobbles,_

_without the light you carry in your hand,_

_golden, which maybe others will not see,_

_which maybe no one knew was growing_

_like the red beginnings of a rose._

_In short, without your presence: without your coming_

_suddenly, incitingly, to know my life,_

_gust of a rosebush, wheat of wind:_

_since then I am because you are__,_

_since then you are, I am, we are,_

_and through love I will be, you will be, we'll be._

She murmured the words against my ear. She said it with pure honesty that my smile got wider every word she uttered.

"I'm starting to think you were a lit major," I said moving my head in the pillow to face her when she finished.

"No, just a hopeless romantic."

I smile and moved closer to her.

"You're perfect."

"I really am."

All my frustration from today dissolved then and there when I see Naomi's smile. That smile only meant for me. The smile that make all things better.

She rubs her palm up and down my arm and the feeling makes me sleepy, my eyes starting to droop.

"Em?"

"Hmmm?"

"Nathan's mum called me."

My eyes shot open, all the sleepiness gone in a second. "What did she say?"

* * *

><p><strong>It's late and I'm tired so sorry for the typos or any mistakes. <strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews. Every single one puts a ridiculous smile on my lips that lasts for two hours. Stay awesome peeps, see you in the next update. ;)**


	26. Anniversary

**Hi. Sorry for keeping you waiting. **

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi's POV<strong>

"Nathan's fourth death anniversary's coming and she was wondering if I wanted to attend. Visit his grave, have a little ceremony."

Emily's eyes soften and she regarded with a concerned look, and I knew she'll be asking if I want her to go with me.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

I smile. She could be predictable when she's worried.

"I'll be fine, I've been to the last three."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Sorry it wasn't worth telling you now. I should have waited till tomorrow."

I told her to go to sleep but she abandoned that thought for a while and sat up in bed, resting her back against the bed frame.

"Why, what's wrong?" I say worriedly and propped myself up as well.

"Nathan," she says. It wasn't a question but she delivered it in a tone that leaves something hanging, that I need to prod her on.

"What about Nathan?"

"You never told me what he was like. I mean you did but not really."

"Yeah," I agreed. After we visited his grave many weeks ago and during that time in my old room, we didn't talked about him. Not really.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Emily lolled her head to the side from where it's resting against the wood and looks at me. "Why didn't you tell me more about him before?"

I shrugged. It's not like I don't want to tell her about him. It just never occurred to me. And Emily and I were busy making our own memories that I didn't know my past one with him was really something I should disclose or that she wanted to know. "I dunno, I never really thought about it. I could tell you about him now."

"Only if you want to."

I stretched my legs over the crumpled sheets and laid one leg over the other. "He was funny. He always made me laugh until my stomach hurts. He doesn't take anything too seriously which was good, he said, because I take everything seriously. When we'd argue he would mess up my hair whenever I lose because he knows I'm a fucking sore loser and promised he'd let me win next time. Sometimes that would anger me more but most of the time it doesn't because that's his way of showing me our relationship's more important than winning an argument."

"What happen if you win?"

"He'd let me wear a smug look for a day." I sigh before I go on. It was painful talking about him before, like the mere mention of his name would rip me apart, but the only thing I'm close to being pained by his memory now is nostalgia.

"He was full of surprises. Like one time, it was my birthday and he was in Lisbon for fieldwork, or I thought he was. It was already four in the afternoon and he hadn't called to greet me. I was proper pissed although I thought celebrating birthdays around my age is quite a bit ridiculous. I was wound up so much that if someone's going to touch me I might burst into flames. I go out my class and he was there. Then he said he got his uncle's yacht for four days and asked me to spend the days with him. That's where the picture from my room was."

"You were perfect for each other," Emily says quietly. I didn't reply. I just gave her a hard look. The look that tells her never to doubt us, of what we have. "Sorry, that wasn't fair," she apologizes and cast her eyes down.

I don't know why she would feel insecure over something long gone. I place a hand under her chin, tilt her head up and made her look at me. Her eyes darted from left to right, gauging my reaction.

She opens her mouth to talk but I cut off whatever she's going to say with a hard kiss. It caught Em off guard because she let out a gasp, successfully breathing air down my lungs. My hands travelled down her back, under her shirt, and clutched at the smooth skin there while her hand bury itself on my hair, bunching it up, tugging, and bunching it up again. I press my lips harder against her, press my body hard against her until she's on her back and I'm topping her. My kisses trail down her neck and I suck on her pulse point so hard, she dug her nails on my scalp.

"Naomi…"

"What?" I noticed the edge in my voice as I abandon her neck and looked at her. She's breathing hard and looking at me with trepidation. I climbed off her and her hand that was in my hair drops loosely on her side. She tries to catch her breath as she propped herself back to sitting position. I go back to my side of the bed and sat there, brooding.

"You're angry."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm fucking annoyed, that's what I'm feeling."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I don't get it. I really fucking don't."

"It's stupid, I know." I gave her another look that says 'yes it is'. "But when you go to Nathan and remember the memories you had and after what happened tonight with my mum, I'm scared you'd change your mind anytime."

"Well I won't change my mind, I told you," I insisted.

"Yeah…" her voice dropped into a whisper. "I'm sorry. I just love you so much I guess."

My annoyance starts to dissolve and realized how a total cunt I acted. "No, I'm sorry. But you have to believe when I say I'm yours now. All yours."

She looks up and gave me a tentative smile which I return. "Fitch needs hug," she say, opening her arms to me and pouted for added effect. I collected her small frame in my arms and buried my face on the crook of her neck. She doesn't know the effect she can have.

**X**

The wet grass squishes beneath my feet as I walk along the cemetery. There was a slight rain going on while I was driving on my way here but it stopped minutes ago. The sky's still dark and gloomy and I pull my cardigan tighter around me. Bristol has the shittiest weather.

There's a white tent propped over Nathan's grave when I arrived. There are a dozen of people or so around, some standing up, some sitting down on folding chairs. I first noticed Rachel, Nathan's mum talking to the priest. She's in all white, and her hair has more grays in them the last time I saw her.

She saw me and smiles, coaxed me with her hand.

"Hi Rachel, sorry I'm late."

"Naomi dear, it's alright, the rain didn't get you did it?" Rachel's one of the nicest person I've ever met and Nathan loved her to bits. He didn't only acquire his mother's attitude he looked like her too.

"No, it stopped when I got here."

"Good, good, well this is Mr. Benjamin he'll be conducting the service. Mr. Benjamin, this is Naomi. She was Nathan's girlfriend when he passed away."

I smile and shake Mr. Benjamin's hand. "Hi, how're you doing sir?"

"Fine miss Naomi, although it could do better with the weather."

I excused myself from them for a while and went over Nathan. I stand beside his tombstone and laid the bouquet of lilies I brought with me over it. I silently apologized how I didn't visit him in a while.

The service started shortly after, the murmurs died down as the Mr. Benjamin started talking. I notice some familiar faces as I sit down on my chair. There's Rob, Nathan's younger brother and Peter, their stepdad. Like every year, it lasted for half an hour. I hang around for a while talking to Nathan's relatives and left a little later.

"How you've been Naomi?" Rob walked with me towards my car. He's four years younger than Nathan. Carelessly handsome. He has bushy brown hair and still has a mischievous air in him. I remember what Rachel said about her two sons; Nathan's Prince William and Rob's Prince Harry. It was a quite accurate comparison.

"Better. You? Finally found someone you'd spend your lifetime with?"

"Nah, still early for that one don't you think?"

"For someone who has a lot of options I guess," I tease.

He grins and scratches his head. "What about you? Last time I see you, you're still single. My brother had some serious tricks didn't he?"

I grin. "Yeah well, he was charming. I'm actually in a relationship right now."

"Oh man, that's great. What's the lad's name?

"Emily." He raised his eyebrows and gave me a confused look. "Her name's Emily, I met her at my friend's wedding."

He laughs lightly and shook his head. "I didn't see that coming."

"To be honest, me neither."

He laughs more. "And is she treating you well enough?"

"Pretty good yeah." We reached my car at that point.

"Well don't wait until next year to see me again." He takes a card from his wallet and gives it to me. "Here's my number. I'd love to meet this Emily lad. She seems pretty interesting."

I smile and check his card. "You're staying in London. Emily's having an exhibit in London next month if you're really curious about her."

"I'm definitely swinging by to meet her. Just call me."

I gave him a hug. "Be good," I said as we broke away.

"Will do ma'am," he said with his grin. "Take care."

I was on the gate of the cemetery when my phone started ringing. I check the caller ID to see its Emily.

"Hey, I was about to call you," I say as I answered.

"Is the service over?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well I'm gonna tell you something. Promise you wouldn't get mad."

I frown. This would definitely make me mad. "What is it?"

"Promise first."

"I promise."

"I'm in the hospital."

Chills went down my spine.

"Why the fuck are you in a hospital? Jesus, what did you do?"

"I fell off the moped."

"Christ, what the fuck Emily. Are you hurt?"

"You promised you won't get mad," she complains.

"Well I didn't know you were in a fucking accident!"

"It's just scratches really." It crept on me like the cold. The sudden fear that I'm going to lose Emily the same day I lose Nathan and I just couldn't handle it. "Naomi, hello? Are you still there?"

I stopped the car. "You promised Em," I say so quietly I barely heard it myself. "You fucking promised."

The other line went quiet and I fear that Emily's gone. Which is fucking stupid to be honest. "Naoms… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Babe, I was being careful I promise."

"Text me the address of the hospital, I'm coming now," I said coldly and cut the line.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty short but I'll update sooner than last time. Hello to the new readers. :) Kisses for the old readers. ;)<strong>

**Also, damn it Emily! Don't go falling off moped and shit. **


	27. At The Hospital

**A little treat for you. :) little because it's a really short chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

I nervously typed the hospital's name and address and sent it to Naomi. I didn't expect her to react so strongly about it. I sigh heavily and felt my side hurt as I did. I was lying when I said they're just scratches. I was pretty beaten up, I admit.

I was driving to get my prints I've taken with my SLR camera since I don't have a dark room at home when there's a speeding truck that overtaken the car on the other lane. I swerved to the right to avoid colliding with it and my moped hit a light post. The impact was so great I practically flew off my seat and landed on my right side. I wasn't properly clothed, I only had a singlet and skinny jeans on and I forgot to wear my helmet, so my right arm's pretty bruised up and there's a slight pain on my ribs. I bumped my forehead on the pavement too that left a bruise and a lump. It doesn't help that my moped was pretty fucked up.

They gave me painkillers but I'm still feeling pretty sore all over. I'm worried about Naomi's reaction though. Nathan died in a car accident four years ago today and I wouldn't be surprised if she's freaking out right now. Great Emily, way to go to choose the day you hit a fucking telephone post.

I lay my back against the pillow with a groan. I arranged the sheets so I wouldn't feel too exposed with the hospital gown they made me wear and wait for Naomi to arrive.

It was thirty minutes later; I was picking on the abrasion on my elbow when the door opened. Naomi's standing by the door, her hand on the handle and the blood drained from her face when she saw me.

"Hi," I say nervously.

"Just fucking scratches…" she says weakly but it's hard not to notice the mocking tone. She closes the door and walks toward the bed. I bit my lip and grimaced, forgetting I busted it also. When she reached my side, her eyes are glistening.

"I'm fine," I said and retrieved my hand under the sheet to touch her. She saw the bruises there.

"No you're not, look at you!" she says shrilly and regarded my arm. Her eyes roamed my face and stopped on the bump on my forehead. A delicate hand went up and traced the sides of the bruise. "Does it hurt?" her voice changed into a more soothing sound.

"A bit," I admitted. Her hand drops to the side of my face and lightly touched my lips.

"Oh Em…" she says with that defeated voice again. She sat on the side of the bed and wiped at her eyes. "You got me worried sick."

Her lips started to quiver and little sobs escape her and I start to panic. "Hey, are you okay?" I said, tugging on her sleeve.

"Don't ask me that, I should be fucking asking you that."

"I'll be fine, you're here now."

"I can't do it Em. Not again."

"What are you saying?"

"If I- if… If I lose you, it's going to be the end of me okay?"

I remember what she said, the things she had gone through when Nathan died and it broke my heart. I can't let her go through that again. Especially if it's because of me. I kneeled up and moved closer to her.

"Hey, hey… look at me." She did and I wipe her tears away. "You won't lose me. Never. As long as I could help it."

"What exactly happened?"

I told her the story of the dicksplash driver of the truck and how it didn't stop to help me.

"Fucking wanker…" she said with so much venom in her voice. "Did you break any bones?"

"No. A little concussion though."

"What else did the doctor say? Are you going to be fine?"

I dropped my hand to her leg and squeezed. "He said I'll have to stay one night here to observe my head injury."

"Can I see him? I want to talk to him."

She stood up and walked towards the door but stopped and looked at me. Then slowly, she retreated back to the bed and circled her arms around me, my head resting on her chest. My hands go up and clutched at her back.

"Don't do this again," she said quietly. "I don't want you getting hurt Em."

Tears well up in my eyes before I could stop them and next thing I know I'm crying into her shirt. "I didn't mean to I swear. I never want you to worry, not today of all days."

I feel her lips on my face, peppering me with light kisses. "It's okay. I'm sorry I shouted and got mad," she said. "You've gone through a lot today; you didn't need scolding from me."

"I did deserve it though," I said and smile sadly.

"Nevertheless," she replied with a little smile and kisses the tip of my nose. This has been an exhausting day both physically and emotionally on me, on us both. I felt my eyes starting do droop and I stifled a yawn. "Get some rest Em, I'll talk to your doctor."

She helps me get into a comfortable position, fluffing up my pillow and arranging my sheets. She leans in and kisses my forehead tenderly and strokes my hair. "I'll be right back," she whispered. I nodded once and let sleep take me over.

When I wake up, I knew I did more than a nap. The white clock on the wall says it's already four in the afternoon. I still feel beaten up but at least I got some rest. I looked around the room, frantically searching for my girlfriend and saw her sitting on the couch on the other end of the room. Her arms folded in front of her, legs crossed, head bowed, her eyes closed. She must have dozed off as well.

I slowly climbed off the bed. I feel the cold tiled floor beneath my feet as I walk towards her. I knelt in front of her and pushed the hair out her face.

My touch made her eyes open.

"Shit. Did I fall asleep?" she says groggily and rubs the back of her neck with her palm. "Fuck, my neck hurts."

I sit beside her on the leather couch. "Here, let me," I said, making her turn her back on me.

"What, no. Em, you still need to rest," she said, forcing herself to face me.

I grab her shoulders and made her turn again. "Will you let me take care of you?"

"Fitch have you seen yourself in the mirror? You're the one who needs taking care of," she replies but didn't turn around again.

I didn't reply, just started massaging her shoulders and neck. I smile when Naomi lets out a hum and let her muscles relax.

"So you found my doctor?"

"I did."

"Pretty brunette isn't she?" I teased.

"What?" she said and tried to face but my hands on her shoulder didn't let her.

"Nothing. So what did she say?"

"She said you only acquired minor injuries and you'll be fine to leave tomorrow. She showed me your x-rays too."

"What did you see?"

"Some black and white images of your skull."

When I'm done, I wrapped my arms around her torso and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you," I whispered against her ear.

Naomi leans her weight against me, her hand covering mine. "What for?"

"For being here, for looking after me," I replied. I started kissing her neck and my hand moves under her shirt to caress her toned stomach. I smirk against her neck as I felt her breathing hitched when I dip a finger on her belly button.

"Em, what are you doing?" she said carefully.

"Feeling you up," I replied with another smirk, trailing my lips to her cheek.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she said but I could tell her feelings are conflicted about it.

I stopped and lightly bit her shoulder through the fabric of her clothes. "Why not?"

"Because we're in a fucking hospital not to mention you just got into an accident," she whispered loudly.

I turned her around and start attacking her lips. "That means nothing to me."

She starts to gently push me away when I'm pushing her to the couch but I persisted and she eventually submitted and kissed me back as fiercely as I am kissing her.

"Fuck, what's up with you all bruised up-" she didn't get to finish what's she's gonna say because I unbuttoned her pants and pushed my hand inside and cupped her trough her knickers.

"Em, I don't think we should," she gasped when I stroke her lightly. I only pouted and moved my hand inside her knickers. She's all wet and slick against my fingers. Naomi's breathing shallows when I run two fingers up and down her.

"Someone might walk in," she said urgently, her hand grabbed my wrist.

"I'll make it quick," I reply cockily and starts to move my hand rhythmically despite her hand somewhat stopping my actions. I raised my eyebrows at her, telling her to let me.

"Fuck sake," she whimpers and finally let go.

"That's my girl," I said and leaned down to kiss her whilst I speed up the movement of my hand, keeping my promise to make this quick.

Naomi kissed me back helplessly. I don't care if I'm still feeling sore or my busted lip aches every time we kiss, I only exist now to make her come.

"Em- fuck, uh…" she pants against my mouth. I moaned in reply and moved my hand faster and harder.

I smile when Naomi came, trying all her might not to cry out and alert the nurses outside the deed we're doing. I help her come down properly, Naomi kissing me sloppily, still breathless. I leaned back and retrieved my hand from her pants, wrapping my mouth on my two fingers and sucked while she watches. I smile sweetly and buttoned her pants back.

"Told you I'll make it quick," I said as she propped herself back to sitting position.

"What the fuck was that?" she said, running her fingers through her sexed up hair.

"You were so hot getting all worried and mad, I'm only human babe," I shrugged and smile at her with the most innocent smile I could muster.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know if this is good, I just went for it you know? But I have something in store for you next chapter. Okay, collapsing in bed. <strong>


	28. Emily

**I seriously apologize for the late update guys, just got really busy and I changed my mind what will happen in this chapter. **

**This one's really short but something essential to the story will happen so I guess it's fine? Haha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi's POV<strong>

I slowly creep into consciousness. My hand slides out from the warmth of the duvet and reached out to Emily beside me. Only there's no Emily beside me. I clutched the cold sheets and forced my eyes to open.

"Em?" I call out groggily. It's ridiculous that I'm already fucking panicking without her beside me when I wake up but to add the ridiculousness of it, she's just a meter away from me.

"I'm here," her voice replies.

I prop myself up on one elbow and see her crossed legged on the floor, her back rested against the bed and is fussing over something.

"What are you doing?" I asked and moved towards her. She's holding a camera in her hands and one look on the screen I knew she was taking photographs of me again. "You pervert."

She stopped fussing over the photos and turned to me with a mischievous smile. "Good morning," she says and kisses me.

"G'morning," I replied when we break away. "What are you doing up so early?" I asked, lying on my back and stares out the ceiling, making a big yawn.

Emily sits up on the bed and we stare at each other for a minute. The bump on her forehead has already come back to normal and just a faint purple blotch in its place. It's been almost a week since her accident and I was afraid something would happen to her is she's out my sight so I insisted she stay in my apartment while she heals.

Emily reached out and pushed the hair out my face. "I'm leaving today, remember?"

My shoulders sagged. "You really have to go?"

She's going to London to start setting up the exhibit and I totally forgot about it. Not that I was not paying attention, I was just fucking distracted with her accident and her injuries most of the time to think properly.

"Anna's been running errand around since Thursday. I have to go and help her."

The exhibit's only two more weeks away from their opening and Emily should have been in London since the other day with Anna but because of my insistence, she took a few days off.

"But I need you here."

I'm whining I know but I can't help it. Ever since the accident there's this constant need for me to be with her, to protect her from the harms that might go her way. When Nathan died, I didn't get to do anything to stop it but I can do it now with Emily. If she fucking dies on me or just get hurt in the slightest without me lifting a finger, I won't be able to forgive myself.

Emily smiled radiantly, seems to be enjoying my clingy side. "You can always visit," she said tenderly.

I groaned. "But you might not be completely alright yet."

"Naoms, I don't feel any pain anymore."

"But the doctor said you should get proper rest!"

"And I have for the last five days, thanks to you."

"Five days isn't enough."

"It is for me."

"Pfft, fine leave me."

The bed dipped when Emily climbed the bed. Before I know it, she's straddling my hips, her weight trapping me down.

"Don't be like that love, fuck knows I want to spend all my time with you." She reached out and twines both of our hands together. She kissed the back of my palms before she reached down and kisses me.

I untwine our hands and buried my fingers in her soft red locks. "Don't go Em," I whispered against lips. "Stay."

Emily groaned and sucked on my lower lip. She knows very well how it drives me crazy when she does that. She leans away look at me straight in the eyes. "I have to go today," she whispers. "You understand that right?"

"…Yeah," I conceded and turned my head to the side, frowning.

Emily's hand tilts my head back. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why don't you go with me? It'll be fun." She starts to trace my features with her fingertip; my eyebrows, the bridge of my nose, my lips. "I'll take you in a date, maybe see the queen." I rolled my eyes and she tuts at me. "After that, we'll ride the London Eye and make out when we're on the very top overlooking London. Then we'll go home and I'll make love to you all night long."

I groaned the millionth time this morning. "I want to but I have works to do."

Emily sighs and tucks her head under my chin. "This sucks."

"Yeah, really suckish."

We lay there for a while, our breathing eventually syncs with each other.

"You'd have to drop me off the train station babe."

"Okay." I stroke her hair and squeeze her tighter to me, not ready to let her go yet.

"Will you miss me? You better fucking miss me."

I roll my eyes again, only this time Emily can't see it.

"I actually can't wait until you're in that bloody train and have the best time of my fucking life." Emily moved her head from where it's tucked on my shoulder to look at me. Her lips form a frown. Shit.

"I'm kidding," I added hastily, cupping her face with my hands. I trace the scar the accident left on the side of her forehead. "Of course I'm going to fucking miss you Em." She smiles, her perfect dimples showing. Her head dips to kiss me and I didn't waste the opportunity to taste her mouth because I won't be able to do this for the next week. Or do anything involving her for that matter. I reach for the hem of her shirt and snuck my hands under, caressing her smooth back.

I just want to be with her always.

I was surprised when Emily leaned away from my touch, distancing our bodies in an arm's length.

There's a vacant look in her face as she blinks rapidly.

"Hey," I said. She looks down on me and wore an expression as if she forgot I was there. "Are you okay?"

I sat up and held her shoulders. She shakes her head and blinks a couple of times again. "Emily," I said, my voice more insistent this time. I suddenly feel a knot in my stomach.

She looks up at me and smiles. "I'm okay, just a little head rush I guess."

"Are you sure?" I said, unconvinced.

"Yes." She loops her arms around my neck and kiss my brow. "I'll get some water yeah?"

"I'll get it," I said automatically.

"It's fine I can do it."

I reluctantly let her go but kept a watchful gaze as she hops off the bed and slips out the door. I slumped back on the bed with a sigh, convincing myself I was only being paranoid.

I watch the second hand of the clock on the wall make one rotation before I get up and follow Emily to the kitchen.

I find her sitting down on a chair at the dining table, her hand palming her face. I knew there's something off.

I quickly go over and kneel down in front of her. "Hun, what's wrong?"

She slowly took her hand off her face and looks at me, her eyes squinting. "I forgot what I was going to get."

The knot in my stomach is back, my heart starts to quicken.

"Tell me what you're feeling."

"My head hurts Naoms."

"What else?" My mind goes back to the multiple medical articles I read about concussion.

"I feel dizzy." Right after she said that, her body starts to limp. If I wasn't holding her, she would have hit the kitchen floor.

"Emily!" I wrap my arms around her torso and leans her back to the chair. Her head lolls back, her eyes closed. "Em please, babe open your eyes."

She slowly opens them, just a fraction for me to see the light in her eyes dulled and unfocussed. "Naomi…" she whispers before her eyes closed again.

"Em, Emily!" I panic. The way she's not responding tells me she lost consciousness.

My head's a fucking mess, I don't know what to do. Shall I call an ambulance or do I get my car? But I don't want to leave her alone. Or do I wait until she wakes up before I bring her anywhere? How long will she be out?

At the end, I call the front desk to get a wheelchair on my front door while someone gets my car up front. Someone came with us to hold Emily in the backseat as I drive to the hospital.

Emily's still unconscious when they brought her to the emergency room on a wheel chair while I walk briskly to keep up with them, my heart beating out my fucking chest.

I hang out the room, pacing back and forth, my shoes squeaks against the tiled floor as I make my turns. I twist my hands together, sick of worry. It took fucking ages before a doctor comes out the bloody doors.

"Are you a relative of the patient?"

"No I'm her girlfriend. Is Emily going to be okay? What the fuck happened?"

"Miss Fitch seems to be showing symptoms of serious concussion and I understand it's from an accident she had the last few days."

I feel my body grow cold. "I- I don't understand. They said she'll be fine, it's was only a mild concussion. They doctor said so!"

"There are symptoms that will take days to show miss. I'm going to have Miss Fitch's head x-rayed again to see the real problem or if any internal bleeding is present."

"But- but, what's the worst that could happen?"

"If there's no internal bleeding, she would be out of real danger but there are some common physical, mental, and emotional symptoms a person may display. She might get memory loss, change in moods, irritability and the physical symptoms that she showed earlier: dizziness, the feeling of great pressure in the head and loss of consciousness. We'll have to wait for the x-ray results before we find out for sure."

"Can I see her now? Had she waken up?"

"She's still unconscious and they're putting her in the CT scan machine to get her brain x-rayed. You can see her after that."

"Thank you…" I say weakly.

"You shouldn't get worried too much, if there's bleeding in the brain it's more likely showed right after the accident."

I force a smile, his words leaving me little reassurance. I felt suddenly dizzy and I sat down on one of the plastic chairs along the hallway before my knees give out as the doctor walks away.

I forced the tears at bay, won't let them spill out my eyes because I know when they start, it's not going to stop. I stare out the white wall in front of me and had a sudden suffocating feeling it's closing in on me.

In a second, I thought of leaving, to be anywhere but here because it's too fucking much. The nightmare of Nathan's death is coming back to haunt me only now it's Emily. _My Emily_. It will drive me mad if anything serious happens to her. I won't be able to handle it anymore.

"Please be okay, please be okay…"

* * *

><p><strong>It's okay, you can hate me. I hate myself for this too tbh. LOL. See you in the next update, hopefully it would be longer than 2k words. Love you. :3<strong>


	29. May 14

**Okay, still a very short chapter. My apologies I do suck sometimes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

It's like having the worst fucking hangover ever, the only difference is hangovers are always worth it because I get to drink fuckloads of alcohol and have great amount of fun the night before. But now I don't have any recollection of having the smallest hint fun or even the slight taste of alcohol in my mouth. To be honest, I don't have any recollection of anything that has happened.

Ignoring the abominable headache that's going to rip my skull in half, I forced my eyes to open. I'm in a room, boring white walls surrounds me and I'm lying in a bed that's too soft for my liking. I glance down on myself, my arm's rigged on a machine, pumping chemicals in my vein.

_What the fuck happened?_

I try to get up but a sudden head rush got me staggering back to the bed. "Oh, you fucking twat," I blurt out as I clutched my hand on my head.

A flurry of movements on the side of the room makes me aware I'm not alone. "Emily? Emily! She's awake," came the rushed whisper.

"I'll call a nurse," a different voice replied.

I look for the source of the voices. Someone opens the door and disappears behind it before I see who she is. A pair of footsteps rushes to my side. I look up to see Katie.

"Thank god you're awake. Gave us all a proper fright, you bitch."

My head's still a mess and I let my mind catch up with my surrounding before I get to speak. "Katie, why am I in a fucking hospital?"

My voice is hoarse and it felt like someone's rubbing sand paper against my throat. I cough and the pain worsens, the motion rattling my head, sending staggering throbbing on my temples. "Oh for fuck sake," I groan.

"Here, drink this." I look up and a glass of water is thrusts in front of me. I take it on my feeble hands and greedily drink the liquid until it's gone, somehow relieving the soar in my throat. I gave her back the empty glass and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and repeated my question.

Katie gave me a careful look as she sets the glass on the bedside table. "You mean you don't fucking know why you're here?"

Sudden irritation goes through me. "I wouldn't ask if I fucking know now do I?"

She raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Geez Em, calm down yeah? The doctor said it's possible you'll lose parts of your memory in the accident so it's normal you forget that stuff."

"What accident?" I asked, my head starts to throb, surpassing the worst hang over of the century.

"You hit your moped on a telephone post and bumped your head on the pavement. I told you that toy won't do you any good."

"What, where's my moped? It still works?"

Katie gave me a bitter laugh. "Fucks sake Emily, you get a fucking memory loss and you're worrying about your moped?"

I open my mouth to respond but the doors opening and a doctor coming in followed by a breathless Anna cut me off. I look at her with a questioning gaze but she only gave me a nervous smile.

"Miss Fitch, four days unconscious, we were wondering when you will wake up," the doctor said, taking a small flashlight off his chest pocket and switching it open.

"I was out for four days?"

"Yes. Now fix your gaze on my finger." I stare at his finger held out at the side as he shone the flashlight to my eyes. He moves his finger and I follow along. "Right, pretty normal," he said switching it off and I had to blink to adjust my eyes to the sudden lost of the harsh light. "Your head hurts am I right?"

"It's like my head's being ripped in half," I said with a slight nod.

"That's normal, it means your head's trying to heal itself." He felt my head with his hands, putting pressure on some parts. "Does that hurt?" he asks, pressing something in my left part of the brain.

"No."

He takes his hands back and looks at Katie and Anna. "I need to talk to Emily alone ladies, if you don't mind."

I glance at Anna and Katie standing side by side, hoping they stay because I'm starting to feel uneasy with all the things going on.

"Why do we have to leave?" Katie said indignantly. "I don't see the problem of us staying, it's not like we're gonna do anything and we need to know about Emily's condition too."

Anna voiced her approval on what Katie said and I'm thankful I have such fierce women in my life.

"Very well," the doctor said, putting his flashlight back to his pockets. "What's the last thing that you remember before you wake up?"

I force my brain to remember. "I remember going out to buy coffee after having that photo shoot but I don't remember getting in an accident."

"What day did that happen?"

"Sunday so I guess it's Friday today?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, today's a Wednesday. What month did that happen?"

I start to panic. What does he mean what month? "February of course," I say with confidence.

"It's May 14 today."

"Wh-what?" I look at my sister and Anna with panic. "No, it's February eight when I had that photo shoot so it's February 12 today," I insisted.

The doctor took his phone out, pressed some buttons and showed to me the weather forecast for today. The date says it's May 14. _Shitting fuck._

"You mean I lost three months of my memory?" I say haltingly.

"It might be the case. You don't have any recollection that happened from February eight until today?"

"No."

"The accident you have. You weren't getting your coffee you were getting your prints when you almost hit a truck but you swerved and hit a post on the side of the street instead."

"I don't- I don't remember that either."

"You had a serious concussion Emily and one of the symptoms is memory loss. Normally the memory the patient forgets is from the span the day of the accident happened until six months before the accident took place. Yours is approximately three months. You will feel migraines and dizziness, irritations and change in moods sometimes depression, all cases of severe concussion."

"Ems will get better right?" Anna asked nervously.

"Yeah, you have medicines for those kinds of stuff don't you?" Katie said.

"We have pain killers to relieve the pain and Emily could see a therapist when she experiences depression. I don't suggest taking anti-depressants because talking it out with a specialist will help you bring some of your memories back. It takes weeks, sometimes reaching months for you to go back to normal, get your memory back." He turns around to address Katie and Anna. "Help from friends and family would certainly bring back her recollection. Exposing Emily to things she forgot would trigger something in her that would help her remember." They both nodded their head. "You get your rest Miss Fitch and we'll talk more later. It's better if you eat something since you've been unconscious for four days."

Only did he say that that I realized I'm ravenous but feeling queasy at the same time.

"I'll get something to eat. What do you want Em?" Anna asked.

"Anything, maybe a sandwich?" It's the only thing I could keep in at the moment.

"Okay, be right back," Anna nods and walks out the door with the doctor.

I ease back to my pillows and asked Katie for some Tylenols that's on the table. She gave me two and I downed it with water with some difficulty.

"So…" I say as she pulls a chair to sit next to me on the bed.

"Sorry about it Em," she sighs and I see that she's really bummed out about it as I am. "You didn't have brain hemorrhage so that's one thing we should be thankful about despite it all."

"Do mum and dad and James know?"

She nods. "Yes, mum looked after you last night."

"Jenna looked after me?"

"Yes, she's really worried about you Em, all of us were worried."

I nod my head. "Mind helping me catch up what happened the past three months?" I try to make my voice light but underneath I'm desperate to get my lost memory back as soon as possible although I doubt asking Katie questions would bring back three months I lost. Waking up and forgetting anything had happened and I'm forced to deal with the current reality without the help of my memory does freak me out a little bit.

"You got into that exhibit in London."

"Fuck, really?"

"Yes. You're going to open at the end of the month. And you only visited twice in the house the last three months. Once when it was James's birthday, the other when you introduced Naomi to the family."

"Who's Naomi?"

Katie's eyes widen. "Shit right! Naomi! Jesus fucking Christ, why did I forget about her?"

I watch in confusion as she rummages through her purse and produce her cell phone. "Katie I don't understand, who's Naomi?"

She held a finger up as she pressed the phone to her ear and I have no choice but to wait. She pauses for a few seconds before someone answers the call and I'm guessing it's Naomi on the other line, whoever she is.

"Naomi, Emily's awake. Yeah just now. She's fine although-" she looks at me and I raised my eyebrows for her to go on. "Know what, why don't you come over so do doctor can explain it better. Calm down, she's not fucking dying or anything. Yes. Fine."

The call ended and now I'm curious as hell as to who Naomi is that she needed to be told about my well being first than my own parents. "Who the fuck is Naomi?" I asked again, determined to get my answer.

Katie sighs and drops her phone back to her purse. "She's your girlfriend."

"Oh."

"She's coming from work to see you."

It feels weird getting to meet my girlfriend I know nothing about. I had one night stands but at least I see to it that I get to know them before we do anything. I repeat her name in my head but it isn't familiar to me at all. I thought about Jeanine, the girl I was seeing last February. We've been in two dates but she was too clingy so I ditched her.

"How long has she been my girlfriend?"

"Two months."

My mouth opens in surprise. "Two months? We've been together for two months?"

"Yes."

"She's like… a real girlfriend then?"

"If two months with a woman makes then a real girlfriend then yes Em, she's a real girlfriend."

"Ugh Katie, you know what I mean. Have you met her?"

"I told you she went to Fitch Family Dinner once, didn't end up all rainbows and cupcakes if you're curious."

"Nothing new there," I shrug and thought of Jenna. "How's she like?"

"Fine actually, blondes are your weaknesses after all," Katie shrugs. "You're pretty serious about her."

"I am?"

"You did bring her to our house to meet mum and dad."

I nod slowly, forcing my brain to remember any bit of Naomi but failing miserably. I don't do serious relationships since Erin left me and I can't wait until I meet Naomi to see what made her change my mind. It's not like I don't trust Katie on what she's saying but I want to see it for myself.

"Do I- do I love her?" I ask hesitantly, hoping Katie knows the answer to that.

"You're pretty fucking crazy about her Ems."

* * *

><p><strong>Is that a cliffhanger? I'm not sure. Tell me what you think? (give me hate, I can handle it)<strong>

** Thank you for the reviews, lots of love. Update as soon as I could. =D**


	30. Don't Take Long

**Yo, back for another update. Admit it though; you love very short chapters… like this one for instance. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi's POV<strong>

She's fine, she's awake, she's not going to die, that is what's important, I keep telling myself after talking to the doctor and finding out Emily had memory lost and I'm practically a stranger to her now.

I don't want to cry, no, it's selfish to grieve. She's out of serious danger Naomi, you can't have everything.

The past four days passed in a complete blur. I stayed at the hospital all night the first day, sleeping on a chair beside her on the bed before I realize at dawn the next day I have to contact her family about what happened. Katie came with the rest of the Fitches immediately and I had a feeling Jenna Fitch blames me for what happened to her daughter but Mr. Fitch thanked me for looking out after Emily.

Katie convinced me to go home and have some sleep while she takes turn looking after her sister. I didn't want to leave Emily, not when she's not awake but I thought the family needs time to be with her alone so I left.

I came back with Effy, JJ, and Cook that night after they found out what happened to Em. I was the one who looked after her with Cook that night and the next morning, Katie and Anna replaced us as we go to work. Katie told me that it would be better if I stay clear the hospital when Jenna's the one who's looking after Emily and I half heartedly complied.

I hated myself that I wasn't beside her when she woke up and instead I was at the office editing articles after articles but my mind's always drifting to Emily's frail body lying on the hospital bed unconscious, getting paler every day. The urge to run was getting stronger as days passed but I stayed because I told myself she'll need me when she wakes up.

But I wasn't there when that time came and how could she need me if she doesn't even know I exist?

I rub my sweaty palms against the fabric of my pants and blinked away the persistent tears. Emily doesn't remember me. If I walk in that door she won't even know it's me.

"There you are, what are you doing out here?"

Katie sits on the chair beside me on the hallway outside Emily's room.

"I- I don't think I can do it."

"What the fuck do you mean Blondie?"

"It means I don't think I can handle seeing her knowing the fact that she doesn't know who the fuck I am."

Katie sighs and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Look, I know you love my sister and by the way she constantly talks about you means she loves you too. You have to be strong for both of you. Emily needs you right now Naomi."

"… I know that but-"

"No fucking buts Campbell, you're the one Emily needs. Not me, not mum, not dad, but you. So get your shit together."

I give Katie a skeptical look. "I thought you hated me."

Katie smirks. "But my sister doesn't. You make her happy that's what's important really."

I casted my eyes down to the floor. Maybe I'm wrong about Katie Fitch after all. "…thanks Katie."

"Are you going to see her or you'll sit out here all day?" she says with a roll of her eyes and standing up from her seat.

"I'm coming." I hastily stand up and followed her inside the room.

She's sitting on the couch beside the bed with Anna, munching on a sandwich. She looks thinner and paler despite the fact that I just saw her last night. She stopped talking to Anna and looked up from her sandwich when I walked in.

I force a smile that feels like it's physically hurting me because her eyes don't have the hint of recognition when it landed on me. Those brown eyes I haven't seen for far too long, how they light up every time she looks at me no longer recognizes me and it's all I could do not to cry right in front of her.

Her eyes roam my face as she stands up while I walk closer to her.

"You're Naomi."

I swallow the lump in my throat and forced myself to answer. "Yeah."

We stood looking at each other for what felt like an eternity. I want to reach out and hug her, kiss her, and tell her how much I miss her but I'm afraid of scaring her away and I don't think I could handle it if she'd squirm away from my touch.

Katie clearing out her throat snaps us out from our daze. "We'll leave you two to talk alright? We'll be in the cafeteria if you need us."

Emily gave Katie a nod. Anna and Katie collected their bags and before they go out the door, Katie gave me a pointed look that seems to say 'don't fuck it up'.

The door closes behind us and suddenly I'm paralyzed. I don't know what to do. What the fuck do I do?

I watch as Emily sits back on the couch and pats the leather cushion beside her. "Come sit?" I do as I told. "Katie told me we've been together for two months, is that right?"

"I-yeah. Fifty seven days to be exact."

She smiles. A sad one that's followed by a sigh. "I'm sorry I forgot Naomi. I badly want to remember all those fifty seven days with you but I can't. Stupid fucking brain you know."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault okay? You didn't want this to happen."

"…Yeah but- it really fucking sucks forgetting everything about you especially when Katie mentioned how much in love I am with you."

I blushed. Fuck's sake I fucking blushed, reminding me Emily's honesty didn't fade with her memories. She saw my reaction and had the decency to bite her lower lip to stop the full on smirk I know is struggling to slip.

"Katie said that?"

"Yeah," she nods. "Is it true?"

"What?"

"That I'm in love with you?"

I look down on my hands resting on my lap. What's with the sudden attack of shyness Campbell? Act normally if you want Emily to remember you soon you little shit.

"You did say you love me lots of times."

"How often?"

"More than I can count."

"When I said it, did I mean it?"

It wasn't a mocking question. She's actually asking me if I felt like she was lying every time she tells me she loves me and I suddenly remember her reputation before we were together. "Do you say you love people even if you don't mean it?"

There's an evident edge to my voice and I curse myself for acting like this. This is a different Emily for fuck sake. She's not in love with you.

"Sometimes," she admitted. "Mostly because they ask me to say it even if they knew I didn't mean it."

"Oh."

"So, did I mean it?"

"You did. I knew you did."

"And do you love me back?"

This time I can't hold back the tears. I don't know but the simplicity of her question opened the floodgates of my emotions. I hastily wiped the tears away that's currently blurring my sight and nodded my head. "I love you so fucking much," I say, my voice trembling. "You're the most important person in my life but now you don't even know who I am and I- I don't know. But if losing your memory of me means you're out of danger then so be it. If- if you want to see other people, I can't tell you not to because our relationship never happened for you."

I said the last part with the heaviest weight on my shoulders. I don't want her to see other people, I want her to be with me, just me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I want to marry her, have a family with her, grow old with her but it's unfair to impose that with her current condition.

I felt her hands cup my face and wipe the incessant tears off my cheeks with her thumbs. "Hey," she whispers and I look at her. "You still have me okay? I might not remember anything but I'm not going anywhere. I'll remember everything about you, the doctor said I'll have them all back soon."

I let out a shaky sigh. "You're not- you're not leaving me?"

She smiles and shook her head. "No. You know what, spending five minutes with you already tells me why I loved you in the first place."

Jesus Christ, I didn't know it's possible but Emily Fitch is making me fall in love with her all over again. "Can I kiss you?" My voice was very small that I thought she didn't hear it but I knew she did when she gives me a lopsided grin.

"I don't see a problem to that."

I stare at her eyes before I lean to kiss her. I die a little when my lips touched hers. It's such a luxury to be kissing her again, it feels like a very long time since I last did it when in fact it was only four days. I wrap my arms around her back and pull her closer to me while hers wrap around my neck.

She's not squirming away from my touch, in fact she's responding and I take it as a good sign that maybe we'll be alright after all.

When we broke away, I realized that I was still crying. I wipe my face with the handkerchief I got from my pocket. "Sorry, you're normally the emotional one in our relationship," I apologized while I wipe some of my tears off her face that got transferred there when we're kissing.

She laughs and I had to smile. When her laugh died down, she gave me one of those intense looks and I suddenly feel self conscious.

"What?"

"It's just- you're very beautiful Naomi."

I smile shyly. "You have great taste, I'll give you that."

She laughs harder and gave her head a little shake. "Beautiful and funny, what more can I ask for?"

"Someone very rich, probably."

She gives me a playful frown. "Poor baby, I forgot you're a starving editor."

I smirk then stopped, realizing what she said. "What did you say?"

"Which part?"

"The last thing you said," I urged.

"I said 'poor baby, I forgot you're a starving editor'."

"Did Katie tell you what my work was?"

She shook her head.

"Then you remember that part," I say, feeling elated.

Emily blinks and a smile slowly crept on her lips. "Fuck, yeah I remember."

"Do you remember anything else?"

She squints her eyes and concentrated really hard only to shake her head in frustration seconds later. "Oh fuck…" she whimpered rubbing her temple.

"Don't force it, its okay," I said. "You'll remember in your own time."

"But I did remember something," she says with excited eyes.

"Yeah," I say and pull her towards me and I wrap my arms around her. It just feels so good able to touch her like this again. "I love you Em, don't ever forget that."

_Please don't take long to remember me._

* * *

><p><strong>See? I'm not completely horrible. Dunno about the next chapter tho lol. <strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews btw, see you in the next update. x**


	31. Naomi

**Author's note: I would just like to express my deepest gratitude to everyone who read this, you've been really great and generous in your reviews in the past chapters. And to my followers on Tumblr who are very passionate in following this story (and my other one), I seriously don't know why you guys take time leaving me those sweet and nice messages but hey, who am I to complain. :] But do know that you guys are awesome and I fucking love you all. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

I walk around the gallery, my footsteps echoing through the walls. Aside from the photographs on the wall, the place is pretty much bare. It's my first time to be here even if the exhibit would already be the day after tomorrow. I wanted to go sooner but my family needed reassurance that I won't have another episode of skull- wrenching kind of headaches before they let me leave the house. I was basically living at my parents' house right after I got discharged from the hospital. Weirdly enough, I agreed after years of not staying there. It's sort of my way of admitting that I did need them. My family's the only thing that I can genuinely lean on to after the whole memory lost.

I stand in front of a huge canvas of the sunset at Richmond Hill. It's almost as tall as me and I was thankful I remember that I was the one who took the photo.

I put my weight on my right foot as I stood still looking at it for a few minutes. I find myself thinking about Naomi.

Naomi.

I thought everything's going to be fine, that three months of lost memory would not really make much difference. I thought the memory's going to come back to me smoothly. I thought it would be easy. I was wrong though.

I get conflicting emotions every time I lay my eyes on her. She looks at me with so much emotions and when I stare back at her with a blank look I can almost see the fire in her douse out. I can't stand to see the disappointment on her face when I tell her I haven't remember anything about her aside from the one time we were at the hospital. That's why I find myself avoiding her because it breaks my heart seeing her like that. I rarely go out the house the past week and spent my days playing computer games with James. I was being a coward I know and it makes me hate myself why I didn't get to remember her because from the little amount of time I spent with her, I knew she is an amazing person.

But I can't help but to doubt some of it. It's pretty fucking crazy how everybody around me telling me how much in love I am with her, how much I'm committed to her but I couldn't tell myself that. And it's driving me fucking nuts more than the headaches and sudden change of moods does.

I hear footsteps approaching from the right and when I turn to look, it's Anna.

"What do you think little Red? I did a pretty good job while you were recovering huh?" she said standing beside me looking at the image in front of us as well. "Yeah, this was a great shot."

"Thanks for taking over everything while I was gone. It wouldn't have pushed through if it wasn't for you," I say.

She looks at me with a grin. "Spare me the sappiness Em."

I grinned back. "I thought you'd like it. I saw your street photography section. The graffiti photos were my favorite."

"They're the most fun to shoot too," she nods. "There's one last part of the exhibit at the end of the hall you haven't seen yet."

"Well, let's see it then. Is it yours?"

She looks at me and bites her lip. "It's yours actually."

I frown and thought what else could have been there. "Really? But I've seen all my plans, nothing's missing."

"It's not part of your original plan. You added it one month before our open date."

"Oh." Curious, I asked Anna to show it to me but she looked reluctant.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Why, what's in it?"

She frowns and ushered me to follow her. "It's better if you see it for yourself."

The lights are off when we got there. Anna opens a switch on the wall and the room's bathed with light at once, and I saw what I added on the exhibit that wasn't in my original plan.

It's Naomi.

Slowly, I walked around the room, looking at the blown up photographs. They're all stolen shots of her, standing by the beach looking out at the sea, sitting on the couch fussing over a notebook, sipping coffee on my kitchen, sleeping on the bed, biting a pen looking at the screen of her computer. Then there are close ups of her eyes and I just stood there mesmerized at the larger than life photographs of the girl I'm supposed to be in love with.

I love photography more than anything else in the world, it's something I knew I'm very good at, something I won't doubt myself when it comes to it. I never made this kind of bold move towards a person before. Even when I was with Erin, I never did something like this for her and I wonder if I loved Naomi on the short two months we have more than I loved Erin for the two years we've been together.

I left Bristol yesterday with a bad reputation. I didn't tell Naomi that I was leaving. I mean I did, but I was already on the train when I texted her. And suddenly I felt terrible for treating her like that.

"Do you want to scratch it off?" Anna's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

I clear my throat and shook my head. "No, I wanted it to be here, let's keep it."

I make another round around the room and stopped at a couple of photographs of Naomi on some sort of a festival. Shit, I remember this one.

It's from our first date. I brought her to the hot air balloon festival.

"Oh my god." I look at Anna with a realization.

"Now you know," she smiles tenderly.

I nod. "Yeah."

**X**

Anna and I rented an apartment while we're here in London. It has two bedrooms, one bathroom, a spacious living room and a pretty decent kitchen. She went out to go clubbing with some of her friends she knew from uni. She was convincing me to come with her but I decided to stay home. Once we got home from the exhibit, I immediately opened my laptop to look for something, not sure if it's really there but my hopes are up that it's in there somewhere. It was some fifteen minutes later, when I was about to give up, that I finally saw it. It's buried in the pictures I took the last months but I knew it is what I'm looking for. Now I've been sitting in front of my laptop for a good hour watching the photos inside the folder labeled 'Naomi'.

The photos I saw at the exhibit were in it, and many more pictures of her. Like hundreds more. When I was done with everything, I closed the window but I saw another folder inside, merely labeled with a smiley. I frown and clicked on it.

The scene starts with a shaky shot of an unfamiliar floor. Then it moved and focused on Naomi, lying down the bed. I figured it's her bed and we were in her bedroom. She looks like she just woken up, looking groggy and all and I smile at her adorable pout when she looks at the camera.

"Em, what did I tell you about suppressing your inner voyeurism?"

I heard myself giggle and moved beside the bed. "Shut up, I need to tell you something," I reply playfully behind the camera.

Naomi rubbed at her eyes and frowns. "What?"

"First, good morning beautiful."

She quirked her eyebrows. "Good morning yourself," she smirks.

My hand appears on the screen and poked her side. She squirms and giggles before she caught my hand. "Good morning baby," she says sweetly, wrapping both her hands in mine. "What are you going to say?"

"Well, I wanna tell you how happy I am right now." I was awarded with the most adorable smile I've ever seen Naomi made, I mean at least from what I remember. "And I meant what I said yesterday. I am going to marry you. I love you so much you know, that sometimes it hurts just thinking about how fucking much."

I didn't sound drunk or doped up. To be honest, I sounded like I meant it with every fiber of my being.

Naomi reached out and squeezed my leg that's visible in the camera. "That's sweet. I love you too."

The camera wobbles as I lean down and kisses her. It focused on the ceiling but I can still hear the sound of us kissing for a few seconds, then the video was cut off.

I leaned back on the couch and stare at the screen, shocked. I said I love her and fuck, I said I was going to _marry_ her. I actually heard myself say it, not someone else's words, and it changed everything.

Suddenly, I'm desperate for Naomi.

I look around and search for my phone and saw it in the pocket of my discarded jeans.

"Please pick up, please," I say under my breath as I listen it to the thing ring endlessly.

She did pick up after the thing rings for fifteen times, which is too fucking long in my opinion. "Do you have any fucking idea what time it is, whoever you are?" answered a frustrated and newly woken voice of my girlfriend and my breath caught in my throat at the sound of her.

I look at my watch and realized it's half past twelve. "Sorry, I didn't check the time before I called. I didn't know it's that late."

"Emily?" she said after a few beats. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

The worry in her voice makes my heart constrict. "I'm alright." My voice is cracking and I swallow a couple of times to make it sound normal. Fuck, I need to see her.

"You sound upset," she says.

I shook my head and realized she can't see it. "I'm not. I'm fine, really."

"Why did you call?"

I just- I wanted to hear your voice." I wait for her reply but there's none so I move on. "And to apologize. I'm very sorry for how I acted the last week, avoiding you and leaving Bristol without telling you."

I hear her move around the bed before she answers. "It's fine Em."

"No it's not, you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry for being a twat."

"You need the time alone. I figured you'd feel smothered if you spend too much time with me."

"I did need the time alone," I admitted.

"If it's what you need, I'm willing to give it."

Why does she have to be so understanding? It's making me feel worse for going MIA on her.

"Naomi…."

"Yes?"

"This might be too much to ask but can you come here tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I want to see you."_Badly._

"Oh."

"Please."

She took five seconds to answer. "Okay. I'll be there tomorrow morning."

I sigh gratefully. "Thank you, I'll pick you up at the train station."

"Yeah, sure."

I want to talk to her more, tell her about remembering our first date and ask her about her day but she sounded tired so I let her go, telling myself I'll see her tomorrow anyway. "Good night Naoms."

"Good night Em, I love you," she replies and the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm supposed to post this tomorrow but I consumed too much coffee so yeah, finished it earlier. I don't know if you liked it but personally I'm satisfied with this chapter. <strong>

**I'll see you on the next update, I'll miss you. :]**


	32. London

**This is it. Longest chapter with 5360 words. or more, i ain't sure.**

* * *

><p><strong>Naomi's POV<strong>

I stare at the scenery outside my window, the trees passes by in a blur as the train trudges on towards its destination. The last week took a heavy toll on me. Emily moved back in her parents' house and decided to shut me out. I couldn't blame her, I guess she doesn't want me hovering over her all the fucking time.

I'm trying to be strong. I force myself off the bed every morning, get dressed, go to work, go home at night then repeat the process again when the sun goes up the next day. I spent most of my nights crying myself to sleep. Alone, cold, lonely. It was all I could do to be able to show up in the office without breaking down in front of everyone.

I miss her so much. So fucking much it's paralyzing.

Effy and Cook are always around when I'm at work, trying to engage me in conversations and asking me to go out with them after work but I can't bring myself to do it. I know they're worried about me but there isn't much they could do to stop me from feeling shit every day.

Emily's what I want. She's what I fucking need.

I play our phone conversation in my head from last night. It was an hour or two after I fell asleep when my bloody phone started ringing. Blindly, I answered it without checking who it was and gave the caller a mouthful. Hearing her voice on the other end, at first I thought something bad happened because of the inconvenient time she called. But once she confirmed there's nothing wrong, I'm back to aching for her.

I was surprised when she asked me to go to London since she left Bristol without pretty much telling me. It left me confused and disoriented. I don't know what to feel. Should I feel excited about this trip?

But what if she asked me to come so she could tell me we're over, that she's breaking up with me? I bit my lip and shook my head, hoping it's not the case.

But if she doesn't want me anymore, what else is there left to do?

What are you going to do about it Naomi?

I don't know.

Nothing.

Fucking nothing.

**X**

The train arrived in London fifteen minutes after ten. I slink my bag over my right shoulder and drag my small trolley out to the station, its wheels squeaking against the platform. There are a lot of people, rushing to get in and off the trains.

I saw her first. She's beside a pillar waiting for me and I drew a breathe at the sight of her. Amidst the sea of people, her hair always makes her stand out of the crowd. Her fiery red locks I first get a glimpse of at Effy's wedding. It felt like many years ago.

She's wearing a leather jacket over her pink dress, a scarf's around her neck. She turned more beautiful after days of not seeing her. She sees me and waves and I might have looked like a twat just standing there not moving while other passengers knock over me. But I can't bring my feet to move.

"Hi," she said with a smile once she's in front of me. I just look at her.

_I missed you._

I watch as she takes a step forward and wraps her arms around me. Suddenly she's very close that I can smell her perfume and the scent of her shampoo.

"Thank you for coming," she whispered and pressed her lips on my cheek.

"Uhm, it's not- I don't- it's no problem," I stuttered and I felt like I went full retard. She broke away from me with a grin and she looks down at my trolley.

"Let me get that," she said reaching for it.

"No it's fine I can carry it myself."

"Come on, it's the least I could do," she insisted and I didn't have much of a choice but to give it to her. She pulls the trolley with her right hand while the other reached over to hold my hand. "Let's go then?" she asked and I only get to nod my head because I can't focus enough to speak. All my senses are zeroing in to the fact that her hand is wrapped around mine.

I didn't speak while we make our way out the station and neither did she. She gives me glimpses though, as if to make sure I'm still there which is ridiculous since she's holding my fucking hand.

I at least have a slight hope flicker in me that Emily holding my hand is probably a sign that she won't break up with me. At least not now with all these people around.

There's a car waiting for us outside with Anna on the driver's seat.

"Hey Naomi, glad you could make it," she says with a wink as I get in the backseat. I was expecting Emily to sit beside Anna in front but she slid in next to me after putting my baggage in the hood of the car.

"I didn't give her much choice really," Emily answered for me.

"You did," I find my voice. "I did want to come."

Emily smiles radiantly and took my hand again, weaving my fingers with hers.

"Where to Ems?" Anna asked after grinning at us, facing the front again.

"Back at the apartment, Naomi can use some rest," Emily answered, moving our hands over her lap and keeping it there.

I spent the ride looking at her. I didn't even fucking tried to hide that I was staring. Emily, as cool as she always is, didn't mind at all that I'm practically undressing her with my eyes. Her thumb traces a circle at the back of my palm and I shudder. She looks at me when I did.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, m'fine."

She smiles and goes back in looking out the window. I caught Anna's eyes at the side view mirror and she smiles and gives me another wink.

Anna drives around the city until she stops in front of a grey bricked building. The street is a cluster of apartments and theirs are on the end of one row. It's two floors high with big windows facing the street.

"I'm going to the gallery to make sure everything's all set for tomorrow," Anna says as she closes the hood of the car after we took my bags out. "I guess I'll see you back here tonight ladies."

"Thanks for the ride," I say.

"No worries Naomi."

Emily opens the front door the same time as Anna honks once before driving off.

"The living room and the kitchen are down here. There are two bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs," Emily says wheeling the trolley inside. She stops and looks at me. "You won't mind if we share one bedroom do you?"

_We had sex Em, of course I won't mind._

"Yeah, I don't mind."

Emily showed me our room. There's a queen sized bed in the middle, a closet on the side, a writing desk by the window. There's blue carpet on the floor.

I drop my bag on the bed and walks toward the window. Outside, the sky is getting dark, grey clouds starts shielding the sun and I knew it's gonna rain in the next hour or so. Maybe sooner. I stand there looking at the traffic light turn from green to red before I peel my eyes away from the street. Emily's shedding her leather jacket when I turned around. I leaned my back on the window and crossed my arms in front of me.

"Emily."

She looks up as she slides her scarf off her neck. "Yes?"

"Why did you ask me to come here?"

"Like I said, I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

_To break up with me? I need some answer dammit._

She gives me a look and sits on the edge of the bed. "I remembered something."

I uncrossed my arms and dropped my hands to the side, hoping she remembered the good times. "Tell me."

"It was- I brought you to the festival. I think that was our first date. You were wearing a polka dotted blazer."

She remembered something. Does this mean she's not breaking up with me after all?

"What else did you remember?" I urged her.

"Well," she says, hanging her head to the side. "I remember showing up too early and you were still in your bathrobe when I came for you. We rode my moped to get there. We got fake tattoos and I bought you ice cream. Then we rode one of the hot air balloons and we kissed."

I found myself hanging on to her words even if I knew exactly what happened that day.

"And then there's this guy who wanted to seduce you with his balloon."

I grimaced, not remembering that part for one moment and then I realized she's talking about Dylan. "Dylan was… charming," I offered.

"Oh that thing has a name?" she asks, furrowing her eyebrows. "He wasn't charming at all, what are you talking about?"

"I thought he was quite cute," I shrugged.

"No. Stop," she said so gravely that I laughed. Emily frowns at me before joining in. When our laughter died down, she regards me with a serious look. "You know what else happened that day?"

There's still more happened that day but I'm guessing those little things weren't what she meant so I shook my head. "No. What?"

"I fell in love with you."

I did a double take. "What? What did you say?"

She stands up. "I said I fell in love with you." She closes the distance between us until she's too close that she's almost pressing me against the window. "I love you, I'm sorry I forgot."

"Oh my god," I say breathlessly. Is this happening right now? "Say it again," I pleaded.

"I love you Naomi."

_Oh god. Oh fucking Christ._ I never thought I'd hear her say that ever again.

"You remember…"

"I did."

"I thought you were going to break up with me, that's why I'm here."

She almost looked angry. "No, fuck sake no. I won't do that." She wraps her arms around my waist and pressed her body against me. "Sorry for being a coward and chose to avoid you instead of letting you help me remember."

I blink away the tears. "I missed you so much," I say desperately.

She smiles. "I'm here now."

I kissed her then. The craving of my body made me kiss Emily so hard I'm sure her lips are bruising but I can't make myself slow down, not when I haven't kissed her for so long and not when she's responding with the same vigor. Her hands moved from the small of my back to my hair, bunching them up and tugging it.

I broke our kiss to let her breathe and moved my lips to her neck, kissing it tenderly before I suck on it, hard. Emily lets out a shaky sigh.

"Fuck… I want you now Em." I drew away to look at her, her eyes black and dilated and she's looking at me with so much hunger it felt like my knees are going to give out.

"You can have me," she whispered, as I reach behind her and finding the zipper of her dress. "I'm all yours."

I pull the zipper down and Emily had to break away from me to step out her dress. She stands with only her bra and knickers on and my heart starts to beat out my chest. She comes back and kisses me while her hands pushed my coat off my shoulders. I shrugged it off and help her undo the buttons of my shirt. I smirk at the scowl on her face as she tries to fight with one pesky button that won't come off.

"You're not going to wear anymore button up shirts woman," she grunted as she moves on to the last button.

"I didn't know I'm supposed to undress for you."

The button comes off and she smirks at me victoriously. Using my body, I pushed her backwards. She's forced to sit down once the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. I stand over her as I remove my shirt. Once I did, she leans over to unbutton my pants, kissing my stomach in the process. I kick my pants away and climb the bed, hovering over her.

We lie on our sides facing each other, taking our time just kissing. Her hand travels over my back, finding my bra straps and undoing it with one swift move. She pushed it aside and palms my breast, making me sigh against her lips.

Emily moves her lips from mine and traveled down my neck. The lightest touch of her lips on my breast sends great amount of shock to my body. She kisses my nipple before enclosing it in her mouth and sucks; my mind spins out of orbit at the sensation.

"…Fuck, Em…" I groaned and she cushions the slight pain I felt with her tongue. My breathing gets erratic as she repeats the process on my other tit. I watch as she takes my right nipple in her mouth, her eyes fluttering up to meet my gaze as she swirls her tongue around it. "Jesus," I gasped, my head hitting the pillow as I drag my fingers over her back.

She leaves a trail of kisses across my torso: on the bridge of my breasts, my stomach, dipping her tongue on my belly button, before she reached my knickers.

I watch with my lip trapped between my teeth, my chest heaving, as she kneels up and slowly slides the last garment over my legs, throwing it on her back as she frees it completely. Her dark eyes roam my whole body as I lie before her, completely naked, until she locks her gaze with mine.

"I love it when you look at me like that," I whispered. She smiles for me, sweet and sexy at the same time, before stretching the length of her body to meet my lips. A whimper escaped me between our kisses when I felt her fingers slide through me. "Emily," I sigh as she finds my clit.

"Yeah babe?" she asks moving her fingers around it.

"Don't stop."

"I fucking won't," she promises, pressing our lips together.

Outside, it started to rain.

**X**

Emily let out a drawn out moan as I curl my fingers inside her and pressed my tongue on her clit as she rides out her orgasm. It's the third time I made her come and my heart still clenches every time she loses control. Her hips jerk as I run my tongue over the length of her.

"Fucking hell," she says, her voice soar and raspy once she had finally come down and her breathing turns back to normal. I climb back up the bed and rested my head over her chest, my arm circling her waist. "That was- shit, it was amazing. You're amazing," she says and I smile.

"I missed doing that."

"You used to do it a lot?"

"Uh-huh." Her fingers stroke my hair and the sensation plus the sound of rain drumming on the roof are making my eyelids heavy. "Ems?"

"Yes baby?"

I roll my eyes but can't help the grin that followed after. I admit, I do enjoy her calling me like that.

"You never told me that you loved me since our first date. Will you tell me what made you love me? I mean what exactly happened that day that made you realized."

"Let's see," she says, moving her palm up and down my arm that's hugging her waist. "When you agreed to ride on my moped, when I held your hand while we visited those booths, when that guy started to flirt with you and all I wanted to do was bite his head off and spit in the whole, when I kissed you while we were airborne, when we're sitting under the tree eating our sandwiches."

"So which one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Which one of those made you realized?"

"All of them."

"Are you fucking for real?" I raised my head to look at the expression on her face.

"I'm serious. I fell in love with you multiple times that day."

"Oh." I ease my head back to her chest. "That's nice to know," I say nonchalantly but inside, I'm melting into a puddle.

"I fell in love with you multiple times_ this_ day."

"Now you're being ridiculous Fitch."

"I'm not being ridiculous. Seeing you in the station and the looks you were giving me alone in the car…" I moved my head and peer at her through my heavy eyelids. "I love you," she says sweetly instead of finishing her sentence, reaching down and kissing my forehead.

I shudder and snuggled closer to her. "I love you too."

Emily reached for the duvet that's been kicked to the floor and laid it over us, the softness of it and her warmth makes me hum appreciatively. Life can't get better than this.

"Say, you still have those blazer and shorts with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You'll have to wear it for me again."

"I thought you like me better naked."

"Oh don't get me wrong, naked Naomi is the best Naomi."

I smile and pressed my body closer to her. "I really missed you," I mumbled against her collarbone.

"What's that Naoms?"

"I said," I say clearer and louder. "I really missed you. I missed waking up with you and kissing you and laughing with you and just… being with you. I missed being with you."

She pushed the hair out my face. "I missed you too. When I remember our first date, all I wanted to do was see you again." A big yawn escaped me before I can stop it. "Are you sleepy baby?"

I close my mouth after the drawn out yawn. "Little tired."

"Get some rest and go to sleep yeah?" she says, stroking my hair the way I like it.

I shook my head defiantly and lowered my gaze. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Her hand goes under my chin and lifts my head so I'm looking at her. "What is it?" I only pout at her. "Naomi."

"I don't want to wake up and you won't remember me again."

My biggest fear. Since she told me she loved me again, I can't completely abandon all my worries and be ultimately happy. What if it's only a relapse and she'd be back in not remembering me, worse avoiding me, when I wake up? There's only enough pain I could bear. Especially now that we're lying here as if no memory lost had happened only to be snatched away from me, leaving me cold, alone, and lonely once again.

The grin she was wearing when I was pouting is gone, her eyes softens. "That's not going to happen."

I look down. "You don't know that."

"Naomi, look at me please?" Slowly, I did what she asked. "I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise." To prove her point, she tightens her arms that are currently wrapped around me. "Go to sleep babe, I'm sure you're tired from your trip."

Reluctantly, I give in, burying my face on the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent before I close my eyes.

Emily's hand stroking my hair is the last thing I felt before sleep took me.

**X**

I woke up from a honk of a car outside. I look at the window and the rain had stopped, the light tells me it's already midday. Then I realized I woke up in the same position as I fell asleep. Emily's still here with me, her arms still wrapped around me and I relaxed. I moved my head to rest it on the pillow to see that she's awake.

"How's your sleep?"

"Best one I had in a long time."

We lie there staring at each other for a stretch of time sharing the silence until I lean over and kiss her. She responds and it gets heated in seconds until my stomach rumbled. Emily giggles against my lips and drew away.

"You hungry babe?"

"Not really," I said dismissively and moved to kiss her again only my stomach churned before I could get to Emily's lips.

"You're obviously hungry. When's the last time you ate?" I give her a dirty smile and open my mouth to share my equally dirty thought when she cut me off. "I didn't mean it like_ that_ Naomi."

I close my mouth and frowned before answering her. "I ate a sandwich in the train."

She props herself up. "Let's get you something to eat yeah? There's a coffee shop in the corner."

"No, no, no," I protested as she stands up and started picking up her discarded clothes on the floor. "Come back in bed."

"You need something to eat or you'll pass out."

"Emily," my voice full of whine.

"Naomi," she replies, strapping her bra back to place. I lie down and crossed my arms in front of me as she goes around putting her clothes back on. She collects my clothes and sat at the edge of the bed. "Come on, we go out, you eat, and then we'll come back immediately."

I knew she won't stop until I've eaten something so with a loud sigh, I uncrossed my arms and took my clothes from her, putting them on as she goes to the bathroom to freshen up.

Fifteen minutes later we stand outside the apartment. The air's cold from the rain and I found myself already missing the warmth of the bed upstairs.

"Come on love," Emily says, holding her hand up to me.

The coffee shop is two streets from the apartment. We had to stop one time for Emily to gush about the blonde baby nesting her head on her mother's shoulder. "She looks like you!" Emily gushes after the mother left but not without letting Emily lightly pinch the baby's cheek first.

"No she doesn't," I say stubbornly, looking at the blue-eyed baby disappear in the corner. Babies look very small and fragile, how do mothers able to raise them to become adults without squishing them or hurting them one way or the other? I made a mental note to ask Gina how was she able to do it.

"I'll want a baby," Emily says as we started walking again.

"What?" I say, half listening to what she was saying before because I'm still busy figuring things out with how babies survive.

"Yeah, I mean why not? I like to have a baby someday." She looks at me, her eyes twinkles at the idea. "What do you think?"

"I- well, I thought about it," I say, finding the whole conversation surreal. This morning I thought she's going to break up with me but now we're talking about having a fucking baby.

We arrived at the coffee shop, the place half- full. I ordered muesli and coffee and sat there eating while Emily looks at me grinning like a loon.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'd give everything to have a baby that looks like you."

"Are we still on about that?" I say, sipping at my coffee. "It's not like you can get me pregnant babe."

"But I definitely love trying."

I choke on my coffee. "Jesus Christ Em," I coughed, grabbing a napkin to dab my mouth with.

"Naomi."

"What?" I say wiping a coffee stain off my shirt that spilt during my coughing fit.

"After the exhibit, I was planning in taking a month or two off."

My hand stilled and looked up at her. "What for?"

"Go on a holiday, visit some countries I always wanted to see."

I ball the napkin with my fist. "Is this why you asked me to come here, to tell me you're leaving? You tell me you love me again and then fuck off for a month or two?" I'm angry. I'm angry at the driver of the van who was the reason of Emily's accident, I'm angry at Emily but most of all I'm angry at myself for letting hope fill me up. "This isn't fair," I say weakly, feeling the tears threatening to fall. "It's fucking unfair."

"Naomi, I didn't mean it like that," Emily says hurriedly but I'm done talking. I stand up and left, Emily grabbed my hand but I shake it off. "Fucking- Naomi! Stop will you?"

I get out the café and started running. I run and run and didn't look back until I couldn't hear Emily's voice trailing behind me, until I couldn't run any more. When I stopped, it feels like I'm drowning, my lungs deprived of oxygen, and my side hurts. I hold onto a wall while I cough and splutter, then inhaling large breathes of air. I feel like puking and crying. I feel like punching someone, no myself, because I brought this all to myself. I didn't cry though, I fucking won't shed another tear anymore.

When I can breathe properly again, I started to walk, more leisurely this time, just so I can do something while chaos whirls around my mind. She's going to leave. What for? Is this her way of confronting the problem? No, it's her way of escaping it. Is she going to leave because of me? But she remembered. She remembered what I really am to her, that she loved me. Isn't that enough reason for her to stay? Apparently not.

Suddenly, the blissful happiness I was experiencing not more than an hour ago and the blinding fury I felt when I left the café is gone, substituted by emptiness. Hollow, I feel hollow and numb. It's like I could get hit by a car and I won't even feel it. I look up to the busy street in front of me, in a split second I wanted to throw myself in front the speeding double decked red bus about to pass by. But I hesitated, thinking about my mum and dad, and Cook and Effy and her unborn baby, and how I will be cool Aunt Naomi. Then the opportunity is gone and the bus had passed me.

I shook my head helplessly, not believing I could be dead right now if I didn't hesitate. My shoulders sag when I realized that all my running was pretty much fucking useless because I don't have any money with me, my purse and all my things are back in the apartment. How am I supposed to fucking go back to Bristol now? I laughed maniacally when I felt water droplets on my head and shoulders, the rain starting again. Why don't lightning strikes me right now and be over it?

Disappointed with myself, I walked back to the apartment, or at least where I thought the apartment is. It took me fifteen minutes to see the café again and by that time, the rain's pouring really hard that I'm soaked down to my bones and shivering. It took me another five minutes to arrive at the front door of the apartment.

I open the door and walked inside, water dripping from my clothes to the floor. "Ems, is that you? Have you found her?" comes Anna's voice from the kitchen. Seconds later, she appears in the living room. "Naomi! Christ, you're all wet."

"Where's Emily?" I asked dismissing the fact that water's pooling around me.

"She went looking for you. Where have you been? You need to get out of those clothes."

"I'm going to change and leave," I simply say and walked towards the stairs.

"Why are you leaving?" I didn't answer and climbed the steps. "Shouldn't you at least wait for Emily first?" she calls out but I ignore her, opening the door the bathroom on the hallway and locking it.

I slowly peel off my wet clothes, glad of ridding the cold texture on my skin and stood under the shower head while hot water cascaded down my body. I didn't know how long I was just standing there but long enough for the hot water to run out and my skin starts to wrinkle. I step out, still shivering, although not from the cold, and grabbed a bathrobe from the cupboard. My hair hangs loose on my shoulder, bids of water dropping from its ends.

I get in the bedroom and found Emily sitting on the bed. She looks at me with worry but I just stare blankly at her before proceeding to my bag to get some clothes.

"Where have you been, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Does it matter?" I pluck out a grey shirt and a skirt.

"Anna said you arrived soaking from the rain and you're going back to Bristol?"

"Again, does it fucking matter?"

"Naomi…"

"What Emily? Do you have anything else to say that will crush my fucking heart again?" I wheel around and look at her helplessly. "Please Em, I'm barely hanging on."

Emily shook her head. "Naomi please just listen to me. It's not what you think it is."

"What then?" I say weakly. She takes a step forward but I shook my head. "No. Stay there."

She retrieved her step. "I wanted to go to holiday because I need a break and I thought it would be a good way to clear my head."

"Why did you have to tell me this after everything? After getting my hopes up, after you tell me you love me and made love to me and then you tell me you're leaving? Don't you think that's a bit fucking cruel?" I try not to show my emotions but my voice is cracking and I knew my disappointment is shown all over my face.

"You didn't let me finish what I was going to say. I told you about it because I want you to come with me." I jerk my head back. I swallow and my eyes roam her face looking for a trace of lie in there. "Please come with me." She takes a tentative step forward. When I didn't stop her, she takes another, and another until she's in front of me. "Sorry for making you think I'm leaving you. I never meant that to happen."

"Why do you want to go?"

"Because I want to remember every bit of you from you. I don't want to know about it from other people and I thought the trip would be perfect, only if I'll be able to convince you to come with me."

"Will you still leave if I refused?"

"Are you refusing?" she asked, sad and disappointed.

I bit my lip. "No."

She smiles broadly and threw her arms around my neck while I wrap my arms around her waist. "I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry," she repeatedly says while her arms tighten more around me. "I love you so much babe."

"It's okay," I say, my hand sneaking under her shirt to stroke her smooth skin. "I love you too Em. I'm so in love with you."

Emily loosens the grip of her arms around my neck so she could kiss me. I kissed her back and my both my hands are now under her shirt, finding her bra strap and undoing it.

"So does this mean you're not going back to Bristol?" she asks breathlessly before she takes her shirt and bra off in one swift move.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere," I reply lifting her off her feet and bringing her to the bed where I proceeded to make love to her until I'm sure she knows how much I'm desperately in love with her, that I'm willing to leave everything just to be with her.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>After some intense debate with myself, I decided to conclude Shutter with this chapter (I may or may not write an epilogue though but I'm still thinking about it). I just want to thank everyone who had read this. I'm really really grateful guys, you've been very great. I enjoyed writing this as much as reading your reviews. It was all been worth it.<strong>

**Jesus, do people normally get emotional when their fic is finished? **

**I have another story titled _Underneath It All_, so I guess I'll see you guys over there. :']**


End file.
